Awaken
by Sueona
Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, kissing.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Hello readers, I come with a new story. I know others have done this plot but I wanted to try it too. So hopefully you like it.

Chapter One:

Tonight would be the night he would win. He knew L would test the fake rule and make Rem act on her feelings to protect Misa. His rival would die and no one would stand in his way. He glanced back at the task force and knew they would side with him. They never would think he was Kira. Raito turned back around and saw his enemy wasn't sitting where he usually did. It meant the other was up to something and he didn't like that. His plan had to work or everything was going to fall apart. He stood up and excused himself from work by saying he was going to look for L.

On the roof, L stared up at the skies. Many thoughts passed through his mind. He felt death coming but for who? He knew it would hit tonight and he didn't like it. It meant he would lose someone on his team or all of them. He sighed sadly. He listened to the bells that were ringing loudly. He knew he would win the game for he held a secret that no one knew about. Well almost no one. He had shared his secret with one person who seemed to take it well.

Raito looked out the door to see L in the pouring rain. He raised an eyebrow in question. Why would the older man be in the rain at time like this? Tilting his head, he called out, "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?"

Turning to see the young man who he knew was Kira yelling at him, L placed his hand on his ear shaking his head. He heard what Raito said; he just wanted to mess with the younger man. It was fitting for them to tease each other. Raito repeated himself and he once again signed that he couldn't hear the younger man. When Raito walked out into the pouring rain, he thought it was good to have some company even though the company was a madman who thought the world would be better off without criminals. The idea was good but the way he was doing it wasn't. He turned away and stared straight ahead. Part of him wanted the company and the other wanted to take out the threat.

Raito sighed and asked once again, "What are you doing out here?"

"I hear the bells."

"Bells?"

"Do you not hear them?"

"No."

"Strange. They are real loud. Perhaps a wedding or…" L replied, leaving it hanging. He turned to the young man asking him did he ever tell the truth. The answer he got was what he thought Raito would say. It was an act and he knew it. He knew death was approaching and fast. Sadly, he wished he could save the lives that were threatened. Of course, he couldn't since he had no idea who would die. He followed the younger man inside and gave a massage. When his phone rang, he sighed sadly. It was time to face death. He gave a sad look to a person he really did consider a friend and left with Raito following behind him.

Like he thought, everyone was arguing about what L was doing. L sat in his chair staring at the computer, talking to Watari. From the corner of his eye, he watched Rem disappear. It was time. His enemy was finally going to die. Raito stared at L, waiting to see the panic. When lightening hit, everything went black. As the computers came back to life, they read deleted information.

"What is going on?" Someone asked loudly.

L ignored them and tried to hold back his grief. How could he have been stupid? He knew death was coming. Why didn't he get Watari out of here? He could have protected the kind gentle elderly man. He spoke, "The shinigami…" His words left him. Turning around, he glared at the one responsible for the death of his caretaker.

Ratio stared straight into dark eyes that held so much hatred in them. Why wasn't his enemy dying? L should be dead now. Rem had to mess up. Everyone was screaming around them, but he paid them no attention. His eyes were focus on L and L's eyes were focus on him. His plan failed him. He would have to find another way to win if he could get a chance. He still had the others on his side.

Standing up, L spoke up through the chaos, "Watari is dead. The shinigami killed him." Everyone turned to look at him. He ignored their stares and looked back at Raito.

"Then, she could kill us too!" Matsuda yelled.

The entire room froze but L would not remove his eyes from his enemy. He looked deep and saw the panic within Raito's eyes. The younger man was trying to figure out how he was still alive. Tilting his head, he spoke, "Believe I was going to die too, Kira-kun."

Yagami looked at their leader and asked, "What is going on?"

Aizawa growled, "You still suspect Raito?"

"I am positive Raito-kun is Kira." L replied.

"The last rule proved his innocence." Matsuda spoke.

"Strange the moment that I was ready to test it, Watari dies. I presume I was meant to die too." L explained like he was talking to children. Well to him, they were children. Tilting his head, he wanted to chuckle at Raito expression. It was over.

Raito backed up a step and stared at his rival. It could not have been possible. L was meant to die with Watari. The stupid shinigami messed up. He spoke, "I am not Kira." He had to keep everyone on his side. He couldn't let them find out. He had to come up with another plan.

L shook his head sadly. What a waste of a good mind. He turned to look at the entire task force. He could see their doubt. They did not believe his words. Finally, he decided, "I will test the thirteen rule. If it is proven true, I will forfeit the L title. If it is proven false, Raito Yagami is Kira and will be punished by the law." He didn't let anyone say a word; he just walked out the door. He needed to be alone. He needed time to mourn the loss of his caretaker, who has been there for years. When he walked into the room where Watari was, he kneeled down and stared at the only person who knew the truth. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I should have saved you, my friend." He left the room and found dust on the floor but that wasn't what interested him. Sticking out of the dust was a notebook. He knelt down and picked it up. It was another clue and proof to go against the young man who thought it was all right to kill.

Raito stared at everyone. Nothing made sense. He was losing and he couldn't even leave. If he had any contract with Misa now, he would be found guilty. When he felt someone touch his shoulder, he snapped out of his daze to look at his father.

Sighing loudly, Yagami spoke, "Do not worry, Raito. We know you are innocent and this test, no matter how horrible it is will prove to L for once and for all that you are innocent."

Raito wanted to laugh loudly. No, the test would be proven false and he would be sent to his death. He turned away and walked away. He had to find L. Find out why his plan didn't work. By now, L must have got the other death note. He had to come up with another plan. He would have to make sure Misa saw L again. Was that even possible? Could he get them into the same room? L wasn't stupid and would never let a suspect like Misa see his face again. He walked past Watari's room and headed to the bedroom that he and L shared while being chained together. When he entered, he found L sitting on the edge of the bed with Rem's death note. He spoke, "L…"

"Do not say another word, Kira. You killed the only person who understood me."

"I am not Kira. I wish you could see that." Raito replied. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends?"

"You said that we were friends." Raito answered while watching L walk toward him. Something was different within the older man and it made Raito back up. Once he hit the wall, he tried to get out of the mess, "I was controlled. I didn't want my family dead. Kira threatened me to do it."

Standing in front of the lying boy, L chuckled loudly. He could not believe the younger man would make up a believable story like this to get out of what he has done. Yes, he was amused. It reminded him of how B was. Tilting his head, staring at Raito, he responded, "Kira lies a lot."

"I swear. Misa threatened my family if I didn't do what she wanted. Why else would I be with a girl that annoying?"

"There were two Kira's. Not just Misa. There was another one."

"I do not know who the other one was. Misa threatened me."

L stepped closer to the younger man. He can sense the fear coming from Raito. He leaned forward and kissed the murderer. He took all control in the kiss. Driving his tongue inside the wet mouth, he grabbed a hold of Raito, pushing the younger man more into the wall. He wanted the other to pay but at the same time he didn't.

Raito stood there frozen. He couldn't move an inch. The kiss was intoxicating but shameful. He was making out with his enemy, his rival. He felt L bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't stop the whimper escaping when he felt L sucking at the blood. It was disgracing. This was not his plan. He was ready to pull away when he thought of a new plan. If he got L to love him, then he was free.

L pulled away from kiss, licking his lips to gain the rest of Raito's blood. He stared at the young man standing before him. He could see that mind working with plans, trying to defeat him. Only if Raito knew, that it was impossible to beat him. He was ready to say the truth but decided it would be fun to see what his fiercest enemy had planned.

"L. I never… well you see…" Raito shyly replied. "I like… like you, a lot. I never thought you… you returned those feelings." He made himself blush to show his embarrassment. He needed to get the older man to fall in love with him and then gain L's real name.

Caressing Raito's face, L chuckled darkly at the younger man. He knew what was trying to be pulled off. His heart froze a long time ago. He only wanted a good time and nothing more. Raito was the one person who made him feel alive again. It has been a long time since he felt like that. Leaning forward, an inch away from Raito's bloody lips, he mumbled, "First Kira tries to say that he was controlled and then he tries to make me fall in love with him. Sadly, my heart died a long time ago. It is frozen. I do not feel love at all."

Raito stared at his capturer. How can he get out of this? It confused him how L spoke. It sounded like he didn't feel for a long time when the older man was only about six or seven years older than him. He knew the older man was lying. There was a way to gain L's trust. He leaned forward and took L's lips with his. He let the older man take control even though he wanted to be the one in control. When his wet muscle was pulled inside L's, he pushed the detective back toward the bed. If he had to sleep with the enemy to get out of this, then he would.

When his legs hit the bed, L fell onto the bed, breaking the kiss. He could still taste the sweet copper of Raito's blood. It drove him nuts. When the younger man removed his shirt, he chuckled, "Does Raito think he will get lucky and I will back down from the Kira Case?"

He doesn't say a word. He just tares L's shirt off his body, molding his hands against the pale skin. He leaned over the older man. Looking into soulless eyes, Raito whispered, "I told you that I liked you."

It was time. It was now or never. He might have a good time with this one. L grabbed Raito's wondering hand and placed it over his heart. When those eyes widen, L could not hold back his laughter. He laughed loudly and coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

There was no heart beat. His eyes widened. It couldn't be possible. His mind must be playing tricks on him. When he heard L laugh, he recoiled. He didn't want to be near the older man. It was too confusing and he hated being confused. Before he knew it, he was laying on the bed staring up at L. He gulped down the lump in his throat. What was going on? This was too unreal.

Leaning over his victim, L whispered, "Do you see now, Raito? Do you see I can never die because I am already dead?" He leaned forward, toward Raito's neck, feeling Raito's heart beat race, he bit down and sucked Raito's intoxicating blood.

His body tensed. When he figured out what was going on, he began to squirm, trying to get away from the older man. He needed to leave and quickly. L held him down with strength he never knew the other possessed. He whimpered as L fed off of him. He would have said this was a horrible nightmare but somehow with shinigami in his life, he knew this was real. Raito tilted his head and whimpered, "Stop." He felt lightheaded. He wanted to live not die like this. He was hoping someone came looking for them soon.

L pulled back and stared down at his victim. He sat up and continued to look at Raito. Raito cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. When Raito sat up and pulled back away from him, he spoke, "See now, Raito-kun, I cannot die. I am already dead."

"This is a nightmare."

"Believe what you want but it is the truth." L chuckled. "But I will make Raito-kun pay for what he has done." He stood up and put on his shirt. As he headed toward the door, glancing back, he whispered, "Raito-kun cannot escape justice. One way or another Kira-kun will end."

Raito watched the monster leave the room. He sat there frozen. He needed a new plan to protect his life. What could he do? As he raised his hand, he touched his neck and felt the bite mark. Was L playing with him? But that wasn't possible. He felt no heart beat when his hand was over L's chest.

In the main room, L walked in to see everyone look gloomily. He sat in his chair and looked at the monitors that read deleted information. He hated that his caretaker pasted away. He should be used to losing people close to him. It was a reason he made sure not to get close to people. He would live and they would die.

Aizawa had enough of silence and the way L was acting. He stood up and yelled, "For god's sake, he was by your side for years!"

The others look between him and Aizawa. He span around in his chair to face the other man. He stared deep into Aizawa's eyes and commented, "I am aware of how long Watari worked for me. He knew the risks of every case he came on with me. He would not want me to mourn over him. Instead he would want me to catch his murderer." Every member of the task forced stared at him.

Matsuda asked, "Why didn't you die with Watari? I thought Kira would ensure L's death."

L answered, "It would seem Rem-san did not have time to write my full name." It was a lie. His name was written in the death note. If he was alive, he would have died and Kira would have won. Well, at least won the battle not the war. There was a chance of his heirs winning against Kira. He looked down and whispered, "Watari's real name was Quillish Wammy. He ran an orphanage."

"Damn Kira." Yagami spoke. He couldn't believe Kira could be that heartless. As he looked around, he asked, "Where is Raito?"

"I'm right here." Raito answered as he walked into the room. He heard what L said. So, it was a mistake on the shinigami's part. All he needed now was Misa to see L's face. He sat down, gaining Matsuda staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Weren't you wearing a different shirt before?" Matsuda asked.

He was wearing a different shirt, but he wasn't about to show the world the hicky that L left on his neck. What happened in the bedroom was a scam. Raito nodded his head and lied, "My shirt had a stain on it. So I decided to change it."

L looked up and stared at Raito. He knew it was a lie. He shook his head and remarked, "Raito-kun and his appearances."

"At least I make sure I don't look like a homeless man."

"At least I do not take all day long for appearances like a girl." L snapped back while hiding the smile ready to appear. Raito opened his mouth and shut it.

Aizawa snapped, "We do not have time for your petty arguments while Kira is running lose. Have we forgotten that Kira had the shinigami kill Watari and tried to get L killed?"

The others became silent and L spoke, "The active Kira now is Misa-chan. There are three death notes out in the world. One we took from Higuchi. One that Rem-san had that is now in my hands. And there is one more out there that I am positive that Misa-chan has."

Slamming his hand down onto the table, Yagami growled, "You still believe that Misa and my son are Kiras. When will you stop?"

"Never, Yagami-san. Not until Kira is proven guilty." L spoke coldly. The others look at him, sensing the coldness coming from him. Yes, Watari's death hit a little harder than he thought it would.

"You just want to blame someone right now." Raito remarked calmly. Dark eyes stared at him, almost reading his soul. His heart beat started to race again. What was it about the older man that made him lose all control? Turning away from those cold eyes, he whispered, "What do we do about Watari?"

"We hold a funeral for him. Then we go back to work." L answered as he stood up. He walked toward the young man that took the world from him. For the years he knew Watari, the elderly man acted like a father to him. He never had that before or rather he couldn't remember what it felt like. Standing in front of Raito, he growled, "I will ensure your death, Kira."

As he stood up, losing all control, Raito yelled, "I'm not Kira!" He had to fight back or he would lose. He didn't want to die. He threw a punch at L and watched the older man fly back. Stalking toward the detective, he growled, "I'm not Kira. Get it through your head."

"I would if Raito-kun was telling the truth." L replied as he kicked the young man across the room. Before anymore damage could have been done, Matsuda grabbed a hold of him while Yagami grabbed his son. He stared at Raito with hatred but also sadness.

Yagami spoke, "I believe everyone needs to cool down. This is getting out of hand."

"Yeah. I agree with the chief. It is like Kira wants us to fight amongst ourselves." Matsuda added.

The entire room fell silent and L continued to stare at the person he knew was Kira. He could tell the others what was said in the bedroom. He could even prove it with the tapes. He knew there were cameras in the bedroom that he never told Raito about. It was for his protection. He really didn't need those but Watari insisted.

Raito wanted to laugh. It wasn't the truth even though it would help. He got what he wanted. Everyone sided with him. They believed he was innocent. Sadly, once L did the test he would be a suspect again. He would be put to death. L had all the power in their game now. He needed another plan. Could he get the older man to love him? Could he get L's real name in time?

L stood up straight surprising everyone. Tilting his head, he spoke, "Yagami-san and Matsuda-san is right. This is what Kira wants." He knew that Kira got what he wanted. The others sided with him, the murderer. He sighed annoyed but keep his words to himself. He needed these men to help him now more than ever.

Aizawa asked, "When should we hold the funeral?"

"As soon as possible." L answered sadly. He turned away and walked down the hall. He needed to think. As he leaned against the wall, he thought about what happened in the bedroom. He not only was willing to sleep with his enemy, he showed his true identity. He couldn't believe he was that careless. Never before did someone bring out these emotions within him. Feeling a power he hadn't for years, he whispered, "Kan-sama."

"It has been a while my child." A male's voice replied.

Looking up from the ground to look at the man who turned him, L wanted to say so many things. He wanted to mourn for the death of a human who had been by his side for years even after he revealed his true identity. Kan looked the same as when they met the first time. Kan had long brown hair with hazel eyes and worn a tight t-shirt and tight blue jeans. Glancing back at the floor, he asked, "Why have you come?"

"I felt my child's distress." Kan answered as he walked toward L. He took the young man into his arms, holding him close.

L chuckled, "Child? We were lovers at one point of time."

"It was fun, was it not?"

L didn't answer. What could he say? Yes it was fun but they were not meant to be together forever. They were both too dominant for each other. They would never work. Maybe that was the reason why he did what he did in the bedroom. Maybe he wanted Raito by his side. Could that work? The teenager was dead set on riding the world of criminals. He knew that he would have to end the poor soul one way or another.

Turning the corner, Raito froze in his tracks as he saw L being held by another man. Rage rose inside of him like never before. No one should be able to get that close to L but him. It was his right to be near L. Why did he felt like that? L was his enemy not anything else. Yet, he felt rage for seeing what he did. As he took a step forward, he placed a calm mask on and coughed, "Ryuuzaki."

Kan took a step away from L and questioned, "Ryuuzaki?"

"That is what I have the task force call me." L explained as he turned to look at the teenager. Those eyes held so many emotions, but he knew one well. The other was raging. For what, he didn't know.

"Ah, I see. Yes, it would be wise to keep your real name from anyone." Kan cracked a smile while saying those words. L's real name would not kill him at all. He made sure of that a long time ago. Who would have thought it would help L in a case?

Raito held his hand out and introduced himself, "My name is Yagami Raito. You?"

Shaking the boy's hand, Kan answered, "Please just call me Kan." He felt the rage rolling off the other man and wondered why. When his hand was released, he watched the teenager look at L. _So, you did not like me holding L. I wonder what is between you two. _He thought.

_Why the hell am I getting all worked over about some guy holding L? I am meant to kill L. I cannot afford feeling for my enemy. I do not like him. I hate his guts. _Raito ranted to himself. He wanted to punch himself for getting worked up about some stranger. As he thought about it, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I gave him clearance a while ago." L lied. As Raito looked at him strangely, he continued, "He is a dear friend to me."

"Really now, you should not be shy. We were lovers." Kan replied, hoping to get a reaction out of the teenager. All he got was a short glare and the teenager placed a mask on to show no interest. _Now that is interesting. You hide your emotions well almost as good as L. Hmm, I wonder why I sense so much death on you. _Kan thought.

_Kan, is it? I wonder what he is really doing here and how he really got here. L was lying about giving him clearance. Could he be another criminal L got to work for him? I will have to make sure to end his life too just in case. _Raito thought. He smiled sweetly at Kan even though he wanted to punch the other man.

L looked between his sire and Raito, seeing them measuring each other up. He sighed loudly which gain both of the men to look at him. Shaking his head, he replied, "Watari died. Kira ended him."

Kan looked sad and sighed, "I am sorry to hear that. He was a good man." So that is what distressed L so much. He was sure there was more but he wasn't about to ask.

Raito took L's hand and whispered, "We will catch Kira." He gained a hatred glare but he ignored it. He would do what it took to win. Even if he must sleep with his enemy to hold it over L's head, he would. He would win their game and get rid of L and anyone else in his way.

Kan glanced over at the teenager, sensing danger coming from him. He kept his mouth shut. He would ask L about it later. It was not the time to question what was going on between them or reveal his true identity to anyone.

L shook the hand off and glared at Raito. He didn't want comfort from the one who killed his caretaker. He glanced over at Kan and thought he must tell the other later of what was going on. He sighed, "It would be best to have the other members meet Kan before questions arise."

Kan stood there and nodded his head. He agreed with the detective. As he looked at the teenager, he realized everything. He sighed annoyed to be so close, yet unable to do anything at the moment. He could not act without talking to L first. The last time he made a move to protect L, he was scolded for it. He followed L and Raito out into the main room. The eyes of everyone in the room looked at him. All of them were confused but he would let L talk.

"Everyone, please meet my dear friend, Kan-san. He will now be helping us take on Kira." L explained to everyone in the room. Raito sat down, glaring at Kan, hiding it from view from everyone but him. Matsuda greeted Kan happily. Aizawa and Mogi introduced themselves. Yagami walked over to Kan, introducing himself and thanking Kan for helping out.

Raito continued to glare at Kan. He didn't like the man at all. Kan turned around and grinned at him. He felt fear race through him but he pushed it to the back. He would not let anyone stand in his way. He would figure a way to get L out of his way. He would make sure he had something over L's head. With an innocent smile, he asked, "So, Kan-san, you and Ryuuzaki were lovers?" Like he thought, everyone gasped out their surprise. His father and Aizawa coughed uncomfortable.

Kan stared at the young murderer and thought to mess with him, "Were? We are still lovers, Raito-kun." He enjoyed the rage coming from the boy. He would not let the other take L away from the world. He would find a way to end the fool known as Kira. Yes, he figured it out quickly. The death he sense on Raito was the many lives the boy took.

L following Kan's lead, "Kan, I did not want anyone to know about us."

"Wow, Ryuuzaki, I never thought you were into guys." Matsuda spoke and then said. "But I'm glad you are happy with someone."

"You should not be shy." Kan replied, playing his part perfectly. He walked to L and took the other man into his arms, kissing him gently.

Breaking the kiss, L shook his head and replied, "I do not want Kira to use you against me." He glanced at Raito again and saw those eyes widened. So, his friend slash enemy thought he found a way to win.

Raito could not believe his ears. He had something to hold over L's head. Now, only if Kan was using his real name in front of him. All he would have to do is find his last name.

He turned to look at the task force. He needed to have Misa close by. L spoke, "I want Misa-chan brought back here. Once we test the thirteen rule, we will need to watch her carefully."

"You will not give it up." Aizawa growled.

"No, I will not." L replied as he took his seat next to Raito.

Raito knew a way to win against L. Now, all he had to do was get Misa to look at Kan's name. He would have L back down using his lover against him. He looked at Kan to see a smirk. What was Kan smirking about? As he looked at the others, he remarked, "Misa should be brought here. It is the only way to clear her and mine name for once and for all."

"Oh, you are a suspect?" Kan asked.

L answered coldly, "Yes."

"Hmm, I will have to keep that in mind then." Kan replied still smirking.

Matsuda jumped up from his chair and spoke, "I'll get Misa-Misa. I'm sure she will come when she hears her name is almost cleared." He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

L looked at his mentor, wondering what the other was smiling about. He hoped it wasn't about the battle. He would not let Kan take Raito's life. That right belonged to him. He turned to face the teenager and sighed. He really didn't like the idea to ending a friend's life. Yes, he did feel something from the younger man. They would have made a great pair if Raito wasn't Kira.

Aizawa growled, "This is pointless. Raito and Misa are in the clear."

L disagreed, "The only reason they are in the clear is because of the thirteen rule. Once we have criminal a end criminal b, we will wait for thirteen days to see if the rule is false or true. I have already said I will retire if the rule is proven true." He turned around and typed quickly on the computer. He quickly brought back all information. He felt Kan lean over his chair, looking at his information. Watari already got some country to allow the test. He was surprised to see it was Japan who agreed. He sighed, "Yagami-san, I wish you to over look the test. Please take the death note."

Yagami grabbed the death note, not really liking the idea but thought it was the only way to prove to their leader his son's innocence. He was handed an address and left to carry out his orders.

Raito sat there thinking. _I could use my dad. I could control him and get the criminal b's name. No. Dad would not know criminal b's name. L would be the only one who knows that information. Then, I will have to have Misa look at Kan, know his full name and use that against L to gain the information. That is it. _He thought. He glanced over at L and smirked. _I have you, L. _

L felt eyes on him but didn't turn to look at the teenager. He knew he was taking a risk by bringing Misa to the headquarters. He needed her here, so he could stop both Kiras right off the bat. He sighed and turned to face his sire who was still smirking. He tilted his head to try to piece together what his sire was smirking about.

Matsuda ran back inside, looking pale and sick. He took deep breathes and whispered, "Oh god."

"What is it Matsuda?" Aizawa asked worried for his co-worker.

Flopping onto the chair, Matsuda whispered, "I got to Misa's apartment. It wasn't far from the headquarters."

"Where is Misa-chan?" L asked, looking around, unable to see the hyper girl.

"She's dead." Matsuda answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death, some lime.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all lovely reviews/comments. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three:

Everyone asked, "What?"

Matsuda looked at Raito sadly and explained, "It would seem her friend came by and found the body. The police were present and I knew one of them. I asked them what happened and he told me they found Misa-Misa's body. She was dead on the scene."

Raito sat there frozen. _No. It can't be. How did it happen? I needed that dumb girl. _Raito ranted to himself. He couldn't believe the news. When he looked up, he saw Kan smiling. Who would be smiling about someone's death? He quickly looked at L to see no emotion whatsoever. He didn't understand. How can he win against L now? Maybe he should sleep with the older man. It would ruin L if everyone knew he slept with a suspect. Could he get the detective to sleep with him?

"I'm so sorry, Raito." Matsuda spoke.

Glancing over at the dumb police officer, Raito showed sadness even though he really didn't care about Misa's death. Well he did but not for the same reason as the others believed. He needed the annoying girl to farther his goal. Now, he didn't have her. He would have to do it himself. He would find a way to gain Kan's full name and make sure L slept with him. Standing up, he spoke, "I need to get some fresh air. After hearing about this, I… Well I just need to have time to myself."

Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda looked at L waiting to see what he would say. But he glanced over at the lying boy and shrugged his shoulders. As he turned around to face the computer, he replied monotonously, "I am sorry for Raito-kun's loss. Please take his time."

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki." Raito replied as he left. He needed to get the other death note and ensure to have it set up for criminals to die. He didn't want them figuring out Misa was behind the killings.

In the main room, Kan sat down next to L, staring at him. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda all left to get some lunch. He asked, "Why did you let Kira walk away?"

"He cannot harm me."

"Maybe not but he can harm those who work for you."

"I will end him when the time is right."

"You do not want to end his life?"

"No."

"Then I will take care of it."

"NO!" L yelled. "Kira is my enemy and only I have the right to end him." Was there another reason why he didn't want Kan to finish the job? He wanted that blood for himself. Only one taste and he was addicted to it. He enjoyed the sweetness of it. Still, there was another reason he wanted Kan away from Raito. He couldn't believe that he really felt friendship toward the boy. He hated Raito but also cared for the other man.

"Lawliet." Kan whispered sadly.

"Do not call me by my real name."

"No one is here and second it cannot kill you."

"I do not need others knowing what I am."

"You regret it?"

"I regret nothing of what I have done." L replied to the question. He started to type as he felt arms wrapped around him. He sighed and glanced upwards to see his sire worried. He sighed again and retorted, "I have my reasons of letting him live."

"He is dangerous and could kill those who stand by your side."

"You do not know the task force well."

"They are against Kira."

"They do not believe me when I say Raito-kun is Kira." L explained. "And now more than ever they will side with him since Misa-chan is dead." He was released from the hug and he turned around. Looking straight at the one who made him, he wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut. Someone was coming toward them. When the door was opened, he looked over at Yagami and asked, "Has criminal b died after forty seconds?"

Yagami looked at Kan then at L. He sighed solemnly, "Yes. Now we wait." He looked around seeing no one. He finally asked, "Where is everyone?"

"I am afraid we have some bad news. It would seem Misa-chan was found dead. Raito-kun went to clear his head and the others went to take an early lunch break." L explained emotionless. It wasn't his style to get emotional about things. Yagami sat down looking gloomily and he couldn't blame the older male. He wanted to say everything would be okay but it would be a lie. Raito was Kira, he was positive about it. He did feel something for the elderly Yagami. It was too bad that his son was a murderer.

"You still believe my son is Kira though?" Yagami asked without looking up at their leader. He couldn't bare to see those eyes studying him and telling him that his son was a killer.

"Yes, I do. The thirteen rule is the only thing standing in our way to prove his innocence or guilt." L answered.

"The worst part is I hope the criminal dies on the thirteen day." Yagami replied as he stood up. Looking at Kan and L, he whispered, "I will catch up with my men and get my lunch. I also wish to take my son home for a day. His mother and sister are missing him." He doesn't wait to hear what L has to say and left.

Kan stared straight ahead and replied, "I see. With a man like him backing his son, no one would see the murderer that he is."

"Do not touch Raito-kun." L retorted in a threatening voice. He would let no harm come to Raito. The only person who can harm Raito was him. He began typing up information and everything leading him there. He saw his sire giving him a worried look from the corner of his eye but he ignored it. Once again, he felt arms around his thin body. Part of him wanted to lean into the touch but he refused to go back down that road. It didn't work in the past. It would not work now.

Raito stood there, watching once again as Kan held L. L was his. Where did that come from? As he coughed, he was plesed as he saw Kan pulling away from L. He walked over and sat down. He looked at L and leaned forward. Hiding his grin, he whispered, "L, I want you."

Kan glared at the young man. He knew the other was trying to play his child. He hated the fact he could not touch the boy. Well, he could but he would be hated by L. That wasn't something he wanted. He sighed, "You do realize his lover is standing right here."

"I am pretty sure you two were past lovers and not lovers now." Raito replied. He finally decided to get Kan and L to hate each other. He would use whatever means he had. He ran his hand over L's leg, keeping his eyes straight on Kan. He realized L wouldn't push him away at all. If he could get Kan to hate L, he could get Kan on his side and finish off L.

Noticing L not removing Raito's hand, Kan growled, "L."

L turned to look at Kan and sighed. He didn't want to fight with his sire but he couldn't stop the feeling of enjoyment as Raito ran his hand over his leg. It felt like a fire running through him. It was dangerous to let the young man near him but it also made him feel alive. Maybe part of him does regret being turned. He went back to his work and replied, "Raito-kun is very smart. He figured out we were lying about being lovers."

Kan was ready to pull the selfish boy away from his child but stopped. Something within L's voice told him to back off and let him handle it. He sighed annoyed and walked toward the door. He replied, "I will check myself into a room. Please inform me when Watari's funeral will be."

L didn't say a word but stared straight ahead. He remembered the way he let his caretaker down. He turned to look at Raito. Yes, he wanted to get even with the younger man. He wanted to drain Raito's blood until Raito begged him to stop. He stood up and walked toward the teenager who was trying to break him. He leaned forward and kissed the younger man. It was intoxicating.

Raito couldn't stop the smirk forming. He won this round. He leaned forward, taking some control of the kiss. He pulled L down on top of his lap. He didn't want to enjoy the kiss but it was making him feel lightheaded. He felt saliva run down his chin but he didn't care. He had L where he wanted him. He wondered if he wanted this for a while or he was enjoying the small victory.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Yagami yelled at the door way. His men are behind him and gasped to see what was going on.

Matsuda whispered, "I thought there was something going on between them."

L pulled back and stared at the task force. It would seem Kira gotten the upper hand for right now. He moved away from his suspect and sat back in his chair. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain. Glancing over at Raito who was trying to hide his smirk, he sighed, "Grief does odd things."

"What?" Yagami growled.

"Raito was grieving and then he kissed me. I returned the kiss for my own grief over Watari." L explained and sat there with his thumb on his lower lip.

Raito glared at the detective. Grief hadn't anything to do with the kiss and L knew that. He looked back at the others. Some were not buying it. Well almost all of them weren't buying the lie except Matsuda.

Yagami took a step forward and asked, "Raito, what happened? Do not even think of saying it was grief."

Raito had no choice but to follow L's lead. He wasn't about to say he enjoyed being near L. As he looked down, looking ashamed, he replied, "I do not know why L returned the kiss but with Misa's death I just needed to feel. L was the closest person by me."

"I thought Kan was your lover." Yagami remarked to L. He believed his son about his grief, but he didn't buy that reason for L.

Looking up at the ceiling with his thumb in his mouth, L mumbled, "Kan lied. We were lovers but we broke that off a while ago."

"Why did you kiss my son?"

"I told Yagami-san why. I was in grief."

"Do you even grief?" Aizawa snapped.

"Just because I do not show my emotions does not mean I do not have any. Watari was by my side for a long time and acted like a father to me. Of course, I grief over his loss." L replied coldly. The task force took a step back like he was ready to attack them. He turned around and asked, "About Watari's funeral?"

Sitting down, Aizawa answered, "I have a friend. He said he could do the funeral tonight if you wish."

"That would be good. Thank you, Aizawa-san." L replied while working to get the information back on the screens.

Raito sat there raging. Now, his father will think that he was into guys. Well he wasn't very interested in either sex. L was the first who got him hot and bothered. What was he thinking? L was his enemy and he needed a way to get rid of the older man. Kan was his last hope. He needed that man to hate L. It looked like Kan still held feelings for L. He could use that against L.

L felt eyes on him and he hid his smile. Raito thought he could be beaten but it was impossible. He would live through anything. He turned to glance at the teenager who was glaring daggers at him. His lips turned up into a small smile. He was enjoying this. He shouldn't be enjoying the fight. He should be planning a way to end Raito's life. He couldn't stop the feeling of being alive though.

Yagami sat in his seat and stared at his son and their leader. He knew what they were saying was a bunch of bullshit but he wasn't going to keep nagging at them about it. He would have a discussion with his son later. He didn't like the fact they were getting close. After all, L was trying to end his son's life. He didn't hate L though. L was only doing his job but he didn't have to like that his son was being accused of being a mass-murderer.

Raito turned around and began to help L gaining the information back. He would be pleased if the information never came back up again but sadly he had to play the part that he wanted to catch Kira at all costs. When he heard someone come in the room, he glanced back to see Kan staring at him with hatred. His lips turned up into a smirk and went back to work.

Kan walked over and sat next to L. As he watched the detective quickly type up, he asked, "When will the funeral be held?"

Aizawa answered, "In about two hours."

"Thank you, Aizawa-san. I am grateful for what you have done." L replied without looking behind him. His voice monotone like always. Typing away, he asked, "Any word on how Misa-chan died?"

"The police are claiming Kira did it." Matsuda answered in a sad voice.

Raito didn't look back at all. He was raging once again. He didn't kill the dumb girl. After all, he needed her. Calming himself down, he turned around and sighed, "The more reason to get the bastard."

Yagami looked at his son to see the sadness on his face. Maybe the grief was the truth after all. He would have to talk to Raito alone.

Raito glanced over at Kan who was smiling. Why was the man smiling? It gave him the creeps. He didn't like someone smiling at him like that. It made him feel the other knew everything about him. Sighing, he turned back to the computer and asked, "Ryuuzaki, can we really gain all the information back?"

"Yes. I can do it." L answered while typing on the computer. He wasn't about to let his guard down. He kept thinking of ways to end the teenager. Two hours passed by in silence. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find the task force, ready to leave. He looked at the computer once more and stood up. It would seem the task force was surprised at his decision. He sighed, "As I said, Watari's death hit hard. I wish to attend his funeral." The entire team filed out of the room and headed to the grave site. He should have had the funeral in England but he had no time for that alone he would never show Kira where his heirs were.

Kan sat by L sensing the distress. He wanted to give comfort but knew he would be pushed away. He looked at the young man known as Kira. He really wanted to kill the foolish human who gave L distress.

Raito sat next to his father in silence. He felt eyes on him and looked to see Kan staring at him. He didn't like the guy. Who did Kan think he was to be by L's side though everything? He wanted the man out of the way. He wanted to be the one sitting next to L. No. He could not think like this. He had to win against L. He would have to kill L. Feeling for his enemy would create his downfall. What he was doing with L was nothing more than playing a game.

The car stopped and everyone got out. He walked up the hill to the grave and listened to the priest but the words were lost on him. His eyes remained at the grave. His caretaker should have been buried in England where his home was. He sighed sadly. He still didn't know what to do about Kira. Part of him wanted the young man to suffer and die. The other part wanted the company he gained from Raito. L glanced sideways to see Raito standing tall by his father's side. Kan was to his right while everyone else was behind their chief and his son. He stepped closer to Kan, his sire. He needed some comfort.

Raito glanced over at L seeing said man leaning closer to Kan. His hands curled into fists. He didn't want L leaning on Kan for comfort. He wanted the older man to ask him for support. It was part of his plan or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

He felt eyes on him and he knew Raito was looking at him. More like glaring at him. He turned his head to catch Raito's eyes. Kan smiled as he wrapped his arm around L's waist. _Kira, you will never gain him. I will ensure that. _He thought.

_That bastard. He is doing it on purpose. He wants me to show my anger to the task force. Well, he has anything coming. I will win L's heart and then his name. _Raito ranted to himself as he turned his eyes onto the priest. He would not lose to some guy who knew nothing about him. He was god and he would make sure his perfect world comes.

L felt Kan wrap his arm around his waist but ignored the touch. He really didn't want Kan's touch. It felt strange after all this time. He wanted someone else's touch. He wanted Raito's. That was dangerous. He knew that he would have to kill the younger man at some point. As the priest finished, he watch the priest walk away. He felt the others walk away except Raito and Kan.

Kan turned to look at Raito and replied, "Leave us some time alone."

Raito wanted to argue but he knew his father was waiting for him. Turning away, he walked down the path to catch up with his father. He really hated leaving them alone. He should be the only one who should be alone with L.

At the grave, Kan whispered, "Lawliet."

"What did I say about saying my name?"

"He needs to be killed."

"The law will end his life."

"Not if he figures a way out of it. He is smart and will do whatever it takes to ensure his life."

"If that happens, then I will ensure his fate."

"No, you will not."

"How do you know?"

"You do not wish to kill him."

L chuckled darkly. It was the truth but he also wanted to drain Raito completely. He wanted the sweet intoxicating blood again. He turned away from his sire and walked down the hill. It was time to get back to work. He knew how to ensure everyone's safety. He felt Kan following him. When he slid into the car, he stared at his enemy with coldness.

Raito shivered by the look he was gaining from the older man. He didn't like it. It gave him the creeps and made him fear for his life. He had only thirteen days before he would be sent to death. He had to figure out a way to gain the criminal's name. Would L give him that information? Could he gain the name in time?

Kan slid into the car, sitting next to L once again. He glared at the boy who was insane to think he could better the world with killing. He sighed annoyed that his child would not listen to him. Maybe he should take matters in his own hands.

Yagami asked, "What happens now?"

"We wait for the thirteen rule to be proven true or false." L answered without taking his eyes off of Raito. Raito stared right back, determined. He knew the younger man was planning something. He would have to take care of the threat soon.

Raito turned away from those soulless eyes and looked around. He figured he might have to use the task force against L. He would have to take the risk and reveal his true identity to L and threaten the task force to get what he wants. He sighed, "The rule will be proven true."

"You are so sure of it." Kan replied.

"I know I'm innocent." Raito growled. He really didn't like Kan. What was it about this man that drove Raito mad? He wanted the other away from L. Could he really be feeling something for his enemy?

When they got back to headquarters, L relieved everyone for the day. Raito stayed behind convincing his father that he wanted to help L. He didn't want the help but didn't say a word. He watched Kan walk away angrily. He didn't wish to upset his sire but at the same time he wanted his sire to stay out of it. He watched as Raito hacked through his systems quickly. He remarked, "You can be a great L if I did die."

Stopping typing, Raito turned to look at his enemy. What could he say? What happened in the bedroom was an illusion. He leaned forward and whispered, "I will not lose."

"Sadly, Raito-kun is wrong. He will lose and that is just sad. Raito-kun could have been a great detective if he did not choose the path of killing." L commented.

"If I have the power to kill, then would not the task force be in danger?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it how you like."

"Raito-kun thinks I care."

"You do."

"Raito-kun is once again wrong. I do not care for the lives of humans. I know they will die."

"You are human too."

"Am I? I thought I proven that false."

Raito stood up and grabbed L by his t-shirt. He pulled the other close and sealed those taunting lips with his own. When he felt arms wrapped around him, he thought he got L. He lost control of the kiss and now he was pressed against the wall with L closing around him. He was going insane. He couldn't stop the feelings of happiness rising inside of him.

L couldn't stop the feeling. He wanted the other near him. He slipped his hand under the shirt, feeling the soft smooth skin. He was going insane by being so close to the other man. He was losing his control. Breaking the kiss, his hand pinched Raito's nipple to gain such a beautiful sound.

Outside the room, Kan leaned against the wall hearing the noise and sensing the excitement from both of them. He wanted to walk in and drag L away from the murderer. He closed his eyes and whispered, "He will do whatever it takes to defeat you. Do you not see it, L?"

Back in the room, Raito couldn't stop the small sounds escaping his mouth. He was losing his control. Shouldn't he hate this? Yet, he was feeling the heat rise. He wanted the older man more. He pulled L closer to him, rubbing his clothe groin against L. He needed some relief. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't want L like this. It was only a game. He hit his head against the wall when he felt L's lips against his neck. He felt sharp teeth teasing the same area from before. He was lost in the pleasure. When those fangs pierce his skin, he groaned, "L." He finally realized L was telling the truth, he wasn't alive; he was some kind of monster. He was letting L feed off of him and he enjoyed it.

Feeling Raito rub against him, L continued to feed off the teenager. Realizing it would kill the other, he pulled back, licking at the bite mark. He leaned toward Raito's ear, and grabbing Raito's lower regions, he whispered, "Come for me."

Raito couldn't stop his release or the sound he made. As he slid to the floor, he looked up at his enemy. How could he win now? How can he beat someone already dead? He has to use the task force against L. He has no choice in the matter.

Walking in, Kan asked angrily, "Are you both done?"

Standing up, calming his features, Raito smirked, "It would seem you are jealous, Kan. Sorry if you can't handle L." He walked out the room, and headed to the bedroom to get cleaned up.

L looked at his sire who was looking like he was ready to kill someone. Flopping onto his seat, he pulled his legs up and sighed, "Say it."

"He is using you."

"I am using him too."

"Do not lie to me. You want him."

"Maybe I do. What business is that to you?"

"Damn it, L. He will kill the task force. Do you wish to see them die?"

"I will not let that happen."

"Like you prevent Watari's death." Kan replied harshly. Everything became silent and he whispered, "I did…"

"Yes you did. You are right. I could have prevented his death but I did not."

"Then take care of this before others die, L."

"No."

"Then let me do it."

"Like how you ended Misa-chan's life." L replied as he watched his sire sigh.

Kan stared at his child and sighed, "I had no choice. It was becoming a problem in this world."

"You should have let me handle it. I would have them both put to death by the law."

"Do you think they would believe about shinigami and a notebook that kills?"

L stood up and raised his voice, "Do not interfere again." He stalked out of the room, heading to the roof. He needed to clear his head. He didn't want neither Raito nor Kan near him.

Kan stared at the wall wondering what he can do to prevent more deaths. The number now was becoming a problem. He turned to find the boy causing all the problems.

Tilting his head, Raito asked in a so innocent fake voice, "Did you upset L?"

Kan's hands curled into fists. He wanted to harm the boy who was causing problems to his child. He wanted Kira gone from this world. Taking a step forward, he spoke coldly, "You are Kira. You will die one way or another."

"Prove I am indeed Kira and the law will punish me." Raito remarked. Before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall, staring into cold hazel eyes. He put a calm mask on even though he feared Kan.

"I will kill you to prevent any harm to L. I will end your life without blinking an eye." Kan whispered as he leaned forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews/comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

On the roof, L stared straight ahead, trying to figure out what to do. He could end Raito's life right now if he wanted to. Still he enjoyed the other's company. He wanted it. It made him feel alive. Maybe he does regret his decision those years ago.

_The night was cold and wet but he didn't care. He walked down the streets, looking for a shelter. He saw a bar that looked interesting. He wasn't a big fan of bars but for some reason he felt the urge to go inside. L stepped inside, already disliking the place. The music was too loud and there was a huge crowd. He sat down at the bar and ordered a fruity drink. He never liked the bitter taste of beer. He scanned the area seeing nothing that interested him. Before he could move from his seat, a young man sat next to him. The man wore a tight black t-shirt and fitting blue jeans. His hair was brown and long. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "May I help you?" _

"_You do not seem the type to visit such places." _

"_I'm taking a walk." _

"_So you decide to come into a bar. Most people come here to get drunk."_

"_I do not like how that makes me feel."_

_Holding out his hand, the young man introduced himself, "My name is Kan." _

"_L." L replied. _

_Kan tilted his head and chuckled, "An odd name." _

"_Yes, well I am not a normal person." L responded as he tried to pull his legs up onto the seat. He didn't like sitting normal. It made his mind slack. They talked for hours and he never felt like this before. He left with a promise of coming back. He came back twice a week, always seeing Kan there. He felt alive again._

_Months pasted and finally Kan showed his true colors. L was frightened at first. Who would have thought he met a vampire? He didn't believe it either. He was intoxicated when Kan bit him. He wanted to feel it again. Two days later, he wanted to be what Kan was. He didn't want to live in the world that didn't care for him. Kan didn't want to at first, but he convinced the man to do it._

_Caressing L's face, Kan whispered, "It will hurt." _

"_I am use to being hurt." _

"_Death is painful." _

"_I thought it would be." L replied, not taking his eyes off of Kan. Kan leaned forward and he arched his neck to give the other man access. Yes, he knew that he was throwing his life away. He wasn't even sure Kan would change him, but he didn't care. He lived alone for so long and it was horrible. He wanted to feel alive again. Like Kan said, death was painful and he couldn't stop the whimpers escaping his lips. He went limp in Kan's arms and stared at the man who was taking his life. When Kan's wrist was pushed in front of his lips, he didn't want to taste blood but it was forced on him. He awoke two hours later in a huge bed. Looking around, he found Kan looking out the window. Sitting up in bed, he spoke, "Thank you." _

_Kan didn't turn around and sighed, "What a sad life you had, L Lawliet." _

"_You know my full name." _

"_I read your memories as I drained you of your blood." _

"_Interesting." _

_Kan turned around and sighed, "Why did you wish to die?" _

"_There is no one to mourn for my loss." _

"_You sound so sure." _

"_I know I will not be missed." _

L closed his eyes and held back the tears threatening to fall. Yes, no one missed him. He had no one. The only person who stood by his side was Kan. They had a wonderful time being together but that soon became boring. He left and looked for his life again. Now, he felt alive again. He sighed. Opening his eyes, he whispered into the wind, "I wish to revenge Wammy's death but I want to keep the one who makes me feel alive. What should I do?"

In the main room, Raito stared at Kan who was looking as if ready to strike. He wanted someone to walk in and save him even if that meant L. He was pushed against the wall hard. He couldn't seem to breathe right. Something about Kan made fear race wildly inside of him. What was he dealing with? What was happening? He was a god and no one should make him feel like this.

Leaning closer to the boy who dares to harm his child, Kan whispered, "No one is around to save you, boy. I could end your life like I did with that young girl."

His eyes widened as he heard what Kan said. Kan killed Misa but how? He felt his body tense and he wanted to run. He wanted to be away from this man. He could run to his father and tell him what he heard. There was no proof except Kan admitting it. Raito raised his hands, pushing the other man back some. He glared at Kan and replied, "You are a fool. You confessed."

"I do not care, boy. The police can never harm me." Kan retorted coldly. He pushed Raito's wrists to the wall, pinning the boy there. He sneered, "You on the other hand killed so many. How do you sleep at night? Do you think that you have the right?"

Raito kept his mouth shut. He wasn't stupid enough to admit anything. It was another trick to get him to confess. He shook his head and snapped, "I didn't kill anyone."

L walked into the room and felt anger raise inside of him. In quick movements, he pulled Kan away from Raito and threw the other man against the other wall. Stepping in front of Raito, he hissed, "I told you not to touch him."

Raito slid down the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe his enemy just saved his life. Kan was something he could not handle. He needed a way out of this. Could he use Kan's confession?

Kan stood up, dusting his pants off. He looked at his child and the boy who was doing everything in his power to end L. He sighed, "You wish to protect a murderer."

"I told you to not touch him." L growled. Kan walked toward him and he kept his person in front of Raito. Why was he protecting a murderer? Why was he going against his sire for the teenager?

Kan walked away from the two young men. He sighed annoyed. He didn't like his child protecting such an evil monster. As he glanced at Raito, he hissed, "Do as you wish, but his life is done for one way or another."

He watched his sire walk out of the room and he turned to look at the teenager. As he helped the young man to stand up, L spoke, "You are a fool to upset him."

"I didn't do anything. What kind of person are you to keep someone like him close by? He confessed to murdering Misa." Raito sneered. He stood there in front of L. He needed a way to stop Kan and L at once. Before he knew what was happening, he was pushed against the wall with lips closing on his. He couldn't stop the fire running wild through him. L was his and his only. He was forgetting his plans.

Breaking the kiss, L replied, "I keep my sire close because he made me. As for Misa-chan, she was the second Kira. She was going to get death like Raito-kun."

Raito stared at his adversary and whispered, "The task force is open for the game."

L kept his cool mask on even though he was raging inside. He pushed Raito into the wall more and leaned to the teenager's ear, whispering deadly, "Does Raito-kun believe he could use them against me? I would kill him within a heart beat."

Raito couldn't stop the small whimper escaping his lips. What was going on? He was getting turned on by L's threat. He didn't fear for his life but instead was getting aroused. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled the older man closer to him. He needed to ruin L. He had to keep that in mind.

L pushed closer to his suspect. He was losing all control being around Raito. He wanted the younger man more than anything. The worst part, he knew Raito was counting on his lust. He pulled back only to be grabbed. He stared into lust filled honey eyes and mumbled, "I do not think Raito-kun will gain what he wants from me."

"All I want is you."

"To ruin me."

"No. I want you." Raito lied or rather told the truth but he didn't want to admit it. He stepped closer to the older man. He wanted to feel something else than this hatred. He was fighting himself for what he wanted and what he thought he needed to happen. L backed away from him, leaving him alone. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. He was going insane. He was using his body to get what he wanted.

L stared at the tan well muscular chest. He could not stop licking his lips while staring at the younger man. He wanted to step closer and take the boy.

Raito saw the lust within those soulless eyes. He unbuckled his pants, sliding them down his long legs. Stepping out of them, he ran his hand down his chest down to his groin. He groaned softly as he touched himself through the fabric.

L felt his pants become tight on him. Yes, he wanted to push the younger man against the wall and take him. He needed to control his lust. He couldn't give into Raito. Stepping forward, he grabbed Raito's hand. Smirking, he ran his hand over Raito's clothed groin.

Raito groaned in bliss as his head snapped back. The pleasure was driving him crazy. When he felt the touch stop, he opened his eyes to stare at his enemy. He chocked out, "Why… Why did you… you stop?"

L leaned forward and whispered right by Raito's lips, "Raito-kun will have to try harder than this to get me." He walked out the room, leaving the teenager alone and hard.

Raito curled his hands into fists. Turning around, he punched the wall. How dare L walk away from him? L should have taken him against the wall. The older man should have been in his hands by now. He refused to let this be the last time of getting the older man to sleep with him.

In the upper bedroom, L grabbed a couple of blood packets. As he walked down the hall, he walked into a room where his sire was. He threw a blood packet onto the table. Kan turned to look at him. He flopped onto the chair, feeding from the blood packet.

Kan sighed and sat down. He didn't touch the blood packet and asked, "Did you enjoy him?"

Tilting his head, L shrugged his shoulders. After finishing the blood packet, he spoke, "You should not have told him that you killed Misa."

"It sacred him."

"Hmm. He is very interesting."

"Did you enjoy him?"

"Oh, I left him with a boner."

"L." Kan laughed as he shook his head. His child could prove to be difficult at times. He took the blood packet and fed. As he threw the packet away, he replied, "He left you excited."

"Yes he did but I did not want to take him yet."

"So, you decided already to take him."

"It will be the last pleasure he gains before his death."

"Will you kill him?"

"No. I will let the law punish him." L replied as he stood up. It was time to get everything working again. With a goodbye, he left his sire alone.

Kan whispered to the empty room, "You want him more than you are admitting."

In a bedroom, Raito looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe L did that to him. He had L in his hands and then L turned the table around, making him fail in his plan. The worst part was he was left with a boner. He couldn't stop feeling the excitement from playing L. He ran his hand down his bare chest to his clothe groin. He slipped his hand inside his boxers, touching himself. Closing his eyes from the pleasure, he moaned, "L." He pictured L doing this to him.

_L walked into the room and leaned over him, whispering how he was going to make him come. He shivered as he felt those cold hands run across his heated skin. When one hand slipped into his boxers, touching his cock, he arched his back, panting. Yes, this is what he wanted. L leaned toward his neck, making his breathes come short. He felt fangs tease his neck and he wanted the other to bit him, make him feel fire run through his veins. He whispered, "L." _

_L would whisper, "I will take you to pleasure and back." _

Raito squeezed himself as he moaned, "L." He couldn't stop the blood rushing down to his groin. He wanted the other man to be touching him, sucking him, and biting him. He arched his back when he felt his need ready to release. When he came, he moaned loudly, "L!"

In the main room, L stared at the screen with his thumb in his mouth. It was exciting to see the younger man playing with himself thinking of him. It made him want to touch himself too. He sighed and went back to work. Tomorrow the task force will come and he wanted the information all back on.

The next day, Yagami came to headquarters. As he walked into the room, he saw L sitting there typing away. He asked, "Where is Raito?"

"I believe he is still asleep."

"I thought he would have came home last night."

"I decided to stay. It was late by the time we were done." Raito answered as he walked into the room, looking perfect as always. He sat next to L and began to help him hack into the systems. He didn't want anyone to know that he was dreaming of having sex with the older man. When Kan walked into the room, he froze. He felt afraid of the other man. He didn't like how Kan threatened him. He still wondered if he could use Kan's confession against him.

L looked at his sire and turned to go back to work. As the others came into the room, he announced, "It has been one day. Twelve more to go."

Raito froze in his seat. He almost forgot about the test. He needed to gain the criminal's name. He sighed and began to work once again. At least other criminals would still die. He made sure of that.

Ryuk floated into the room, chuckling loudly, "Hey Raito, L is still alive. You sure you do not want the eyes to see his real name."

Raito wanted to talk to the shinigami. There was no way of killing L with the death note. There might not be a way to end the older man's life. He needed to get L into bed and use that against him.

Ryuk whined, "Damn, you won't talk to me. It isn't fair. I want a damn apple. Are there apples here?"

Raito turned around and stared at the wall, trying to get the shinigami to leave him alone. Everyone looked at him and he sighed. Rubbing his eyes like he was still half asleep, he mentioned, "The rule will be proven true and then you will see I'm innocent."

"Do not count on it, Raito-kun." L responded.

Raito looked over at L. He needed something to get L down. Tilting his head, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm going to tell everyone what you are."

Kan glanced over at L quickly to see those eyes become furious. He heard what was said. Turning around to find everyone else working, he sighed relieved that no one heard what was said.

L stared at his enemy and growled lowly, "I doubt they would believe you."

"I can be very convincing."

"It would be hard for them to believe that vampires exist."

"Not hard to believe with shinigami around."

Ryuk chuckled, "L is a vampire. Shit. That is going to be hard to kill him now. What are you planning Raito?"

Raito ignored the shinigami and went back to work. Let L sweat it out a little. He glanced backwards to see everyone working, trying to find leads that he ensured were false. He made sure criminals would still die during the thirteen days. He didn't want them to figure out Misa was acting as Kira before her death.

He stood up in anger. How dare some teenager threaten him with his secret? As he looked around the room, he saw no one really paying attention to them. Looking back at Raito, he replied, "Raito-kun, come with me. We need to talk in private."

When his father was ready to argue, Raito responded, "It is all right, dad." He stood up and followed L. He was pushed against a wall and kissed hard. He returned the kiss in equal favour. Yes, this was what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling the older male closer to him.

Ryuk looked at the pair and chuckled darkly. As he stood behind L, he mocked Raito, "Hahhaha, you are kissing your enemy. Does he taste good? Does he feel great?"

L let himself be pushed against the other wall, letting the younger man control the kiss. If Raito thought he won this battle, he was dead wrong.

Raito couldn't stop the small moan escaping his lips. Who would have thought L would give up his control? He dratted his tongue inside that inviting mouth, tasting the older man.

Turning the corner, Aizawa stared at the two. He coughed loudly which made Raito pull away from L quickly.

"Aizawa-san." Raito stated. "I can explain."

"You should not try to convince me that you are not Kira that way. I will not let you win like that." L replied quickly.

"Raito? How could you do this? I know you are innocent but to prove it like this." Aizawa spoke.

In the main room, Kan snickered which gains everyone's attention. Looking back, he explained, "Thought about something in the past with L." The reason he was snickering was because he heard what was being said in the other room.

In the hallway, Ryuk began to howl in laughter, "L got you there. That was too much fun. Why are you kissing your enemy?"

Raito wanted to punch Ryuk and L in the face. How dare L say those words? The older man walked away down the hall back to the main room. Aizawa was looking at him funnily but he kept his mouth shut.

"I won't tell your father about this, but stop doing what you were doing." Aizawa stated and walked away.

Raito turned around and punched the wall in anger. He would get L back for that. He would win their game one way or another even if that meant revealing L's true identity to everyone.

Ryuk floated by Raito and snickered, "What would your dear daddy say about you kissing another man? This is too funny and exciting."

He ignored the annoying shinigami and walked back into the room. He saw Kan talking to L, well more whispering between them. They kept glancing back at him and snickering. It was making his blood boil. How dare anyone make a fool out of him? He would have to find a way to reveal L.

Yagami looked at his son confused by his anger. He wondered what L said to get his son that angry. He kept looking at Aizawa who was giving strange looks at his son and L. Could there be something between them? As he stood up, he spoke, "Raito, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, dad." Raito replied, calming himself down. He walked out the room with his father following. Leaning against the wall like there wasn't anything wrong, he asked, "What is it?"

"Is there something between you and Ryuuzaki?"

"What you mean dad?"

"I mean, are you two in a relationship?"

"No." Raito replied quickly. He saw the disbelief in his father's eyes and sighed, "Him and I are good friends. That is all."

Ryuk chuckled, "Yeah, very good friends. You kissed him. You kissed L."

Raito wanted to turn around and yell at Ryuk but that would make him look crazy or get him caught. He had to act calm like always. He smiled at his dad and spoke, "Serious dad, Ryuuzaki isn't my type."

"If you like guys, I would not disown you. I just want you to be happy. I would just like to know."

"There is nothing between Ryuuzaki and I. We are just close friends."

"What about that kiss?"

"As Ryuuzaki said, we both acted on grief." Raito replied still seeing disbelief in his father's eyes. His father shooked his head and walked away. He leaned more against the wall. Everything was falling apart. He needed a way to get to L. It would seem L didn't like the idea of others knowing his secret or the fact the task force was threatened.

In the main room, L saw Yagami walk back inside giving him a look. He turned around to look at his sire. Leaning forward, he whispered, "It would seem Yagami-san is not buying that Raito-kun and I are not in a relationship."

Kan laughed, "Well you…"

"Shut up, Kan." L quickly replied. The others look at them and he saw Raito walk into the room. Yes, he does want the younger man. Only if Raito wasn't a murderer it would have been perfect.

Raito stared at his enemy, furious at being played as a fool. As he sat down, he whispered, "I will get you."

"Try all you wish, it would not work." L replied.

At the other end of the room, Matsuda whispered to Mogi, "They are having a lover's fight."

Aizawa, hearing what Matsuda said, responded, "Shut up, Matsuda. That is the dumbest thing you have said. They are not lovers."

"What about that kiss?" Matsuda asked.

Kan chuckled loudly gaining the attention of everyone. He turned around and spoke, "You are not as quiet as you think." Matsuda blushed and gave worried glances over at Raito and L. He could not stop chuckling again. It was amusing here. He could see why L liked these people.

Raito sat there, furious. He wanted to throw a punch at Matsuda. He was not L's lover. They hated each other. He needed to remember that. All he wanted was to defeat the older man.

"Hey Raito, how are you going to defeat your enemy?" Ryuk laughed.

Raito stared at the computer, ignoring the shinigami. As he stole a glance at Kan, he saw the man staring at the direction of where Ryuk is standing. Could he see him? Was that possible? Could Kan have touched part of the death note when he killed Misa? He gulped down the lump in his throat. It had to be that. Kan knew for a fact that he was Kira.

L asked seeing his sire giving a glances back wards, "Is Kan all right?"

Snapping out of his daze, Kan turned to look at L and replied, "I will tell you later."

"What are you hiding?" Aizawa asked. He didn't really trust the new comer. Something about Kan shook him to the core.

Kan annoyed spoke, "If it was anything about the case, I would say it out loud. It is a private matter."

L knew his sire didn't like to be questioned. As he span around to look at the members in the room, he sighed, "Kan would not hold anything from you if it was important."

Kan wanted to say it was about the case but then he would have to explain why he knew the information. He could not risk revealing his identity since it would reveal L.

Raito sat there frozen. It meant Kan knew the truth and could prove it. He was ready to leave but a thought hit him. Kan would have to explain why he could see his shinigami. That meant he would have to reveal that he killed Misa. He smirked and looked over at Kan. Kan glared at him. _I won that battle. You cannot say you can see Ryuk._ He thought. 

Ryuk floated around, whining, "I want an apple. Damn, Raito, if I don't get one soon, I'm going to have side affects."

The day went smoothly. No new leads except that the killings were still happening. The other members kept saying that Raito was innocent. It was getting on his nerves. He knew for a fact that Raito was Kira. He could not reveal the type confession since it revealed his true self. Sighing loudly, L turned around and dismissed the others.

Yagami stood by the door and asked, "Raito, are you coming?"

"No, dad. I have a few more things to do." Raito answered in a sweet innocent voice. His father left him alone.

L stood up and looked at his suspect. He watched Kan walk out the door, keeping a look at something. He followed and asked, "What is it?"

"There is a shinigami here. He keeps talking to Raito."

"I see. There is proof."

"Sadly, I cannot say it to the others without revealing our identities."

"Do not worry. I still have the test going. It will be enough."

"I hope so."

L nodded his head and left his sire alone. He needed some rest. It had been a long case and even he needed some sleep. Walking into his room, he stood frozen by the door. In his bed, spread out was Raito in all his glory. He gulped down the lump in his throat and licked his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Raito could not believe what he was doing. He was opening himself up for L. It was the only way he could think of winning against the older man. He laid nude in L's bed, watching those soulless eyes light up in lust. He ran his hand down his chest to his stomach, teasing himself. He asked in a husky voice, "Is there something you like?"

L couldn't speak. He was in shock. Right before him was his desire and he wanted to jump at him. He knew it was a trap. He knew that he couldn't touch the younger man without ruining himself. As he walked towards the bed, he finally spoke, "Raito-kun is a very attractive young man." He walked to the side table and looked in the drawer. He grabbed an item. Yes, it would work. He climbed onto the bed, hiding the item behind his back. Taking Raito's wondering hands, he lifted them up to the headboard, snapping them with hand cuffs.

Pulling at the hand cuffs, Raito growled, "Was this necessary?"

"Oh yes it is." L purred as he ran his hand down the smooth skin. He stopped as Raito arched up to his touches. He swept his hand over Raito's thighs gaining a nice sound from Raito. He wanted to take the boy with passion. He wanted to feel that tight warmth. He wanted to taste the younger man. He wanted a lot of things but it would end their game. He would have to kill Raito after the moment he took him. He was enjoying their game. It was making a life for him. He grabbed Raito's dripping cock and stroked it, making the younger man squirm.

He didn't realize it would feel so good. He didn't figure that he would enjoy it so much. It was a disgrace being with his adversary like this. He arched his back, thrusting his hips upwards, trying to gain more of the pleasure. He bit his lip to stop the moans and whimpers escaping his lips. Raito wasn't about to show the older man how much he was enjoying this.

L leaned toward Raito's ear, whispering, "I can see Kira-kun is enjoying this." Raito kept his mouth shut, refusing to deny or confirm the name. It was a dangerous game they were both playing. Well more on Raito's part. Only if Raito knew that the moment he took him that he would end his life, would Raito be so willing?

"L." Raito whined. He wanted more even though his mind kept telling him it was a game. He desired L but refused to admit it. He didn't want to be chained to a bed and taken. At least that was what he kept telling himself. Lips crash against his, making him feel dizzy. His mind was fogging and he forgot why he was there. His cock was aching with need.

Pulling back, watching saliva slide down his and Raito's chins, L completely pulled away. Throwing a blanket over Raito's body, he stood there, seeing the confusion within Raito's eyes. Shaking his head, L spoke, "See you in the morning. Rest well."

Raito pulled at the hand cuffs and yelled, "You can't leave me like this!"

"Raito-kun should have thought what would happen if he was on display for me. I will not take him, yet." L answered as he walked out the room, as he heard Raito yell at the top of his lungs.

Raito pulled at the cuffs even more. He would have his revenge. He would make L pay. He saw Ryuk float into the room, howling in laughter. He sneered, "Shut up, Ryuk."

"You got tricked." Ryuk howled. "By the way, why try to sleep with L anyways?"

"I need to ruin him. Sleeping with a suspect will do that."

"That will not stop the others from finding out. The false rule is being tested."

"I plan to get L to give up that information."

"You are sly, Raito."

In the main room, Kan stared at the monitor with L and asked, "Will you turn this over to the others?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I am having too much fun with him."

"He can ruin you."

"I can ruin him too. The only difference, I cannot die."

The next day, L walked into the bedroom, taking off the cuffs from Raito's wrists. He stared down at the sleeping beauty. Yes, Raito was beautiful on the outside while ugly on the inside. Why did he have to be right? He finally realized that he wanted the younger man more than he was letting on. He wanted the other to be by his side.

Raito rolled over in his sleep and whispered, "L."

Closing his eyes, L knew that the young man would die one way or another. The law would kill him for his crimes or he would end his life himself. He didn't really want to end the boy's life. Raito made him feel alive and it has been a long time since he felt like that. Opening his eyes, he swept some of Raito's hair to the side to see a peaceful looking face, not the one he sees during the day. Finally, he realized what he has been feeling. He was falling for a murderer. That was the reason why he was fighting against his sire, why he was protecting the teenager, and why he didn't want the other to die. Shaking his head, L walked out of the room. The task force would be here soon and there wasn't any need for him to be found with a nude Raito.

Yagami walked in with his men, seeing Kan sitting there looking worried. He hoped nothing happened last night. Once again, his son didn't come home. It made him suspect that there was something between his son and their leader. He didn't really like it but if it made Raito happy, he would stand by his son's side. The only reason he didn't like it was because L was trying to put his son to death. That was no way for a relationship to begin.

Walking into the room, L stared at the members of the task force. For some reason, he enjoyed their company too. It was amusing to watch Matsuda do something stupid and be scolded by Aizawa. He enjoyed watching how they worked. He flopped onto his chair, pulling his knees closer. The storm was coming. He would have to show the team the tape soon and reveal the truth about Raito.

Kan felt the distress coming from L. He didn't like how L was feeling. It made him feel sick to his stomach. His child was falling for the boy bad. He didn't want to see L hurt but he knew the other would be one way or another.

Watching their leader and Kan for a while, Aizawa finally spoke, "I was wondering how Kan-san got into here without us seeing him." He always wondered about that. Another reason was that he didn't trust Kan at all. He didn't like how L worked and he wasn't wrong about the man. L's methods weren't law bidding. So, he knew he wasn't wrong about Kan as well.

Kan sighed annoyed again. It would seem he wasn't trusted. Well, he couldn't blame the men. He wasn't a person that could be trusted. He was more like a monster that the world made stories about. He looked at L and sighed again. How would they explain about him being here?

"That is a good question." Raito replied, standing by the doorway. He wanted to get back at them. He wanted them to pay for challenging a god. He hated them. Yes, he hated L. He had to keep that in mind.

L looked up to see Raito nicely dressed. They had to finish their game. He would win and it would hurt. Was there a way to save Raito while defeating his enemy, Kira? He doubted the teenager would give up his power. It meant he would have to end Raito's life. Shaking his head, he lied, "I gave him clearance a while ago before I met any of you."

"Wouldn't the tapes pick him up though?" Raito asked and then stopped. He remembered that he was talking to Ryuk last night. Were there cameras in the room? L told him it was not so but that might have been a lie. _Damn. I made a stupid mistake. Damn Ryuk. Why haven't L showed the tapes? He would have had me in. _He ranted to himself.

"That is a good question." Aizawa backed up Raito, not seeing the stress on the teenager's face.

Kan glanced over at L who was silent. He sighed loudly and laid his head on his hand. He stared at each member of the team. He didn't really want to do this but what choice did he have. They would continue to question him until they got their answers. He spoke deeply, "I have no choice, my friend."

L turned to stare at his sire. He knew what the other man was saying. Kan was going to reveal his identity. Standing up, he whispered frightened, "You can't."

"They do not trust me and they will not stop questioning you until you give them a straight answer. I thank you for keeping my secret all these years from everyone but it is time." Kan explained.

"What are you two talking about?" Aizawa asked.

Raito stared at Kan. What was Kan going to say? Would it end his life? He didn't want to die. He had so much work to still do. He needed more time to ruin L, to threaten the older man for the information.

Kan stood up proudly and answered, "L has been keeping my secret for years since he found out. He even kept it from Watari. I am not a human."

"Not a human?" Yagami questioned.

"I am a vampire living but dead." Kan explained.

"That is impossible!" Aizawa shouted.

Matsuda took a step back. Mogi didn't seem effected. Yagami was going pale. L was standing there shocked and frozen. Raito was staring at him in fear. Kan sighed, "You have seen a shinigami but cannot believe there are other things out in the world that no one knows about. I am who I am. I am the undead. I came for Kira's head."

Yagami stepped in front of his son. Even though he believed his son's innocence, didn't mean Kan did. He would let no harm come to his son. But how does he stand against a vampire?

Kan tilted his head, seeing Yagami act like a father and protect his child. He sighed loudly and sat back down. He spoke, "I am not going to attack someone who has not be proven guilty. Believe what you wish but I did not come here to harm anyone."

Raito could tell the others that Kan murdered Misa but what good would that do? There was no proof unless the cameras were back on. He needed to find out. Not only he had to take down Kan but also to erase his confession.

Aizawa asked, "How is it possible?"

"I told you that there are things that the world does not know about." Kan answered annoyed.

Matsuda yelled, "You and L were lovers!"

"Yes. That was when he found out about me." Kan replied, lying through his teeth. He wasn't about to reveal L to anyone.

L stood there, frozen. He scanned everyone to see they were not pointing fingers at him. He shook his head and growled, "You did not have to tell them."

Aizawa retorted, "It makes sense. We could use him."

L ignored Aizawa and growled, "You promised not to tell them." He walked away and down the hall. He refused to stay there, only to be questioned non-stop.

Why did he feel the need to go after L? Why was he getting upset about Kan making L upset? He turned to glare at Kan and sneered, "You bastard! You should keep your promises to someone that meant something to you." Raito turned and went out to find L.

Yagami blinked his eyes and turned to look at Kan. He sat down and asked, "Are you after my son?"

"I am after Kira. If that is your son, then I am after him." Kan spoke coldly. Everyone in the room frozen and he continued, "I will not harm him unless it is proven he is Kira."

"Why are you after Kira?" Mogi asked. "He really is not a threat to you."

"The power he holds is a threat. We live among the humans, hiding from our true form. If it is known that there are things out there like shinigami, then our identities could be at risk. There are only a few of us left. We wish to live in peace." Kan explained.

Matsuda watched Kan stand up and he stepped in front of the door. When Kan gave him a confused look, he answered, "I really don't know what happened between you and Ryuuzaki but you upset him. Leave him alone."

"Alone with a suspect of being Kira." Kan retorted coldly and harshly.

"Raito-kun is not Kira. Once the rule is proven true, then L will see it that way." Matsuda responded.

Yagami sighed, "There is something between them, correct? You do not like them getting close because you still hold feelings for Ryuuzaki."

"I do not want to see L hurt." Kan replied. "If it turns out that Raito-kun is really Kira, he will be destroyed if he continued to fall for him. I cannot let that happen."

On the roof, L stared out once again. It would seem he came out here a lot. He felt someone coming and turned his head to stare at Raito. Why did the teenager come out here? When Raito stopped in front of him, he asked, "Why is Raito-kun here?"

"I don't know." Raito answer truthfully. He really didn't know why he came to find L. For some odd reason, he wanted to make sure L was all right. He leaned forward, kissing L. Why was he feeling this way? He should hate L. He needed to get rid of L to win. He had to use whatever means he had to defeat a creature like L. His control was lost when L pulled his body closer to him. He felt his buttocks squeezed making him moan into the kiss. L took control and dratted his wet muscle inside, battling his tongue, making him dizzy. This was not right. He needed to focus but it was hard when L could kiss like this.

Breaking the kiss, L stared into beautiful honey eyes. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to be with Raito. As he caressed Raito's face, he whispered, "Our game will be over soon."

"You have proof."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't want to die."

"You knew it would happen the moment you touched the death note."

"L…"

"Stop. I will not fall to your tricks."

"I want to live."

"You forfeited your life when you took the lives of others."

Raito stared at his enemy. He needed a way to win. He refused to go down like this. It was too low to die by the hands of the law. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around L and whispered by the older man's ear, "I refuse to die like that."

Pushing Raito back, L remarked, "Kira-kun will die by my hands." He walked away and back inside the building. He hid his distress. He hid his true feelings. He didn't want the boy dead. He wanted to keep him. They were perfect for each other. Only if they were not on opposite sides, then it would have worked. Closing his eyes, he continued down the hallway without bumping into anyone. He needed to be away from everyone.

In the main room, Aizawa asked, "How many are there?"

Kan looked at Aizawa in sadness. His people died out a long time ago. There were only two alive. He glanced away and answered, "There is only two of us now."

"Who is the other one?" Matsuda asked interested.

Kan shook his head sadly and replied, "I was sworn to secretive. I cannot reveal the identity."

Yagami stopped the other from asking and sighed, "My son is innocent."

"I hope so for the sake of everyone." Kan lied. He knew the boy was Kira. It was written on his face and he already seen the proof.

On the roof, Raito laughed bitterly. He was losing. He would die soon. He didn't want to die. As he stared up at the skies, he whispered, "I still have you, L. I can still win. I can use the task force against you."

Ryuk chuckled, "But your father is on that task force."

"Even if I have to use him against L, I will." Raito answered and went back inside. He would win and make L bow down to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews/comments for the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

The storm was coming and he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was not his fight. He swore to take a step back. As he looked towards the men in the room, he knew their lives were at stake. He couldn't sit here and do nothing. The lives in this room were worth saving. They were good men. Kan stood up and stared at the men. They glanced back at him and he finally revealed, "Kira will use you all against L."

Yagami asked, "What do you mean?"

Kan answered, "He will use your lives to force L's hand."

"That is enough, Kan." L retorted as he walked into the room. He felt the evilness around as well. He knew that the storm was coming. He knew it for a fact. Maybe it was time to end it all. He scanned the men looking at him. Kira knew their names.

"How would Kira get to us if he doesn't know our names?" Matsuda asked.

"But he does know your names." Kan replied quickly. He felt the power coming from his child. He couldn't let it happen. He could not let Kira win against them and bring pain to L. He stepped forward and whispered, "There is nothing worth saving in him if he is willing to kill them to gain the upper hand. He is a cold-hearted murderer. Please, L, you must understand that."

"What the hell are you two talking about? It sounds like you already know who Kira is." Aizawa spoke.

L turned to look at him and saw the determination within the eyes of every member. He glanced back at his sire and responded, "I'm too tired for this all. I have lived long."

"Ryuuzaki, you can't give up!" Matsuda yelled.

Only if Matsuda knew what he was talking about. L walked forward and flopped onto his seat. He shook his head sadly and whispered, "Kira is here. He always was."

"Damn you! You are still on about Raito being Kira again!" Aizawa screamed.

"You are fools to believe in his innocence!" Kan growled. He was tired of hearing them disbelieve L. He needed them to understand. He wanted them to see the cold-heart person Raito is.

Raito walked into the room after hearing what was said. He blinked his eyes, acting innocent. As the others in the room look at him, he asked, "What is going on?"

"Nonsense again." Aizawa growled.

L stared at the monster that was his friend. He didn't want to be right but he was. He wanted the old Raito back, the one with whom he was chained together. That was the reason he couldn't truly end Raito's life. There was some part of him still innocent. He scanned everyone and spoke, "Sorry once again. It would seem that everything I say makes no sense." He stood up and walked away. He could less what the others do. He really didn't care anymore.

Raito watched his enemy walk away. Somewhere it hurt him to see those eyes showing pain. He turned and stared at Kan. He knew that man hurt L and it made him upset. Stepping forward, he growled, "You can't leave him alone can you? Damn bastard always hurting him."

"I would never hurt him." Kan replied angrily.

"Really? You have been doing that ever since you got here." Raito snapped back.

Yagami stared at the vampire and his son arguing. Stepping forward, he put his hand on Raito's shoulder and stated, "That is enough, Raito."

Raito looked at his father and sighed annoyed. Why was he upset over L? Why did he felt like this? He wanted to tell everyone to leave. They were all hurting L. But wasn't he doing the same thing? He planned to use everyone against the older man.

Kan stepped forward and hissed, "You also hurt him more than anyone else."

Raito stared at Kan, knowing the other man was correct. He was hurting L and part of him was enjoying it. The other part was mourning. He wanted to protect L. He wanted L as his. _Shit. It can't be. I must hate him. I never figured I would end like this. I can't be. I can't. I have to remember he is my enemy. _He thought. But his heart was telling him different. What should he listen to? What could he do if he gave up his plans and stood by L's side? He was going to die if he didn't end L.

In his bedroom, L laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What could he do? Can he really end the boy's life? He had to come up with a decision soon. He had no choice on the matter. He has to if he wishes to save lives of his team. He closed his eyes and whispered to the empty room, "Raito or the team." As he opened his eyes, he sat up in his bed. It was time to end it all.

In the main room, everyone filed out including Raito. He followed behind his father, thinking. He needed a way to protect his life and stay with L. Why did he fall? How could he have let it happen? As he looked up, he saw Ryuk flying around the other members making faces. He sighed annoyed as the shinigami flew back to him. Taking a step backwards, he asked, "Ryuk, will you end my life if I stop being Kira?"

Ryuk looked puzzled at the young man for a few moments. He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't really care what you do, Raito. I said when your time was up is when I would end your life."

Raito didn't like that answer. His life could be up within minutes. His father turned to look at him and he quickly caught up to his father. The others were in front of him. He kept walking beside his father, a man who was never really there for him.

Looking a head, Yagami finally spoke, "I know there is something going on between you and L." When it looked like his son was ready to protest, he continued, "I can tell the way you act toward Kan. So, do not lie to me." He waited until Raito nodded his head to continue on with his words, "I wished you didn't have a relationship with him."

Raito curled his hands into fists. How dare anyone say that to him? L and he were perfect for each other. He lowered his eyes onto the ground. He couldn't risk his father seeing his hatred. He asked calmly even though inside he was raging, "Do you not like the idea that your son could be gay?"

Yagami stopped walking and turned to look at his son. How could he son say that? If Raito wanted to be with a guy, he would support him no matter what. He sighed, "No that is not the reason. Raito, please understand that L wants to prove you are Kira. He wants to put you to death. I just don't see where a relationship can be formed."

Raito looked up at his father, a man who hadn't been there for him almost all his life. He shook his head sadly and replied, "We don't have a relationship yet." He couldn't say that he would wait until his name was cleared. After all, his name would not be cleared. He needed a way out of it. He had to use the others against L and then he could end his reign of being Kira. He didn't let his father say anything else and kept walking catching up to the others who were happily mumbling among themselves.

At headquarters, L went into the main room and sat down in his chair. He finally made up his mind. He glanced backwards as he sensed someone come into the room. He stared at his sire, glaring at him. Kan should not have come or interfered.

Kan sensed the hatred coming from his child. He wanted to walk over to L and hold him but they were past that. He could sense that and could see it. He was not L's lover any more. He stepped forward, staring at L. He wished it was different. He wished he still had L by his side. He pulled L out of the chair, pulling the other man closer to him. He wanted it back to the way it was. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled L close and kissed the other man.

Raito walked in front of everyone and entered the main room. He still didn't know what to do about the whole ordeal. As he looked up, he dropped the bags of food onto the floor. In front of him, Kan was kissing L. His L. Everything became red. He stormed over and pulled Kan away from L. Stepping in front of L, he punched Kan in the face, watching the other man fall to the floor.

Yagami and his men stayed at the door way. Yagami walked into the room and felt horrible. It would seem his son really liked L. Only if L would see him as innocent, then they would be together.

L stood there frozen. He didn't think Kan would kiss him or that the other man held feelings for him still. He saw Raito punch his sire. He needed them apart before someone got hurt. He grabbed Raito quickly and hissed, "A fool to attack someone who cannot die."

Matsuda retorted, "So you two are lovers." He gave Raito a sad look. He really thought that Raito and L were together, hiding it. Now, that they walked in on Kan and L. He saw how Raito looked at L. He felt sorry for the teenager.

L stared at his sire and answered, "No we are not but it would seem one of us do not realize that." He knew he was being cold but right now he didn't care. He made up his mind and it hurt. He rather be alive and be killed by Kira's hand. He was forever going to be alone.

Raito calmed down when he heard L's words. Kan was nothing to the older man. He pulled his arm away and asked, "Why did you let him kiss you then?" He was angry; both towards at Kan and at L. He didn't want to feel like this. He wanted to ruin L but his emotions were getting the best of him. He was willing to end his reign as Kira to please L. All he needed was a way to ensure his life.

L looked at Raito confused. Why would the other care? All Raito was trying to do was defeat him. He sighed and refused to answer. He watched the teenager storm out of the room anger. He flopped back into his chair and ordered, "Everyone get back to work. Kira is still killing." Everyone grabbed their lunches and went to the assigned desks.

Kan got himself off the ground and growled under his breathe. It would seem that his child would not end Kira. He walked out the room, searching for Raito. One way or another Raito was going to die. As he marched up to the roof, sensing the boy there, he stopped to over hear what Raito was saying to the shinigami.

Ryuk howled, "You were jealous. I never knew you were into guys."

"Thank goodness that I will be rid of you once I give up being Kira." Raito growled still anger at the scene he saw. He didn't want L anywhere near Kan. He wanted Kan gone from the picture but that was impossible.

"How will you stop being caught? The rule has been tested." Ryuk asked in a dark voice.

Raito stared out at the city, still thinking about that. Without his memories, he was innocent to his eyes. The rule would prove his guilt and he still didn't know what to do. He could tell L everything and let his life be in the hands of his enemy who somehow squeezed into his heart. He laughed bitterly, "I have no clue." Could he really use the team against L? Would L fall for the trick?

Ryuk glanced over at the doorway but doesn't say anything about the person there. He turned and asked, "When are you planning to give up the Kira title?"

"When I know I will be safe." Raito answered. He had only eleven days left to figure out a way.

Kan leaned against the doorway, surprised to hear what Raito was doing. He raised an eyebrow. He came here to finish off Kira but now he couldn't. He sighed annoyed. He swore to the team he would not go after Raito until Raito was proven guilty. He never went back on his word. He turned and left the teenager alone. It would not be long before he could end Raito.

Later on that night, Raito fought with his father about staying. He had to stay tonight and get L to see his side. He had to talk to L to save his life. When everyone left, he sat there, waiting for Kan to leave too. He glared at Kan, hoping the other man would get upset and leave. After a few minutes, Kan finally left. He turned to look at L and replied, "I'm Kira."

L's fingers froze as he was typing. He glanced over at Raito. He got the confession. What more did he need? He sighed, "You are going to threaten me now."

He looked at the computer, at the cameras in the room, then at L. He sighed sadly and knew he was losing all of it. He rolled his chair over to L and whispered, "I want to live."

"You gave up that right when you killed." L responded.

"I…" Raito couldn't say anything else. He stood up and stepped closer to L. Pulling L out of his seat, he leaned forward whispering, "I need one more thing." He needed to gain L. He had to make sure his life was safe.

Ryuk howled, "You going to kiss him again."

Raito ignored his shinigami and pulled L closer. He sealed those taunting teasing lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around L's neck. He was pushed against the wall, losing control of the kiss. He didn't care. He just wanted to feel alive for a few moments. He signed his life away. Ryuk would end him before the law could. He would die by a heart attack like his victims and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He lost because he fell for his enemy.

L pulled away from the kiss. He wanted to take Raito but he wasn't about to fall to Raito now. He pulled down Raito's turtle neck to see his bite mark. He licked at it making Raito moan. He pushed Raito's wrists against the wall, pinning the younger man against the wall and him. He wasn't about to let his prey leave. He bit down hard and sucked at the sweet blood pouring into his mouth.

Raito closed his eyes from the pain and pleasure. He was lost and knew that he was going to die. He chocked, "Please. Stop. No. No. I don't… don't want to die." Ryuk floated around, howling in laughter. He couldn't think. He was feeling lightheaded and felt his heart slowing down. He whispered, "I… I… I forfeit being… being Kira. I forfeit it."

"Nice knowing you, Raito." Ryuk spoke as he floated through the roof and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews/comments I have gotten for this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven:

Everything was spinning and he didn't understand why. Then he realized L was sucking his blood dry. He tried to pull his arms away from the wall. When that didn't work, Raito begged, "Stop. Please. L."

L heard everything was said. He quickly pulled away from Raito, surprised to hear what the boy gave up. Raito slumped against him. He held the boy close and whispered, "Raito-kun." Raito groaned in his arms. Kan came into the room, looking at him worried. He turned to look at his sire and ordered, "Get some of the blood packs. He will need it."

"Why didn't you finish him off?" Kan asked coldly.

"Because Kira is gone from him." L answered as he lifted Raito in his arms. He walked out of the room to head to the bedroom. He laid the teenager onto the bed. He swept some hair to the side. Raito was breathing heavily.

Raito opened his eyes to stare straight into dark eyes full of worry. He lifted his arm to his neck wondering what he got himself into. He tried to move away from the vampire that almost killed him. He asked in a weak voice, "Why?"

Caressing Raito's face, which was filled with fear, L explained, "It was the only way to win against Kira."

"I'm not Kira."

"You were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Raito-kun confessed."

Raito stared at the vampire, wondering if it was another trick. He pulled away from L's hand and looked around. When the door opened, he saw Kan walk in. He remembered hating the man, but why? He knew Kan was a vampire too and it would seem Kan hated him too. After he was hooked up with a blood packet, he groaned, "You almost killed me."

Kan sneered, "He should have finished you off."

"Stop Kan." L replied sadly. He didn't want his sire and his love interest fighting. It seems they would never get along.

"You have murdered an innocent person!" Raito yelled, remembering that Kan confessed to Misa's death. What was he thinking staying with two vampires who seem like they want to end his life? L touched his arm and he flinched. They wanted him dead, L with his accusations and Kan just telling him straight out.

L pulled his hand away and sighed, "Believe what you wish but I have your confession on tape. Raito-kun confessed to being Kira."

Raito didn't answer. How could he? He wasn't sure if it was the truth or another way to get him to confess to something he didn't do. He watched as Kan stormed out the room. He stared at L, wondering what L would gain by lying now. He sighed, "I want to see it."

"Very well."

"If it is true, then what happens to me?" Raito asked, afraid of the answer. He would be sent to death for his crimes even though he can't remember them. He couldn't be Kira. Yes he could see that his thought pattern was the same as the madman but he would never take a life. L sighed again and left him. He remembered something about hating L, but also feeling something different. He felt he fell for the other man. Did he care for L? Were his emotions stronger than just being a friend? He was confused.

L walked into the main room to see Kan standing there. He couldn't kill Raito when the boy forfeited being Kira. This Raito was innocent and kind hearted. He sat down and whispered, "I will not watch him die."

"How would you explain to the others after the rule is proven false?" Kan asked and sighed. He couldn't believe his child would let a murderer walk free. He stood up straight and replied, "Raito must die."

"He is innocent."

"He is far from being innocent."

"Kira is gone from him. Leave him alone." L replied as he stood up. He stood in front of his sire, ready to fight the other man to protect Raito. He never felt like this before. He never felt the need to protect someone else.

Kan stared at his child, trying to figure out why L would do this. He sighed annoyingly and turned away. He left, leaving L alone. He refused to promise anything. Raito was a danger to everyone, with memories or without.

In the room, Raito stared at the wall, frozen in his place. He couldn't believe that he almost died tonight. L was going to kill him. Could it be true? Could he have been Kira? Putting his head in his hands, he whispered, "There is no way I can kill. I can never do that." But somewhere inside of him tells him that he would. He knew his thought pattern was perfect to Kira's. He just couldn't believe he was Kira. He laid down and thought it best to wait until tomorrow. He would be able to think clearer and figure out the whole mess.

The next day, Yagami walked in to see his son sitting in front of the computer, looking pale. He walked over and asked in a concerned voice, "What is wrong?"

Raito quickly closed the window and turned to look at his father. He knew it was over. He saw the videos. He heard what he said. L was right all along. Why didn't he remember? How could that be possible? Then again, he never thought to hear about shinigami and to see one in his life. He shook his head, refusing to speak. He wasn't sure if he should tell his father everything. His father would be disappointed. He was a murderer, one of the worst.

L walked into the room to see everyone there. What would he do? He should hand over the tapes and let the law take action. He flopped onto his chair, staring at Raito. He almost killed the teenager. He was ready to end Raito's life last night. Kan walked into the room and he saw that Kan was not going to let it go.

As L was ready to speak, Kan spoke first, "There is evidence that Raito is Kira." Everyone stopped in their work and stared at him. He continued, "He confessed on tape."

"Then I would like to see that." Yagami growled. "My son is innocent."

Raito stared at Kan and then looked at his father. He was tired. He was going to die and there was nothing to stop it. He glanced at L who seemed ready to fight for him. Why would L fight for him when L swore death to Kira? He whispered, "Dad. Stop. Kan isn't lying."

Turning around to face his son, Yagami yelled, "What are you saying!? Raito, you can't be Kira!" He grabbed his son by the arms and shook his child.

Raito stared into disappointed eyes, wanting to tell his dad it was all a lie. He couldn't believe it himself. Finally he cracked, "I saw the tapes. I… I… I don't remember. What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember?"

Yagami took a step back and stared at his son. He couldn't believe it. His son was really Kira. Was this an act to get out of trouble? Before he could grab his gun, L grabbed his arm. He looked, surprised as how fast L got to him. He shook his arm, trying to get it free and yelled, "Let go! He is my son!"

"Killing him will serve no one!" L raised his voice. He glared at Kan who looked ready to jump at Raito. He pushed Yagami back and stood in front of Raito. He wasn't about to let the boy die. He couldn't stop his feelings no matter how hard he tried.

Raito sat there frozen, afraid. He didn't want to die, but didn't he deserve it? He wanted to scream out his confusion, but all he did was sit there. He scanned the others in the room. Matsuda looked broken. Aizawa and Mogi looked shocked and angry. He screwed up and there was nothing to change it. He stood up, putting his hand on L's shoulder. This was very bad. If he wasn't Kira, maybe he could have been L's lover. They were perfect for each other. He looked down at the ground and whispered, "I killed people. I deserve what is coming."

"Yes you do. I will end you now." Kan said as he quickly stood in front of Raito.

L couldn't stop himself. He stepped in front of Kan and threw the other man against the wall that was across the room. The others stopped and stared at him. He growled, "No one is going to kill him."

Aizawa asked, "What?"

"How did L do that?" Matsuda questioned.

Now everyone knew his secret. He was left out in the open. He looked at his sire who was surprised to see what he did. L didn't need to turn around to see the fear in Raito's eyes because he felt it. This was not Kira. Kira died last night in his arms. He spoke, "Raito-kun is innocent. What made him Kira is gone from him. Should you really punish a person who was being controlled?"

"But he wasn't being in controlled!" Yagami yelled, still trying to figure out if he should take his son's life. He didn't want to kill his child, but what his son did should be punished by death.

Raito flinched. He even pulled back. L was protecting him. Why? He didn't deserve the protection. He fell back into his chair. Putting his head into his hands, he whispered, chocking on his words, "Why don't I… I… I remember? What is… is wrong with me… me?" He wanted to know. He needed to know. Could L be right about what he did when he was confined?

Yagami stood there, without moving an inch. He could tell the elderly man wanted to go to his son. Matsuda looked broken but was ready to go to Raito. Aizawa and Mogi stood off to the side, refusing to step forward. L couldn't stop from feeling sorry for Raito. As he knelt in front of Raito, he explained, "You gave up being Kira."

"L?" Yagami asked as he took a step. He wanted to protect his son even though he wanted to end his son's life. He couldn't stop being a parent for anyone.

Helping Kan up, Aizawa asked, "How the hell did you throw him like that?"

"He is like me." Kan answered staring at L. He wanted L away from Raito. It would only bring pain.

Everyone in the room except Raito asked, "What?"

Matsuda looked over at L and muttered, "He is a vampire."

"That is the reason he did not die when the shinigami wrote down his name. He cannot die." Kan explained.

"That makes sense." Matsuda remarked.

Raito looked up scared and whispered for only L to hear, "I don't want to die."

Raito's eyes were pleading with him. L wished he could say that Raito would be safe but he couldn't promise that. He leaned forward, unable to stop himself. His lips touched Raito's, hoping it would not be the last kiss they have.

"L!" Kan yelled. He needed them to stop. L would be hurt in the end. He wanted to protect L. Only if the other man would let him, then he could stop the pain.

Yagami stopped and stared at his son and their leader. He figured there was something between them, but he still didn't realize he would see it. He was confused about what to do. His men stayed behind him.

Raito broke the kiss feeling heat raise to his face. The kiss felt like a goodbye. He didn't want to die. He wished he never knew anything about Kira. He wished he was never Kira. He broke down, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die." He felt arms around him and looked up stunned to see his father holding him.

L stood up, watching father and son. He turned around and growled, "If you touch him, I will be your enemy, Kan."

Kan stared right back at L. He didn't want L to hate him but Raito needed to die. He sighed and glanced over the others in the room. It would seem they didn't want to push forward with the case.

Aizawa remarked, "If Raito was Kira, than Misa really was the second Kira. Why did Kira get rid of her?"

"He didn't. I did." Kan answered like nothing was wrong with admitting it.

Once again everyone yelled, "What?"

L shook his head and glanced back at Raito. Yagami stood up, pulling Raito to his feet. He didn't know what to do. He glanced around the room and sighed. What would they do? As he glanced towards the floor, he asked, "What do you wish to do about this?"

"He could be acting." Aizawa comment not liking that he spoke up on the matter.

Matsuda looked nervous and spoke, "But L said Kira was gone."

Yagami felt his son tremble and he wanted to keep his son safe. He sighed, "I cannot be open about this. He is my son and my first concern is to protect him."

"How do we know he will not become Kira again?" Mogi asked.

"I will keep my eye on him and if Kira arises again then Raito will die." L answered without any emotion in his voice.

Kan dusted off his pants and looked up. He could not stop it. He could not protect his child from pain. The problem with living forever, you lose those that are close to you. He sighed, "I will keep away from Raito-kun."

Raito shook all over. They were talking about his life right in front of him. He wanted to run far away and to stop hearing their words. He sat back down and refused to look anyone up in the eye. He didn't feel good. The blood loss and then all that happened. He was given a second chance but he would be watched closely. Did he mind being watched by L? He peeked up and scanned L. He remembered trying to tease L to sleep with him. He just couldn't remember why. Was it part of his plan or did he really want the older man? As he thought about it, he did feel something for L. Love? He wasn't sure about that, but there was something there.

"Then it settled. I will stay in Japan and continue to work as a detective. I will keep my eye on Raito-kun." L spoke and turned to look at Raito.

Raito looked up and whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did and I thank you for giving me a second chance."

Aizawa remarked, "I would say to hand you over Raito for what you did. But shinigami and murdering notebook is hard to believe."

Raito sat there silent. He agreed with Aizawa but he didn't want to die. What would make him think that the world was better off with criminals? Well, he believed the world was better off but to kill. What made him do that?

L stepped forward and stared at his once enemy. He almost ended Raito's life the night before. Looking at the other members, he replied, "You almost got yourself killed. You were a second away from death. I would have done the deed to stop Kira's reign. Kira came from the death note but you had the thoughts long before Kira came. I will not leave you alone for the rest of your life. I will not even think a second to kill you if I think Kira will return."

"What you almost killed Raito-kun?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes. I almost took his life last night right before he gave up being Kira." L answered in a monotone voice. He didn't care what the others thought. They knew he was a vampire now. His life will be forever while they die.

Yagami flopped onto a seat and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe he almost lost his son the night before. He should have fought more to get his son to go home. He glanced up and thought maybe he should fight about L watching Raito, but that would do no good. Someone had to watch his son now. He didn't even know Raito was killing people in his own home. What good was he to watch his son now?

Mogi agreed, "I agree that L should watch over Raito."

Raito looked around the room. He could see the betrayal within the team's eyes. He could never ask them to forgive him. He did wrong to them and to a lot of people. He glanced back at the floor, feeling his soul cry out.

"Raito-kun will move in here. He is allowed to school and home to visit. I am positive Yagami-san will keep a watch on his son during that time." L explained. He glanced over to his sire to see a sad expression on his face. He wished things were different between them but his heart had different ideas. He fell for someone else, someone who will grow old and die. He fell for a human.

Yagami whispered with his head in his hands, "I have no say in the matter."

"Yes, Yagami-san. I am afraid this is the only way to keep your son alive." L answered as he looked at Raito, his love interest. He saw so many emotions on that face. He could see Raito feared death. Sadly, death comes to everyone. He would never know that taste. He had it once a long time ago but was awaken once again. As he looked at everyone, he dismissed them, "I believe I have things to do. Please leave."

The others started to leave and Raito wished to go with them. He sat there, not moving. He was a prisoner. When Kan left the room, Raito stood up and asked, "Can I go home and pack?"

"Not yet." L answered as he walked to the teenager. He watched as Raito backed himself into a wall. Standing right in front of Raito, he grabbed the boy and kissed him. He was drowning. He was going insane. He was the undead. He would live while watching Raito grow old and die. He was setting himself up for pain. When the kiss was broken, he whispered, "I was awakened from the dead and now I broke one of the promises I swore to keep."

"What is that?"

"I fell for a human who will grow old and die."


	8. Author Note

Hello readers, I'm happy that I am getting many nice reviews for this story. I have a one-shot posted called, 'Punishment'. Maybe you would like to read it. Here is the link without spaces. Do not worry I will update this story soon.

http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5552966/1/ Punishment


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews/comments I have gotten for this. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eight:

A few months later:

_I have been living with L for three months now and yet he hasn't touched me since that night. Why? Doesn't he like me anymore? Could he be holding back? _Raito thought. He wanted to feel L again. He finally figured out they were more than friends or at least he hoped so. He realized that he had a crush on the older man. He sat there bouncing his pen against the desk. What could make L jump him? What would make L want him again? He needed a plan.

Getting annoyed by the sound of the pen bouncing against the desk, L hissed, "Raito-kun needs to stop bouncing his pen off the desk. It is making me difficult to work."

Raito turned to look at L and stopped bouncing his pen against the desk. He needed to take action if he wanted L. What could he do? As he came to a decision, he stood up. Of course, L was facing away from him, staring at the computer screens. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. As he stepped out of them, he whispered huskily, "L."

L turned his head to look over at Raito and blood rushed down to his groin. Raito was a tease for sure. He wanted to stand up and jump Raito, make the younger man his completely. He held himself back. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it. To be with a human completely to only know they would leave him alone again. He grabbed his pants leg tightly to hold himself back.

"God, put some clothes on, boy!" Kan yelled as he walked in. He came to see how things were.

"Get lost." Raito growled.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"You seem in the mood for something else. What could that be?"

"I said go away so I can get some."

"No. I think I will stay." Kan replied as he sat down, watching Raito put on his clothes. He turned to look at L and asked, "Why is he in a grouchy mood?"

Shaking his head, L thanked that someone came into the room before he could have his way with Raito. He glanced over at his sire and asked, "Why did you come?"

"Can I not come to visit?" Kan asked instead of answering.

"No." Raito sneered and walked out of the room. He would need a different plan to get L into bed. He just didn't know what else to do. He could show off his body all the time. But will that work? He went inside L's room, deciding to wait for the older man if said man would come.

In the other room, L sighed loudly. He tilted his head and asked, "Did you come to check on us?"

"You want him."

"Of course."

"Then have him."

"I know what will happen."

"A bit of happiness can be good for you."

"You think so."

"I know so. Go to him."

L watched as Kan left him alone. Should he go find Raito and have him? He knew that he would feel pain in the end. He stood up and headed to his bedroom. Maybe some rest will do him good. He needed to think. When he walked inside, he felt all the blood rush to his groin at the sight before him. Raito lay naked on his bed, hiding nothing. There was no turning away now. He needed the other man badly that it hurt. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked toward the bed.

Raito was breathing heavy. He watched L as the older man showed his lust for him. He tried to figure out why L hadn't touched him until now. He arched up when L's cold hand ran across his warm skin, sending shivers run throughout him. There was something else in the touches. He felt L's power. It was intoxicating. He felt himself get harder by each touch. He needed some relief soon before he went insane. His back arched up as L's hand ran across his dripping cock. The power was making him dizzy. While grabbing the blankets below him, he moaned, "L."

When Raito released quickly, L climbed over Raito and chuckled. He gained a glare and he whispered, "I see you enjoy some of my power." He ran his hand over the sticky mess and licked his fingers. As he stroke Raito's length, he mumbled, "I enjoy seeing those eyes filled with lust."

Raito threw his head back as he felt L's power course through him. It was different but amazing. He realized that he never had a chance to win against L. He was doomed to submit to L. He could never over power the older man. His back arched again, feeling the need to release again. He didn't want to though. He wanted more of the older man. Grabbing L's arms, he groan, "Slow down before…"

L stopped his movements to gain a whimper. He leaned down, letting his mouth move over the heated skin. Raito panted and was flushed. It was a sight to behold. It was making him crave the other even more. He let more of his power pour out, showing Raito what he really was. He felt hands run across his skin, making him purr in excitement. Why did he deny himself this for so long? It was heaven.

He couldn't believe what it felt like. It was paradise. His head shook back and forth. He felt sweat running down his face. Yes, he wanted this for a long time. He arched up, thrusting his hips forward to gain that wet warmth around his cock. He couldn't hold back his whimpers and moans. It was just too good. Raito knew that he was going explode soon if L didn't stop. He grabbed L's hair and begging, "L. More. Please." He didn't know what he was begging for though. All he knew was he didn't want this to stop. When L pulled away from his cock, he whimpered while trying to push L's head back down, "L."

"Shh. I have more plans for us." L replied breathlessly. He grabbed the lube from the table and spread some on his fingers. Raito spread his legs open making him groan in excitement. It became hotter in here than before. He pushed a finger inside, sending in more power toward the younger man.

The room was spinning or his mind was. Raito thrust back down on that finger, trying to gain more pleasure. When he felt three fingers push inside of him, he hissed from the small amount of pain. He knew it would hurt some but the end result would be great. He pushed down on the fingers, taking them more inside of him. Suddenly, he saw white and screamed, "L!" It was driving him mad. Raito needed the older man and now before he exploded. He ordered, "Take me now!"

L didn't need to be told twice. He needed it as bad as Raito did. He pulled his fingers out and threw Raito's long legs over his shoulders. He slowly pushed in, watching the pained expression on Raito's face. He licked at Raito's neck, teasing the other with his fangs. When he was inside completely, he whispered while hearing the soft sobs, "Shh. Relax. It will get better, I promise." He set more of his power through Raito to give more pleasure to the younger man than pain.

Raito twisted the blankets into his fists, trying to fix his mind on the pleasure instead of the pain. He felt L's power course through his body and it made him relax. After a few minutes, he spoke, "Move."

L couldn't hold back any longer and pulled out only to thrust right back inside. He listened to Raito's loud moans and screams. It was music to his ears. He continued to thrust in and out of the younger man. It was too much for him. It was living in heaven. He felt at peace with himself.

Raito pulled his legs down and wrapped them around L's waist. He buckled his hips to match L's thrusts. He was losing his mind to the intense pleasure. He couldn't keep his silence no matter how hard he tried. He grabbed L's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. He moaned, "L. Oh god. Please. Ahhh. There. There." He didn't make any sense. They were dancing together, becoming one. He was lost to L and he hoped L was lost to him too. When he cock was grabbed and stroked, he tossed his head back, lost completely into the pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He screamed out the name that made him come, "L!"

Feeling the muscles tighter around him, L was lost inside Raito. He thrust in a couple of times and released inside, marking the as boy his own. He flopped beside Raito and pulled the human against his sweaty body. Sweeping some sweaty locks out of Raito's face, he whispered, "What have you done to me?"

Raito didn't have an answer. All he knew was that he wanted to stay with L forever. Closing his eyes, he mumbled, "Turn me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Death by my hands will be painful."

"I do not care."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"L."

L stared down at the sleepy expression and whispered, "Sleep. Maybe another time." He watched as Raito curled to him and fell asleep. He couldn't take Raito's life, but he did want the younger man by his side forever. He doubted they would ever get tired of each other. He stood up and took a shower. As he headed back to the main room, he saw Yagami standing there. With a tilt of his head, he asked, "Yes?"

"Where is Raito?"

"Asleep."

"Did you do anything to him?"

"No. He was tired." L answered annoyed that Yagami would think he would harm Raito. Well, he couldn't stop the older man thinking that. He flopped onto his seat and asked, "What do you want?"

"I know you wish my son to be by your side forever."

"Yes I do."

"You will turn him into one of your own."

"I do not know."

Yagami glanced down the hallway. Part of him wanted to get Raito out of here but the other part saw that Raito wanted to stay with L. He stood there and sighed, "I cannot stop him or you." He turned and left.

L stood up again and walked down the hallway. He didn't understand the need for the company. When he went into his room, he laid down right beside Raito. He would not turn the boy yet. There was time to change him. He couldn't stop the feeling something horrible was about to happen.

Across the city, a man stood staring up at the sky. As people walked by him, ignoring him completely, he whispered, "Kira, I have come for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews/comments. Glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry it took a while to post this up. Happy New Years to everyone. Here is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter Nine:

Kan sat in the main room, waiting for his child to come and see him. He couldn't believe to hear there was another of their kind. He was sure that only he and L had survived. When his child walked out without a shirt on, he tilted his head and commented, "So you had him."

L looked over at his sire, wondering why the other came back. When he sat himself down comfortably, he pulled his knees up to his chest and instead of replying, asked, "Why did Kan come back?"

"I have news about us."

"News?"

"There is another one of us."

"Surprising."

"Yes, I know. I thought that I would tell you. I hear that the other is in the city."

"Could the person be a threat?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe the person would like to talk to us?"

"I do not know. I felt his presence in the city. He might be looking for us."

"Let's hope it isn't for a fight."

"I do not think so. What I felt did not feel evil."

Raito walked out, looking for his lover. Lover? Were they lovers now? Was it just a one time thing? He hoped not. As he glanced over, he saw Kan, a man he didn't like at all. Maybe it was due to Kan being L's lover in the past. All he knew was that he didn't like the guy around L at all. He asked, "What is going on?"

L glanced back at his lover. Yes, Raito was his and no one would take that away from him. Well, maybe death but he was sure Raito had a long life ahead of him. He tilted his head in confusion. Yes, he could tell Kan and Raito didn't like each other, but he really wanted them to get along. He sighed, "Kan-sama came here to tell me there was another vampire. We thought that it was just us."

"Another one? Dangerous?" Raito asked frightened. He didn't want to lose his love if there was another vampire out there. He walked over and pulled L's legs down. He sat right on L's lap to tick Kan off.

"I already know you had sex with L." Kan replied as it didn't matter to him.

"WHAT!? YOU TOLD HIM!" Raito yelled.

"He did not need to. I can smell him all over you." Kan answered. He turned his head and talked about the other vampire, "I do not think the other vampire is a threat to us. He did not have an evil aura."

Raito sighed in relief. He yelped as he felt L's mouth over his neck. Pulling away from L's grip, he growled, "Stop. Kan is here."

"I do not care. Raito-kun has made me hard again." L replied as if there was no one else was in the room.

Raito stood up, embarrassed by what L said. He turned around and screamed, "You can't say stuff like that in front of people!"

"Why not? It was the truth." L responded. "If Raito-kun did not want my attention, then he would not have sat on my lap."

Raito growled and stormed out the room. How could L be that stupid? People do not start making out with their lover in front of others. It wasn't right. Making out and love making was a private matter.

L watched as his lover walked away. He wanted to go and settle down Raito. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Raito did have a temper. He pulled his legs back up, not only because he always did it but also to hide his problem.

Kan chuckled, "You should go calm down your submissive partner." He stood up and left his child alone. It was time to move on. He didn't have L anymore.

L stood up from his seat and headed to the bedroom. As he entered, he watched Raito throw things against the wall. Tilting his head, he asked, "What is Raito-kun doing?"

"Letting my anger out before I punch you." Raito growled.

"Raito-kun thinks he can punch me."

"Damn you." Raito hissed as he stormed toward his lover. He couldn't stop throwing a punch at the older man. L, of course, stepped aside before he could get hit. He started to throw more punches, all of which missed L. When he was pushed onto the floor, he squirmed, swinging his fists to try to hit L.

Lying on top of his lover, L could feel his desire rise. He leaned forward and kissed those lips, molding them together. It had the desired affect on Raito who was now calming down. He slid his hand under Raito's shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

Realizing what was happening; Raito pushed his leg up hard. When L rolled off of him, he growled, "That is what you get."

Holding his groin, L looked up at Raito. He wanted the boy to pay for that kick. He watched as Raito stormed out of the room. He should have waited until Raito calmed down. He stood up still in pain. He needed some ice. After he got the ice, he sat down putting the ice on his lower reigns.

In the bedroom, Raito flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why did he hurt L like that? He was mad and embarrassed. He turned over facing away from the door and thought out loud, "Well he deserved it."

A whisper sounded around the room, "Kira."

Sitting up in bed quickly, Raito scanned the room looking for someone. He saw no one. No one knew he was Kira except the task force. He pulled his legs up to his chest and whispered, "Who is here?" Silence greeted him. He didn't like how the room made him feel any longer. In quick movements, he stood up and left. He wanted to be near the man that upset him.

In the other room, L tilted his head back, trying to ignore the pain. When he heard heavy footsteps, he opened his eyes to be greeted by Raito. He could smell the fear coming from Raito. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What is wrong?"

"Are we alone in the building?"

"Of course."

"I don't think so."

Ignoring his pain completely, L stood up and let his power reach around the building. He was sure no one was in the place but Raito's fear got him checking anyways. He sensed no one else in the building. Walking toward his lover, he took the shaking boy into his arms and whispered, "No one is here. I would have felt them."

Raito didn't believe it. He knew what he heard. Was it Kan messing with him? But wouldn't L have told him if Kan was still here? He let himself lean against L. He felt safe with the older man. Wasn't there a time where he feared L? Of course there was. He almost died by L's hands. But he was Kira then. He couldn't blame L for acting against Kira. He looked up and explained, "I heard someone say Kira."

L ran his fingers through brown locks, trying to calm his lover down. There was no one in the building. He was positive he would have felt the presence. Pulling Raito to the couch, he sat down pulling Raito to sit on his lap. When he felt Raito become relax, he retorted, "I swear you are safe here."

He wasn't sure about that anymore. He felt uneasy being in the building. He felt like something was about to come and attack him. He slid off of L's lap and sat next to the older man. He knew he was being foolish. L was a vampire and a strong one. No one would be able to harm him with L protecting him. Raito leaned his head on L's shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around Raito, L commented, "Let's head to bed."

Raito stood up with L and headed to their bedroom. It was their room now. Maybe they really were lovers. As he lay down beside L, he asked, "Don't you have cases to solve?"

"I solved enough today."

"You usually never sleep."

"I feel tired tonight."

Raito knew it was a lie. L was worried about him. He was worried about himself. He was hearing voices call out Kira. It was freaking him out. No one knew that he was Kira. The task force were the only ones who knew. Besides L would have sensed someone in the building. He curled closer to his lover. Yes, they were lovers now. He felt L's arm around him holding him. His head was lifted and his lips were taken into a kiss. He felt power swill around him. It made the room hotter, made it harder to breathe, and made him feel lightheaded.

L flipped them over, so he was lying over Raito. His lover was beautiful in the room with his power flashing lights around. He stared at Raito, enjoying the expressions he was making.

Feeling the heat all around him, Raito muttered, "So hot." His hands moved, unbuttoning his shirt. His mind was fogging. It felt like he had to do whatever L desired. As he slid the shirt off his body, he glanced up at L. It made him go mad with lust. His lover was staring down at him with lust filled eyes. He slowly moved his hand down his bare chest to his pants. He unbuckled his pants, trying to slide them down his long legs but L was preventing him from doing it. Licking his lips, he whispered, "Let me get out of these." L pulled away and he stripped out of the last clothing, tossing all his clothes onto the floor. He laid there opened to L. Why was he being so willing? Shouldn't he fight a little for dominance?

L felt the other emotions within Raito. As he leaned over Raito, he whispered, "You are mine. Mine to do as pleased."

Raito felt his arousal grow, but fought back. Shaking his head, he growled, "You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

Grinning down at his lover, L leaned down toward Raito's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Touch yourself."

He couldn't stop his hand sliding down his body to his cock. He stroked himself, moaning. He couldn't understand why he was doing what L told him to. Then it hit him; L was using his power to get him to do it. He arched up, trying to stop himself from giving into L, but it felt so good. He was in heaven.

L watched daze as his lover pleasured himself. It was maddening but he didn't touch himself or touched Raito. He wanted to see how long Raito would continue. When his lover hissed in pleasure, he stopped Raito before he pushed himself over the edge. He didn't want that yet. He wanted to be inside Raito first.

Raito stared up at his lover. His heart was racing wildly. He never felt like this before. He always was in control of everything. For the first time, he was left without his control and it felt good. He trusted L. He knew L would never harm him with his powers. As he wrapped his arms around L's neck, he felt slick fingers teasing his opening. He thrust his hips forward, wanting those teasing fingers inside of him, making him hotter than before. When he gained what he wanted, he threw his head back seeing nothing but white. As he sight came back to normal, he scanned the area to see different colors dancing around the room. Looking at his lover, he panted, "Is it from you?"

"Yes." L spoke breathless. He couldn't wait any more. He needed to feel Raito from the inside. He pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up. Leaning forward, he kissed Raito with all his emotions and power as he pushed inside the tight heat. It was almost painful but he enjoyed it.

Raito dig his nails into L's shoulders from the pain. He pulled away from the kiss, taking deep breaths. He needed to calm himself. He needed to relax. As he felt L's tongue lapping up his tears, he hissed, "More." He wanted to feel L even more. He ran his fingers down L's back, leaving red marks in the path.

He couldn't take the pleasure any more. He had to have Raito, all of the boy. He pulled out only to thrust right back inside. It was paradise to be engulfed in the tight heat. Raito moaned, panted, and whimpered. It was music to his ears. He set a pace that they both wanted, hard and rough.

Raito tossed his head back, opening his neck to L. When he felt L's fangs against his skin, he moaned loudly unable to stop it, "L! Yes! More!" He was opening himself completely to the vampire. He never let anyone ever get that close before. When he felt L's hand around his dripping cock, he felt those fangs pierce his skin. It was all over for him. All he saw was white and he was in bliss. He screamed out his release, "L!"

L felt the muscles tighten around him to the point of pain. It was pushing him over the edge as well. He released inside Raito after two more thrusts, feeling complete. He never felt this way with Kan. He flopped beside the teenager, holding Raito close to his body. Raito was meant for him and only him. He would anything to protect Raito.

Outside the building on a roof top, a lone man stood there, winding whipping his hair around. His hands clinched into fists. His senses were going wild at him. As he looked up at the skies, he watched the lightning flash around him. When the rain started to pour down, he stood there without moving an inch. He felt blood running down his hands from his nails digging into his flesh. While looking straight ahead, he whispered in a cold harsh voice, "Kira, I found you. I have you now and your lover will not be able to save you from me." Lightening flashed around him again, lighting up his dark cold eyes. Turning his back on the weather, he grinned coldly. It was time to make his move.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

Yagami paced the room, waiting for his son. He had promised to drive Raito to school today. He glanced at his watch, seeing his son was ten minutes late already. Could L have harmed Raito in some way? When he watched L and Raito walked in, he sighed in relief. He stepped forward and asked, "Why are you late?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Raito mumbled embarrassed, "I slept in." He didn't want to tell his father that he was late because he and L were messing around. It was something he could never tell his father.

"Yagami-san should not worry so much." L pointed out.

"How can I not? My son lives with a vampire who swore to kill him if he went back to being Kira." Yagami raised his voice.

Stepping up, Raito sighed, "Dad, please. L will not harm me. I will never return to being Kira. So there is nothing to worry about." He didn't want to have this discussion. It made him uneasy, plus that voice last night already startled him.

L turned around quickly. He was feeling something, listening to Raito and his dad argue, he raised his voice, "Quiet!" The entire room became silent. What was he feeling? Who was in his building? Could it be Kan? No, he would have realized if it was Kan quickly.

A loud chuckle echoed in the room as a man walked into the room. His dark eyes stared at L. He was impressed that the young vampire sensed him right away. Then again, he wasn't hiding his presence very well. With a small bow, he introduced himself, "I am Aito."

"What is Aito doing in my building?" L asked as he stepped in front of the two humans in the room. He realized Aito was the other vampire Kan had spoken about. Even if Kan thought the other vampire was no threat to them, doesn't mean he wasn't a threat to living beings.

Seeing the protective nature, Aito took a step back and sighed, "I did not come here to harm the humans. I came because I never thought I would see another of my kind. I have been alone for centuries."

L understood the loneliness of his kind. After he left Kan's side, he was alone in the world, traveling aimlessly. His life was forfeited and he had no one to tell. Watari was the first human who he told the truth too and was the only human he got attached too until now. He let his guard down and asked, "Why did Aito sneak in instead of letting me sense him right away?"

"I wondered why a vampire would keep close to humans who would die and you would live." Aito answered calmly while staring at the two human beings.

Raito stared back at Aito, shaking slightly. He didn't like Aito. His dark eyes were even more soulless than L's. His hair was a grayish color and short. He wore a t-shirt and dress pants. He wasn't sure if he could trust the other vampire. The only vampire he trusted the most was L even though the said man almost killed him. He took a step back and stayed by his father's side. He put on a calm mask up, refusing to show his distress.

"It would seem the humans do not trust me. Then I should leave. I do not want to intrude." Aito remarked as he bowed his head.

L glanced back to see Raito and Yagami. He could smell their distress. He turned his gaze back onto Aito. He wished to speak more to the other vampire more but he kept his mouth shut. He sighed, "I think you should leave. You have intruded into my home."

Aito's glaze fell on Raito who stared back without filching. He could smell the fear coming from that boy. He took a step back and responded, "Once again I apologize for intruding. I did not mean any disrespect." He continued to stare at the human boy and continued to speak, "For a vampire to fall in love with a human means pain beyond belief."

"You sound like you know the feeling." Raito spoke. He didn't mean to talk but for some reason he had to say what was on his mind. Why? He usually did speak what was on his mind unless he wanted to.

While continuing to stare at the teenager, Aito sadly voiced, "I have known the pain of losing a human lover. I have never let myself love again."

L wanted to say something to Aito. He knew he was setting himself up for pain being with Raito. He even doubted that he would ever fall in love again after Raito passed away. He just hoped Raito would be around for years. Then again, years to him were nothing. He glanced back at his lover and knew his heart would break apart if he lost Raito. He already knew the pain for loving a human.

Stepping forward, forgetting his fear, Raito sneered, "Are you trying to break us apart?" He didn't like how Aito put it about them being together. He made it clear that he wished to be turned. The question was whether L would do it.

Aito looked away from the teenager and sighed, "A vampire in love with a human is forbidden. It is a curse to us. If we fall in love with a human, we have to watch them die and the loneliness will be with us forever. It is a piece of advice. End what you have to spare the vampire his heart."

"I have no heart." L responded. Even though he knew the pain would be there, he would never end the relationship between him and Raito. It was too late to turn back now. He already connected with Raito. It was over for him.

Aito smiled sadly at L. He didn't like to see another vampire like him. He took a step back again. Shaking his head sadly, he mentioned, "I only came to warn you what would happen. Pain to us will be intense."

"I think you have over stayed." L replied. Suddenly dark mist wrapped around the room and the vampire disappeared before his eyes. He turned to look at the humans and sighed. Yagami didn't look to good. He retorted, "Do not worry. He will not return."

"I hope not. He might harm Raito." Yagami spoke.

"Please, dad. Do not worry. I'll be fine." Raito responded as he headed toward the door. Waving to L, he spoke, "Dad, let's go before I'm late."

He watched Raito and Yagami leave. Sitting down in his chair, L turned to his computer and began to do cases that he left unsolved last night. He kept thinking about what Aiko said. It had him question his relationship with Raito. Should he end it before it got out of hand? He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was too late for him. He could not stop his emotions for the teenager even if he wanted to.

At school, Raito took his seat, staring straight ahead. School was boring. He had more excitement with L. It was surprising how it all started. He was a mass-murderer trying to end L's life, finding out he could never end L's life. He sighed loudly which gained a few glances from the students. Takada sat next to him like always. He ignored the girl again. He didn't care for any girl that wanted him. The only person who got him interested was L.

Glancing at Raito, Takada asked, "Do you know what happened to Ryuga-kun?"

Raito turned to face the girl and replied, "Heard he stopped coming."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Raito answered. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what cover L had with the school. Knowing L, he probably never told the school about him investigating a case.

"You seem like good friends."

"We are."

"Then you must know why he dropped out."

"He already had his degree. Heard he was helping the police and only came to get me to help in the investigating."

"What investigating?"

"The Kira Case."

"What?"

"Takada-chan, I think you heard me."

"Why do something so dangerous?"

Only if Takada knew the truth, it would shock her. Turning his eyes to the teacher in front, he answered quietly, "Because Kira had to be stopped."

"He was doing justice for the world."

"He was a killer. A cold-hearted one at that." Raito snapped back. He didn't like what he was. Why would he do such a thing? He swore never to do it again. He was with L, his lover. Everything was fine.

Glancing down, Takada whispered, "I heard about Misa-chan. You must have loved her dearly."

"I didn't love her."

"You were with her."

"By force."

"Force?"

"Leave it alone. I'm with Ryuga now."

"WHAT!?" Takada yelled.

The teacher looked back not pleased and remarked, "Takada-chan please be quiet. You might not want to learn but there are some students who do."

Takada blushed and lowered her head. Turning to look at the top student in school, she asked quietly, "You are in a relationship with another man?"

"Yeah. So what?" Raito snapped, ready to scream. He wanted the discussion over with. Why couldn't the girl leave him alone? As he turned his head, he asked coldly, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised."

That was the end of the discussion like he wanted to. He sat there writing notes down for the class. He was bored again and wished he sat next to the window. At least he could stare out of it and see the world.

Outside, on a roof top, a man sat over the edge watching the school. His grayish hair flew in the wind while his dark eyes refused to move from the school building. He sighed, "A foolish human with a vampire."

"That foolish human means the world to Lawliet."

"So that is his name."

"Yes. I must ask you not to interfere."

"Why do you let your child be with a human?"

"He would not let me talk him out of it."

"A stubborn one I see."

"Yes."

"He will suffer."

"I know."

"Then stop it."

"I do not wish for my child to hate me."

Aito turned to look at the other vampire. He sized him up and laughed. He turned back to staring at the school and whispered, "That young human does not have much time left."

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"Unlike you or your child, I can see life spans. Yagami Raito does not have much longer to live."

"How long?"

"Today is his last day on this earth."

Kan stared at the school, fearing the outcome. He had to prevent the death. It was too soon. He would lose L completely if Raito were to die today. He had to watch over Raito. The other vampire stood up and he asked, "Why did you tell me?"

"I was once like Kira, but on greedy terms. It has been ages since I had possession of the death note. It is a curse that I will live with forever. I could not bear to see your child in pain so early." Aito answered as he walked passed Kan. He sent his powers to its highest level and whispered, "I live with my pain for all time."

Kan turned around to find he was alone. He went right back to staring at the school. How would Raito die? Could he save the young man from death? He decided to keep a close eye on Raito for the day. Maybe the other vampire was wrong? He hoped so for the sake of everyone.

At headquarters, L stopped working. He couldn't understand it but he had a bad feeling. He wanted to be near Raito. He stood up and sighed. It would seem his work was always being put on hold for his young lover. He shook his head and put on shoes. He looked down disgusted by the fact he had to wear shoes. He walked out the door. It was almost time for Raito to get out school.

At school, Raito walked outside, feeling relief for being out of the confined school. He walked down the side walk, heading toward the building where he lived. Takada walked up to him and he asked annoyed, "What?"

Takada questioned, "Can you help me study?"

"No."

"Raito-kun, you are acting different lately."

"Maybe I am. I'm being myself now." Raito answered coldly. He was tired of acting like the perfect person everyone thought him to be. He was a monster hiding in disguise. He was a killer, blood on his hands. He would have to live with that for the rest of his life. He looked up to see L across the street. He smiled for the first time that day and took a step off the side walk. All he heard was a loud beeping sound. He turned to stare at a speeding car racing down the street and a cop car chasing it. His feet were frozen.

Takada screamed, "RAITO-KUN!"

L stood frozen on the side walk yelling, "Raito move!"

Kan saw that no one was acting and he moved quickly, pulling the young man against his body and falling to the ground out of harm's way. The other vampire was right. If that car hit Raito, he would have been died. He sensed it.

Takada ran over to the kind man who saved Raito's life and asked, "Raito-kun, are you all right?" She glanced up to find Ryuga standing there. Ryuga knelt beside Raito taking a hold of him. She now understood they were really together. She earlier thought Raito was joking but now she knew the truth. She did wonder how a young man could help the police. Then again, she knew Raito did help on cases before.

Raito sat up and felt his lover holding him. He pushed L back and stood up. He looked at Kan, the man who saved his life. He looked down the street to see the racing car still on the lose and a cop car chasing it. He shook slightly and calmed him. It was not a good idea to lose his mask now. He wasn't comfortable in showing the entire world who he really was. Brushing the dirt off his clothes, he picked up his book pack. He looked at Kan and said, "Thank you, Kan-san."

Kan realized the boy didn't want the world to see who he really was. It was sad to see. It would seem Raito has been a loner for years, never really making any connections at all. He glanced over at his child and saw the worried expression. With a small bow, he responded, "You are my friend's lover; I would have to make sure he did not feel pain."

Takada remarked, "Only for your friend you do this. So you would have let him be hit if he wasn't your friend's lover."

"Takada-chan, please. Kan-san and I do not get along at all." Raito responded.

"That is no excuse to be like that. People like you deserve to die by Kira's hands." Takada sneered.

"Kira was a killer!" Raito yelled and turned. He looked both ways and began walking without his lover. He didn't want people praising him for killing. It sickened him to hear that some thought he was doing the right thing. It wasn't the right thing. Killing was never an answer.

L looked at the young lady and sighed. He felt the distress within his lover. Turning his back on Takada, he whispered, "Kira ruined a lot of lives. Raito-kun knows this and cannot approve such a person, Takada-chan." He walked away and left his sire alone with the woman. He needed to go to his lover.

At the building, Raito collapsed onto the couch, thinking. His book bag long forgotten by the door. He sat there, staring straight ahead. He almost died today. The sad part was he didn't care. What got him scared was that he was going to leave L.

"A sad lonely life."

Raito turned his head around to stare at Aito. He felt his body shiver by the man's voice. He gripped the arm rest and asked, "What do you want?" He was afraid. L wasn't there to protect him if this vampire decided to make a meal out of him. Why did he leave L behind?

Sensing the fear, Aito took a step back and sighed, "Please do not fear me. It was I who told that vampire Kan that your time was almost up."

"How would you know?"

"I once was Kira. Not to his level but I possessed a death note for my own greedy reasons. I can see the life spans of all people."

"You were like Kira?"

"Yes. Holding the death note, you only know pain."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. I wanted to see your life span once again. I wanted to know if death could be prevented."

Raito stood up and asked frightened to hear the answer, "And what does my life span say to you?"

Aito stared at the young man and then he looked above Raito's head. He sighed sadly but kept quiet. When L walked into the room, he whispered, "Time is short."

"Short for what?" L asked annoyed that the other vampire came once again. He didn't want Aito alone with his lover at all. He didn't feel comfortable about the fact Aito was with Raito.

Raito stood there frozen. He didn't understand Aito's answer. Was he talking about his life? He asked, "What does my life span say to you? Tell me." L turned to look at him and walked to him.

Pointing a finger at both of them, Aito mumbled, "You do not have a lot of time left. Even saving your life today does not stop death from coming upon you."

"What are you talking about?" L asked coldly. What was going on? Why was his lover so distressed? He took Raito into his arms, holding the younger man close to his body. As he glared at Aito, he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Aito bowed his head and whispered, "His death was prevented today but it will not stop his death from coming. You do not have much time with your lover." He did not let the other two have time to ask more questions, and he disappeared from view.

Raito shook in his lover's arms. To know that death was approaching him was not a good feeling. Could L turn him to prevent his death? He whispered, "Turn me."

"No."

"L, I don't want to die."

"You will not die."

"But Aito said…"

"He was lying."

Raito wanted to believe L, he really did. The problem was Aito seemed to tell the truth. Something about that man told him that he was truly going to die. He moved to the couch with his lover and lay in L's arms, thinking.

Outside the building, a lone man stared up at the huge building. It was amusing to sense Kira's distress. He turned away and began walking through the crowd. It was pleasing to know Kira could feel fear. He smirked and whispered, "I have come to take your life Kira. No one will be able to save you." It was almost time to end the killer's life and he could not stop the pleasure of doing such a thing. He was ready to take on the two vampires if he must. He hoped they would pull back but it would seem they were connected to the murderer.

On the roof top, Kan stared up to the skies. Why was he feeling a dark presence coming toward them? Why did he feel like something big was about to happen? He looked down to the crowd below and saw nothing interesting. He has watched humans walk around and die. Why did he wish to protect one human who was their enemy? It was because he wished to spare his child pain. Of course, he knew he could not forever do that. L would feel pain the moment Raito left the world, whenever that was. The sun was looming over but for some strange reason a cold breeze flew by him, making him fear for the worst.

Inside the building, Raito sat in a chair doing his homework while L did his cases. He was promised to be allowed to help when he finished school. It was something to look forward to. He still couldn't shake what Aito said. He stood up and spoke, "I'm going to take a walk."

"All right." L answered without turning around to see his lover leave. He was working non-stop to make up his lost time.

Raito left L to his cases. He needed to think and wonder around the city. He stepped outside feeling the warmth but also shivered at the coldness. Turning down the street, he continued to walk. When he got to the park, he saw Aito sitting there watching children play. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He wanted to know more about his so-called death.

Without looking over at the boy, Aito muttered, "Your lover will be upset to find you around me."

"I want to know when I will die."

Aiko turned his head to look at the young man with a cold glaze. Shaking his head, he responded, "I have said enough. I cannot tell you that."

"Please. I need to know."

"You will worry yourself over your death."

"I need to know how much time I have with L."

Leaning forward, only an inch away from Raito's face, Aito whispered, "You wish him to turn you into what he is. A foolish dream for you. Forever can be a long time."

Not pulling away while his personal space was invaded, Raito remarked, "I would not be alone any more. I would have L by my side."

"It might not work out between you two."

"It will."

"You are stubborn."

"I know. So is L."

Lifting his hand, Aito runs it across Raito's face, sensing the turmoil inside the boy. Sadly, this young man reminded him of himself; a foolish person to believe in love. Pulling his hand away, he stared straight ahead and coldly replied, "Your death is today. This is the last day on this earth for you."

Standing up, Raito yelled, "You lie!" He noticed the smile on the vampire's face. How dare someone toy with him like that? Maybe L was right and the vampire was lying? He clinched his hands and growled, "You are lying. I am not going to die soon." He stormed away from the vampire. He had to go back to his lover.

Aito turned to watch the young man walk away. Yes, Raito was a fool, one of the biggest ones. Love was an illusion. His grayish hair swept across his face as the wind blew. He sighed sadly as he remembered his time using the death note and the time where he was in love with a human. Pain, he knew well. Blame, he cast upon himself.

At the building, L turned to realize his lover left. He didn't like Raito leaving like that but he could not stop the boy from going and coming as he pleased. Raito needed a social life unlike him. He preferred to stay away from people. He sensed his sire in the building. When Kan walked in, he sighed, "I see Kan-sama wishes to speak to me."

Staring at his child, Kan sat down and replied, "That vampire knows Raito's time."

"I do not believe Aito-san."

"He might be right. He was right about today. If I did not step in the way, Raito would have died."

"I do not want to hear this."

"Lawliet, you might lose him."

"He won't lose me!" Raito yelled as he stormed inside. He went to his lover and sat next to him. Grabbing L's hand, he mumbled, "That damn vampire is only toying with us. He wants me and L apart. I won't let that happen."

"Sadly, he did know that you could have died today." Kan replied, trying to talk some sense into them.

Raito shook his head and replied, "A lucky guess on his part." He stood up and left Kan and L alone. He needed time alone. He never let anyone get under his skin before. As he walked into his bedroom, he dumped a suit case of his things onto the floor. He should sort the things out. When he touched a notebook, his entire body shook from the shock. He remembered everything being Kira. He bit his lip to stop the scream threatening to break lose. He remembered every name he wrote down. He remembered what his plans were against his lover. As he turned his head, Ryuk was staring at him with a huge grin. He cursed himself for not handing over the death note to L before he lost his memories.

Ryuk chuckled, "Welcome back Kira."

His entire body tensed by that name. He didn't want to remember. He was better off not remembering anything. He glanced down at the book in his hands. He tossed it onto the floor. Raito stood up and replied calmly, "It has been a while, Ryuk."

"Kira, I have come for you." A voice echoed in the room.

Raito span around looking for someone. The only people in the room were him and Ryuk. Looking at the shinigami, he asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ryuk asked back.

Before he could question the shinigami more, the door slammed open. He turned to look at his lover. Moving toward L, he asked, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I felt Raito in distressed. What is wrong?" L answered with his own question.

Raito bit his lip to stop from telling L the truth. He didn't want L to kill him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against L's. He couldn't tell the older man the truth. It would ruin everything they had. He has to keep it a secret for now. Cautiously, his foot moved the death note under his stuff.


	12. Author Note 2

Hello Readers, thanks for reading this story. I will still update this story. I have a new story that I would like to know if I should continue it. Here is the link without the spaces.

Here is the summary for it.

At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

http:// www. Fanfiction .net /s/5676837/1/


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eleven:

The kiss was heavenly but he knew that it was to distract him from something. Pulling back, L stared into the most beautiful eyes he has ever laid his eyes on. He caressed Raito's face softly and whispered, "You saw Aito-san again. His scent is on you."

"I saw him at the park." Raito explained. He didn't want his lover thinking the worst of him. Leaning forward, felt he needed to get L distracted. He had no choice to hide the truth. L swore to end his life if he returned as Kira. Well, he had no plan of using the death note, but he wasn't sure if that meant regaining his memories. Would L kill him? Was that his fate? Was Aito really telling the truth? He felt L's arms wrap around his waist and he whispered, "Turn me."

"Raito, I have already told you, I cannot do that." L answered. He couldn't bring himself to turn Raito. Death by his hands was going to be painful.

Raito stared at his lover with sadness in his eyes. He wanted to stay with L forever. He knew that would never happen. As he sighed loudly, he pulled away and claimed, "I need some rest."

"Raito."

"Plus I have to put these things away." Raito replied. He watched his lover walk out the room. What could he say? He wasn't ready to open himself up completely to L. He was always alone. People were by his side but they never knew him. They only wanted to be friends with the smartest guy in school or the girls would want him for his looks. He bent down and began to put his things away all the while staring at the cursed notebook. If he never became Kira, he would have never met L.

"Are you going to do it again?" Ryuk asked.

"Do what?" Raito answered with his own question.

"Get rid of the criminals."

"No. Kira is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why didn't you tell L the truth?"

Raito was about to say something but shut his mouth. He wasn't about to tell the shinigami his fears. He was afraid L would push him away or worse kill him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want L to push him away. For the first time in his life, he had a true friend even though they were more. He wanted to stay with L as long as he could. Hopefully one day, L would change him.

Ryuk howled in laughter at the human. He was having fun again. He didn't really think that he would be drawn back to the human world. Since he was here, he must have some fun. He looked above Raito's head and laughed again. He would have never thought. The last time he saw Raito's life span, it was strong and long. Now, it was shortened. What could have made it shorten?

Raito looked at Ryuk and wondered why the shinigami was laughing. He didn't find anything funny. Then again, Ryuk was always that way. He ignored the shinigami and began putting his things away. When he touched the death note again, he wondered what he would do. He couldn't hide the truth from L forever. He had to tell the older man that he remembered everything. Would L end his life? Would L push him away?

Outside, a storm was approaching. The wind was picking up. Rain started to fall. One lone man stood in the middle of it, welcoming the storm. He knew it was almost time to strike. He glanced upwards, wondering how he will win the battle. Kira returned like he thought. He knew it was time to strike before it was too late. He had no choice but to end Kira's life. Could he stand a match against two vampires though? Could he get them away from the human first? His hands clenched into fists, digging his finger nails into his skin. He felt the blood dripping down. He glared at the building that stood tall and whispered, "I will win. I will end Kira's life."

Inside the building, L stared out the window, watching the storm approaching. He didn't understand why he enjoyed such weather. It calmed his mind down. He was worried about his lover. Something was different. He felt it but couldn't figure out what it was. It almost felt like the first time they met. He hoped that wasn't the case. The first time they met, Raito was Kira. He didn't want to be reminded of that time.

Raito walked into the room to see L looking out the window. His heart was pounding. His body felt a chill. He didn't want to lie anymore. He didn't want to lose L because he kept the truth from the older man. He heard Ryuk laughing loudly. He needed to find a way to make L turn him. He wanted to stay by L's side forever. He never felt like this for anyone. He always felt distant towards everyone. L was different. L knew what he was and still stood by his side. He took a step forward, hearing Ryuk howl in laughter. He wanted to turn around and ask the shinigami what was so funny.

Ryuk could not contain his laughter. It was amusing to see a human so in love with a vampire. He heard stories about a vampire suffering true pain if they fell in love with a human. He still could not believe L would fall in love. He always did wonder why L's life force seemed different. He floated to the window and made a face. He knew L would not see him. He was doing it to annoy Raito. He howled in laughter once again, "This is too much fun, Raito. You always did know how to give me some fun."

Raito ignored the shinigami and walked closer to his lover. When he was looking at L through the reflection, he asked, "Why won't you turn me?" He needed to know the answer. He needed to be with L. If his life was short like Aito said, then he knew L would suffer greatly. Why did he care what others felt?

L turned around to face his lover. Being made by a vampire brings pain. He didn't want to give Raito that pain. He took Raito into his arms, making sure he still had his lover. He knew something was different within Raito but he couldn't figure out what. He whispered into Raito's ear, "Turning you will cause you pain."

"I do not care."

"It is very painful."

"L, I don't care. All I want is to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am."

L looked into Raito's eyes, seeing the truth. He ran his hand over Raito's face having the young man lean into his touch. He couldn't bring that kind of pain to his lover. Pulling Raito closer to him, he whispered, "I am sorry, but I cannot do it. Do not ask that of me."

Outside the building, Aito sat on the edge of a roof, staring off into space. He didn't care for the weather. He didn't care that he was soaking. He turned his head when he sensed the other vampire. Staring at Kan, he asked, "What brings you here?"

"Help me save Raito's life."

"I do not care whether a human lives or dies."

"I beg you to help me. I do not want to see my child in pain."

"I will not help you."

"Why not?"

"Because I could care less what happens to that human. Humans live and die. Your child should have kept his distance from that human."

"It would seem Raito was right about you. You wish them apart."

"Yes I do. It would spare your child pain." Aito replied as he turned around to face the world. It was lonely. No vampire should love a human. It only causes problems and pain.

Kan stared at Aito for a moment and turned away. He had to find a way to protect Raito. He would not let his child suffer through that kind of pain. He would stop at nothing to keep Raito alive.

Inside the building, Raito tilted his head, accessing his neck to L. He whispered, "Please L."

"I cannot harm you."

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of leaving you alone." Raito told the truth. He didn't want to leave L ever. He felt L lean forward and tease him with his fangs. He would do anything to stay by L's side. Shaking softly, he muttered, "L, I have something to tell you."

L pulled back, thanking for the interruption or he would have done what Raito asked. He pulled the younger man to the couch, sitting down. Raito sat on his lap and he was surprised the other was being so cuddly with him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What is it?"

"You going to tell him, Raito?" Ryuk howled. "He might leave you."

Raito froze when he heard those words. He didn't want to lose L. But he would lose him either way if he doesn't tell the older man the truth. He gulped down a lump in his throat. How does he tell his lover? Watching L's eyes on him, he leaned forward toward L's ear, whispering, "I remember."

"Remember what?"

"Kira."

L froze in his seat. His arms fell away from Raito. He stared at his lover. No, Kira, his enemy. He pushed Raito back a little and asked in a cold voice, "How?"

Raito shook at L's tone. He didn't want his lover acting like a detective again. He wanted the man who made love to him. He wanted L back to being caring and protective of him. He answered in a shaking voice, "I never gave you my death note before I forfeit it. I found it."

"Where is it?"

"I hid it in the drawer in my room."

"You were going to act as Kira again!"

"No!" Raito replied quickly. He didn't want his lover mad at him. He didn't want L to kill him. He whispered, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" L asked as he pushed Raito off his lap and stood up to his full height. He growled, "That was what you were distracting me from earlier. You kissed me to stop me from finding out you had possession of the death note again."

Raito stood there frozen. He was afraid. He didn't want his lover to leave him. He didn't want L to kill him. He was pulled by L to his bedroom. He stood there watching L tore through his drawers and finding the death note. When L looked at him, he took a step back afraid. He wasn't going to use it again. He had to find a way to explain himself to L. He whispered, "L. I… I…"

"Tell me what you were going to do!"

"I wasn't going to use it again. I swear. I was afraid that you would kill me or worse leave me." Raito answered taking a step toward L. He needed L to understand. He needed L to stop being mad at him. He reached out. L slapped his hand aside, looking at him coldly. He bit his lip to stop the tears from coming.

"I think it is best that your father takes you home for a while."

"L, please. I swear…"

"Raito, this is amusing." Ryuk howled.

"You will be leaving Yagami-kun." L said as he walked out the bedroom. His heart was clinching. He was suffering from the pain for loving a human. He knew pushing Raito away now would cause him pain but he never imagined this much.

In the bedroom, Raito fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his body. Why did it hurt so much? He was never like this. He was always in control of his own emotions. Ryuk was howling in the back round and he wanted to tell the shinigami to get lost. He didn't know what to do. L was going to make him stay at home. Was it for good? Was their relationship over? He shook his head, hair hitting against his face. He refused to lose L like this. L was just angry. He looked up and knew that he would do anything to get his lover back.

In the other room, L grabbed his chest in pain. He smiled bitterly, knowing he was feeling the pain from being hurt by the human who squeezed into his heart. He already called Yagami to come to pick up Raito. He needed to think. Was Raito ready to go back to being Kira? Was Raito telling him the truth? Why hide the death note? Was Raito that afraid? He fought back against the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't afford to be this weak. He turned around in his chair to stare at the new comer.

"A bond with a human means pain." Aito whispered as he took a step forward out of the shadows. He stared at L and asked, "Why do you continue to bond with a monster?"

"A monster is what we are."

"Some would say Kira was a true monster."

"How do you know about Kira?"

"Kira was a threat to our kind. Of course I knew."

L stood up, ready to fight against one of his own to protect his lover. Yes, Raito was still his lover. He just needed time alone. He growled, "You will not harm him." He turned quickly when he sensed his lover walk into the room. He stared at Raito and felt the distress. He felt the sadness, the regret, and the refusal to give up.

Raito glanced at his lover and at Aito. He took a step toward L. He wanted to stay. He desired it. He didn't want to leave L alone. For some odd reason, he felt L's pain. He wasn't sure how or why, but he felt it. As he reached out, he whispered, "Don't send me away."

Aito stared at the two and remembered his past. He didn't want to be reminded of that time. He took a step forward, having L step in his way. He growled as he power flared, "You protect a murderer!" He didn't understand how could one of his kind protect a murderer who almost showed the light to their kind. He was tired of it. He refused to let this continued. With lightening speed, he stood next to the human and grabbed Raito tightly as he whispered, "Kira."

Raito froze. He couldn't move. That voice. He remembered it. How could it have been Aito all this time? Ryuk continued to howl in laughter. He wanted to be with L. He felt his demise waiting. He was trapped against a powerful vampire. He watched afraid as L tried to get him. He watched in horror as Aito threw him into a wall causing forming a large hole.

Kan ran into the room with Yagami following him. What he saw shocked him to the core. Raito was being held by Aito and L was trying to stand up. He asked, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I told you that the human would die. I promised you his life was short. It is time to end the threat for all times. You should have stayed away from this human, Lawliet." Aito spoke coldly.

Yagami yelled, "Raito!" He watched as horror as a vampire bit into his son's neck, taking his son's life. He took a couple of steps forward, trying to get to his son. Kan stopped him and he yelled, "I have to save my son!"

L stood back up and moved quickly. He threw Aito off of his lover. As Raito fell to the floor, he realized he was too late. Aito drained him. Kan quickly moved in front of Aito. He kneeled down beside his lover. His pain was unbearable. His heart was breaking and bleeding. He couldn't stop the scream that he let lose. He grabbed his lover into his embrace. Why didn't he see it coming? Why couldn't he get to Raito sooner?

Raito was losing his sight. He looked up at his lover, the only one that meant anything to him. He realized his father was screaming for him too. He chocked, "I… I… I am sorry. I… I… wish… wish I… I could stay with you… you."

L buried his face into Raito's neck. He couldn't lose his lover. It was too soon. He couldn't bear losing Raito now. He pulled away and bit his wrist.

Aito seeing this yelled, "What are you doing!? He is Kira! You fool!" Before he could stop it, Kan stepped in his way, growling at him. He knew he would not win.

As blood started to spill from his wound, L held it to Raito's mouth and ordered, "Drink and awaken."

Raito couldn't refuse the blood even if he wanted to. It was dripping down his throat, making him feel pain all over his body. As his eyes closed, he released a scream. His body was shaking as he tried to calm down. The pain was unbelievable. He arched his back and screamed. He felt L's wrist pushed against his mouth and he continued to drink. His screams were muffled by L's wrist. He went limp.

"What is happening?" Yagami asked worried for his son. He wanted to stop L but for some reason he couldn't move to stop the vampire. He looked over to see Kan holding Aito back.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Twelve:

Raito arched up and took a deep breathe. Everything was lighting up. He looked around. Kan was holding Aito back. His father was standing there asking questions. His lover was holding him. He felt different. He felt odd but alive. He raised his hand and laid it against his chest. He didn't feel his heart beat. He was dead but alive. He glanced at his lover and chocked, "You… You turned me… me."

Without looking at his lover, L whispered, "I had no choice. I couldn't lose you now." He pulled Raito closer to him, afraid the young vampire would leave him. When Raito wrapped his arms around him, he whispered, "Now you are awakened."

Raito stayed in L's embrace. He wanted this for a while. Now he can stay with L forever. He would never leave L. He laid his head on L's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

Aito yelled, "He is free do what he pleases! Kira won!"

Raito stood up with L. He stared at Aito. No, Kira lost. Kira died those months ago. He heard Ryuk laughing. He turned to the shinigami and replied, "I forfeit the death note. I don't want anything to do with Kira."

Ryuk glanced at the now turned vampire and howled, "It was fun, Raito. I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that said, he took flight and left the room.

Raito almost fell as his memories of being Kira left him. He held onto L and sighed, "I love you." He had to make sure L knew that. He had to make sure L would understand that he would never leave him.

L lifted Raito into his arms as the young vampire passed out. He was surprised that Raito survived that long without passing out. He held his lover close to his body. Turning to look at Aito, he growled, "You will leave and never return. Or so help me, I will find a way to end your life." He walked away with Yagami following him.

Kan stared at Aito and whispered, "It is time for you to leave."

"Kira is still part of him." Aito growled.

"Kira died months ago." Kan replied. He pushed Aito into the wall and growled, "I will never let my child feel pain. You caused his pain and I swear I will kill you if I ever see you here again."

Aito pushed Kan away and took the hint. He would not last against three vampires. He bowed his head and left. It was over. He only hoped they were right and Kira would never rise again.

In the bedroom, L lay his lover down and turned to the chief of police. He saw Yagami looking worried. Lowering his head, he explained, "I had no choice. He was going to die."

"My son is now like you?"

"Yes. I will train him, so he will not attack humans."

Yagami looked at L then at his son. He saw his son look happy when he found out L changed him. He could not fight it. His son was alive and that was the only thing that matter. He sighed and bowed his head, "Thank you for saving him."

"I did not save him. I pulled him into my hell."

"I doubt he would see it that way."

"Give it some years."

"He loves you."

"Love does not last forever."

Yagami shook his head. He knew his son was happy. He saw it in his son's eyes. He could not fight this. It was too late anyways. He sighed, "I should be leaving. Please take care of him." He turned and left the room.

L sat on the bed, staring down at his lover. Could they stay together forever? Would it work between them? Forever was a long time. He swept some brown locks out of Raito's sleeping face.

He stirred awake and glanced at L. He saw those eyes show emotions for the first time. Raito reached up and took L's hand into his own. He felt hungry and a pain in his stomach. He wondered if he was meant to feel this way. He explained what he felt like in a low voice, "My stomach hurts and I feel so hungry."

L smiled bitterly at his lover. Raito was hungry for their true source of food; blood. He thought about giving him some of his blood but it was best to feed him a blood packet for right now. He stood up which has Raito grabbed his arm and whimper at him. He whispered, "I'm going to get you some food. You need it more than ever."

Raito released his hold and curled into a ball, watching his lover walk away. He laid there in pain. He didn't like the feeling. After five minutes, his lover returned carrying a tray. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. It eased some of the pain. As he looked at what his lover brought, he turned his head and whimpered. He didn't really like the sight of blood or the smell of it. He knew vampire feed on blood but he didn't like it.

L saw the reaction and sat the tray down. He sat beside his lover and whispered, "You have to feed or you will crave human's blood."

"I don't want to."

"You have no choice."

"Please. Is there any other way?"

"Locking you up and watching you die from the lack of food." L answered as he turned his lover's face to him. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down. He held his wrist in front of Raito's face, seeing the disgust on Raito's face. He pushed his wrist to Raito's lips, smearing his blood on the lips. Raito refused to open his mouth. He didn't want to do it this way but he had no choice. He used his powers to go inside Raito's mind and ordered, "Open your mouth and drink."

Raito didn't want to but the command was loud, ringing inside his head. He opened his mouth and L's wrist was pushed to it. He tasted the copper blood run down his throat and couldn't stop from grabbing L's wrist, holding it in place. He began to suck.

L moaned as he felt Raito suck on his blood. He felt his arousal grow. It was one the reason why he didn't want to feed Raito his blood right off the bat. He felt Raito's fangs come out and tease his fresh. He grunted and tossed his head back when Raito tore through his skin to gain more blood from him. He was losing his senses. Before he could completely lose himself into the lust, he pulled his wrist away from Raito. Raito whimpered at the loss and he shoved a blood packet into Raito's hand. When his lover made a face, he whispered, "Do not make me order you to drink it."

"I can't do it."

"Drink it, Raito or I will force you to." L ordered. He watched pleased as Raito bit down on the blood packet and the blood ran into his young vampire mouth.

Raito couldn't believe the taste of blood was good to him. He kept drinking the blood, swallowing it quickly. It was making his stomach feel better. He wondered how L went without it for so long. They were chained together and he never saw L feed. When he was done, he asked, "How can you go without it so long?"

"I have lived a lot longer than you, my dear young vampire." L answered as he swept Raito's hair to the side. He pulled his lover close to him and continued with his words, "It will be hard for you to contain your hunger. I will be your food source. I cannot let you kill humans."

"I don't want to kill."

"Then I will train you to build your walls from the scent of humans."

"How?"

"I will use my control over your mind to create the walls. Then you will know how to use them already. My blood will also teach you."

"Your blood was better than the blood packet."

"I presume it would be. I am your creator and so my blood will be the tastiest to you." L answered as he ran his fingers through Raito's hair. He heard a soft sigh coming from his lover. He ran his fingers down Raito's neck, caressing his lover.

Raito sighed happily. He never thought for a moment that he would love someone. He was so sure that he would be alone for the rest of his life. He turned his head to stare at L, his creator, his lover. Sitting up, he whispered, "Teach me."

L laid Raito down onto the bed, massaging his lover's temples. As he rubs his fingers against them, he ordered, "Open your mind to me." He released some of his power, lighting the place up with colors. Raito lay there, relaxing. He let his mind open and showed Raito what to do. He started to help Raito build walls up.

Before anything else could continue, Raito heard his cell phone ringing loudly. He pulled away from his lover and grabbed it. He answered on the third ring, "Hello."

"Raito! Dad said that you weren't coming! Why!?"

"Sayu, calm down. I'll come tomorrow."

"You promised to come tonight."

Raito remained silent for a few moments. He wasn't sure if he could go and see his family. Holding his hand over the phone, he asked, "Could I see them without endangering them?"

L thought for a few moments. He knew that he put up some walls to help Raito out. He nodded his head and whispered, "Go ahead."

"Come with me." Raito whispered, afraid. He didn't want to harm his family at all. L would surely know the signs and prevent any harm. When his lover nodded his head again, he spoke to Sayu who was waiting for him to answer, "I'll come. Also tell mom, I'm bringing a friend with me."

"That roommate you been living with?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I finally get to meet your friend. I'll see you soon."

After hanging up the phone, Raito leaned forward and kissed L. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and deepened the kiss. It was heaven to him.

Breaking the kiss, L stared at the young vampire. He smiled sweetly at Raito. He wanted to just stay in bed with his lover wrapped in his embrace. But he knew he couldn't pull Raito away from his life yet. Raito would need contract with his family as much as possible. Raito would watch them live and die, but he forever would stay the same. He leaned forward and kissed his lover again. As he pulled back, he mumbled, "We have to be leaving."

Raito nodded his head and began to get clean clothes. He wanted to look his best to his family. He didn't want them to know he was a monster at all. He walked into the bathroom to get ready.

L sat there sighing. He wanted to take Raito tonight. It was almost like he wanted to bond with the other vampire. It was possible but it meant forever. If they were to bond, then they would be stuck to each other forever. If one died, the other would too. They would never be able to leave each other. It wasn't right to force that on Raito now. Raito might not want to stay together that long.

Raito walked out with a turtle neck shirt on and a nice dress pants. As he looked over at his one true love, he spoke, "I'm ready to go."

L stood up and walked to the door. He felt Raito's eyes on him and grinned. He shook his head and muttered, "I am not going to dress up nicely. This is what you get."

Raito blushed. He didn't realize that L would know what he was thinking. He sighed annoyed. It would seem his creator had some control over him and read his thoughts. After a thirty minute walk to his house, he walked in to have his sister glomp him. He froze when his senses were going wild at him. He felt Sayu's pulse beating so loudly that he wanted to taste her blood. He glanced at L for help. L took a step toward him and grabbed his hand. Everything disappeared and he had control once again. He hugged his sister back and she pulled away. Her eyes widened to see him holding hands with another man. He blushed the second time that day. He never told his mother or sister about his relationship and his dad never brought it up.

Sayu staring at the joint hands asked, "What is the meaning of this, Raito?"

Sachiko walked out of the kitchen to see her children staring at each other. Then she glanced to the side to see a strange looking man standing next to her oldest. As she lowered his eyes, she saw their hands joint together. Stepping forward, she asked, "Raito, are you not going to introduce your friend to us?"

Seeing his lover unable to speak, L spoke, "I am L. But please call me Ryuuzaki."

"L! The greatest detective alive!? The one who was working on the Kira Case!?" Sayu yelled.

He felt his lover shiver a little and he smiled. L answered, "That would be I. That is how Raito-kun and I met. We share the same passion."

"So, you are my brother's boyfriend?" Sayu pried.

"Sayu." Sachiko scolded lightly. She was also curious. She heard from her husband that Raito was with someone, but he never said who.

Raito's face felt like on fire. He couldn't believe his family was being so nosy about his personal life. He saw his father standing in the doorway between the kitchen and hallway. He pleaded with his eyes for his father to step in but his father gave him back a look that it was time for him to tell them about L.

L sighed and answered, "Yes. You could say I am his boyfriend."

"Wow. Raito, you got a catch! He is a little strange looking but he must be loaded." Sayu whistled.

Sachiko scolded her child, "Sayu, that is no way to talk to our guest." She waved her hand and spoke to L and her son, "Come into the kitchen. We just got dinner done."

Raito moved with his lover. He felt like he was in a different time and place. He always thought his mother would flip out about him not giving her any grandchildren. Sayu surprised him too. He didn't think she would be so happy about his relationship. It was the reason he didn't tell them that he was in a same sex relationship. He was afraid of their thoughts. They all sat down and began to eat. The food was making him sick and his stomach started to hurt badly. He bit down on his lip to stop the small groan from escaping his lips.

Two minutes later, Sayu voiced out, "Ouch. I cut myself."

Raito looked up and saw blood dripping down Sayu's finger. He wanted to lean forward and lick it. It looked so much more pleasing than the food on the table. He couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips this time. He glanced at everyone. Before anyone could say anything, he stood up and ran to the bathroom. The food was coming up and he couldn't keep it down any longer. Was this how it was meant to feel? He has seen L eat regular food. Well, sweets, but still something other than blood. He locked himself into the bathroom, afraid he would attack his sister if he saw her blood again. His senses were diving him crazy. He lifted the toilet seat up and threw up his food. His stomach was flipping around and it hurt so badly. He curled his legs up and rocked back and forth.

Knocking on the door, Sachiko asked worried, "Raito, are you all right?"

Raito moved towards the wall afraid of attacking even his mother. He didn't want to harm them. He wasn't ready to be around them. He heard some footsteps and sensed his lover's scent. His power soared to the highest level he could control it.

Outside, L sensed the power and knew what was going on. He spoke to Sachiko kindly, "He has not been feeling good lately. Too much studying. Please let me handle this." She nodded her head and left. He jiggled the door handle and whispered, "Let me in."

Raito stood up on shaky legs and unlocked the door. When his lover walked in and shut the door, he grabbed a hold of L and held the older vampire close to him. He didn't want to harm any one.

L rubbed circles on Raito's back. He knew what Raito was going though since he went though it himself. He knew seeing Sayu's blood drove him into a fit of madness. He pulled his lover closer and whispered, "We need to leave. I will have your father drive us." He opened the door and pulled his lover with him. When he saw three worried expressions, he explained, "Raito is not feeling good right now. Yagami-san, could you please drive us back to our home. I think it best if Raito has some rest." He gave the elderly Yagami a look that said it was a different reason.

Yagami grabbed his car keys and nodded his head. He watched as L pulled Raito out the door. He turned to his family and whispered, "I'm sure Raito will be fine in a couple of days. Too much studying." He went out the door to see his son leaning on L while L held him. He walked to them and asked quietly, "Is this from being turned?"

"Yes. I am afraid he is not used to eating regular food without being sick and the blood from Sayu stuck him hard. Once I get him home and feed him, he will be all right." L explained.

"I'm sorry, dad." Raito whispered.

"There is no need to apologize, Raito." Yagami replied. He opened the door for the two and stepped inside the driver seat. He drove down the road, glancing back at the two young men. He wondered what he can do to help his son. He asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Shaking his head, L answered, "I am afraid there is nothing you or any human can do. I am the only one beside Kan who could teach Raito to control his cravings." He felt fangs run across his neck and he glanced down at his lover. The young vampire's face was hidden within his neck. He knew Raito was in pain from being hungry even more. He glanced forward to see Yagami's reflection through the rearview mirror. He demanded, "Please do not look back and keep your eyes on the road." Yagami did what he was ordered and L ran his fingers through brown locks. He pushed Raito's face more into his neck while he tilted his head to give more access to his lover. Right now, Raito needed to feed before he lost control and attack the only human in the car.

Raito wanted to pull back but he needed food. He couldn't control his cravings. He felt the urge to attack his father, whose pulse was beating loudly to his ears. He bit down on L's neck to stop him from reaching to the front seat. He refused to harm his family. He couldn't let this take control of him. He sucked in the blood that was rushing into his mouth. He moaned as he tasted the sweet intoxicating coppery liquid. He grabbed a hold of L and continued to feed until they reached their home. When his lover pushed him away from him and pulled him out of the car, he whimpered from the loss of the sweet blood. He wanted more. He needed more.

L noticed Raito not really moving. He lifted Raito into his arms and carried him. His lover glared at him but he refused to put Raito back on his feet. There were humans around that would make Raito act. When they got inside, he set Raito back on his feet and ordered, "Follow me." Raito walked behind him as he worked his way through the building to where their food source was. He grabbed two blood packets, tossing one to his lover. Biting into the blood packet, he groaned having his food source in his mouth. It has been a while since he had some. He glanced to see his lover sitting on the floor drinking down the blood like a life line. He sat next to his young vampire. After he finished, he asked, "Do you want more?"

"I want more of yours."

"I cannot be forever your source."

"But it tasted better."

"It will drain me."

"I didn't know that."

"There is only one way to prevent that."

"How?"

"It is something I do not think you are ready for."

"You don't know that unless you tell me." Raito replied as he stared at his lover. He wanted more of L's blood. It was intoxicating. It made his world spin. He felt like he needed that to live. It was better than the blood packets. He leaned forward taking L's lips, kissing the older vampire. He wanted L more than one way. He wanted L to take him into paradise.

Pulling away from the young vampire, L whispered, "The only way we would not drain each other is to bond together."

"Then I want to."

"I do not think you understand. Once we bond, there is no going back. We will forever be together. We will never be apart."

"That is what I want."

"You say that now but in the future you might not see it that way."

"L, I want to be with you. You are the only one I want to be with. Please."

L looked over his lover. He stood up and held his hand out. He wanted to stay with the young vampire as well. He couldn't deny it anymore. He had to be with Raito forever. He wanted to be bonded to the younger vampire. As Raito took his hand, he pulled Raito up to him and kissed him, keeping the young vampire close to him. He pushed Raito into a wall, kissing him, sucking his lower lip, and darting his tongue into that wet warmth.

Raito couldn't contain the moan escaping his lips. He felt his lover's power flare and for some reason he felt a deep power escape him. He kept his eyes open, seeing the bright lights crash against each other, molding into one. It was beautiful as much as the kiss was. When L pulled back, he whispered, "I feel different." His senses were wild. The power was intoxicating him. He needed the older man. He needed the other to take him and soon.

L took Raito's hand and pulled him out of the room. They needed to be in the bedroom. It would be more comfortable for both of them. He continued to feel his lover's power swirling around them both. The bonding was already beginning. It would seem he didn't need to talk his lover through the process. When they got to the bedroom, L pushed his lover inside roughly. He tore his shirt off his body and dropped his pants. He stood there in his glory staring at his lover. His power soared through the roof. He never let all his power released before. As he scanned his lover, he ordered, "Strip."

Raito was confused to see this side of his lover but it made him hotter. He felt his power release, molding against the other vampire's power. He striped his clothes quickly. He felt shivers run across his body when he felt L's power run across him. He shook and whispered, "L. What is this?"

L ignored the question and walked toward his young vampire. Oh, he wanted to mate with Raito forever. He couldn't control his desire. He pushed Raito onto the bed and leaned over Raito. He licked at Raito's lips. He whispered against those taunting teasing lips, "You are mine. All mine."

Raito was caught up in the madness and desire. He ran his hands against L's back, dragging his nails against the pale skin. He was losing his mind being so close to L. He dug his nails into L's back, hearing a low growl and mumbled, "I'm yours." What was going on? Why was he doing this? Why was it making him lose totally control? Was this part of the mating process? Their bodies mold against each other, making the room even hotter. He bit at L's lips, gaining what he wanted since he was pushed onto the bed, a kiss. He fought L's tongue with his own, trying to gain some sense of himself. He was pulled into the middle of the bed. L's lips move down his body, releasing power against his skin. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly, "L."

"Mine." L mumbled against Raito's nipples. He nipped at them, sucking them. He couldn't believe the moans and groans he was gaining from his lover. He bit down hard and heard a loud scream. It was heaven to him. He never felt like this before and his power soared again. He wanted, no needed Raito completely. He moved his head down Raito's body.

He was losing control and sense. It was too much for him but at the same not enough. Raito couldn't stop from throwing his head back and his back arching up to the wonderful sensations L was giving his body. Not only was L's mouth everywhere, teasing him, he felt his lover's power race through his body, making it hard to breathe. They never did this before. Yes, he felt L's powers against his skin but not to this extent. Secondly, his powers were forming around his lover. He was hoping that he was pleasing L as much as L was pleasing him. He dig his nails into L's shoulders, dragging them down L's arms. He needed more. He moaned, "Ahh. There. More. Ahhh. Oh god. Please." He felt the warmth wet sensation around his dipping cock. He wanted to be one with L now. He didn't care if there was pain or not. He just wanted the older man. Pulling L's face away from his cock, he ordered breathlessly, "Take me."

L stared down at his lover, unable to control his own desire. He threw Raito's legs above his shoulders and thrust deep inside Raito's body. He heard Raito scream loudly in pain and felt the finger nails dig deeper into his arms. He licked Raito's tears. He ran his hand across Raito's body, sending more power to his lover, trying to distract him from the pain. When Raito pushed down onto him, he couldn't stop from moving in and out of the body below him. He felt Raito's legs move off his shoulders and wrap around his waist.

"AHHH!! THERE!! DON'T STOP!!! AHHH! OHHH! UHHH!" Raito screamed as his head tossed back and forth. Sweat poured down his face and his body. He needed something more to send him into ecstasy. He leaned up and lashed onto L's neck, biting down hard, savoring the sweet blood.

L moaned loudly as he felt his lover feeding from him. He leaned down to Raito's neck and returned the favor. He sensed their powers molding into one, making the room shake with its force. He grabbed Raito's cock, stroking it until his lover exploded. He thrust in a couple of times before he released, marking his lover now and forever.

As L collapsed next to him, Raito turned his body, hissing as the pain raced up his back. He caught his breath and asked, "Did we bond?"

L turned to look at his lover and whispered, "Yes. We are mates now."


	15. Author Note 3

AUTHOR NOTES:

Here is a one-shot I wrote. Please read and tell me what you think. Here is the link without spaces.

http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5799682/1/


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews/comments, alerts, and favorites. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen:

The next day, L awoke long before his lover, his mate. Who would have thought that he would have found a mate? He never believed to have one after he left Kan's side. He took his shower and dressed. He walked into his main room where he solved cases. He knew time was going against him and his mate. He knew that one of these days they would have to fake Raito's death. Raito could not forever stay by his family's side without them asking questions. He just didn't know how to tell his mate about it. He sat down at his desk and began to work on the cases. Soon, he would have to leave this life behind him too.

Kan stood by the door, staring at his child. He could no longer feel any of L's emotions. He knew it happened. He was happy for his child but also sad for losing him completely. He sighed, "So, you have mated."

Without turning around, L spoke, "Kan-sama sounds sad about that."

"I am happy you found happiness but it hurts that it was not me."

"We would never have worked out. Raito fits me perfectly."

"He will be destroyed once you pull him away from his family."

"We still have time for that to happen."

Raito walked into the room to see Kan standing there. He glared at the other vampire. He didn't like Kan anywhere near his lover. L was his, not Kan's. He hated the older vampire for being around. He walked to L and sat next to him, laying his hand on L's bent legs.

Kan stared at Raito and then at L. He saw the happiness within both of their eyes. He could never go between them without breaking L apart completely. If Raito was hurt, so would L. He never thought L would mate with someone in fear of destruction. He took a seat by a table and asked, "How does it go? How are you feeling being a vampire now, Raito?" It was best to make friends with the young vampire now. Raito was part of L now. If he wanted to be close to L, he would have to get a long with Raito.

Raito glanced at Kan and raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why the other vampire was asking about his well being. Kan didn't like him and he didn't like Kan. He turned to look at his lover and realized Kan was playing nice for the sake of L. Could he do the same? Could he forget that Kan was once L's lover? He asked instead of answering, "Why are you here?"

L glanced at his sire and his mate. He knew that they would never get along. Raito would never trust Kan around him because of their past together. He sighed. He didn't know how to make them get along. He turned his chair around to face the one who made him and answered, "He is trying his best."

"You don't have to answer for me." Raito hissed. He didn't want Kan to know how well or rather horrible it was going. He stood up and growled, "Spend some time with your ex." He walked out of the room. He needed to be alone for a while.

"Are you going after him?" Kan asked.

Shaking his head, L answered, "He is upset. I rather not go after him like that. I will talk to him later." He turned around and began his case load. It was not easy. With Watari, it was easy to get through the police. Without him, it was harder to get in touch with the police force. He didn't like that he remember the man who was killed by his lover's plans. He wished not to be reminded of it.

In the bedroom, Raito flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His chest hurt. He felt pain and sadness, but he wasn't in pain or sad. He was angry. Was L sad about something? He released some of his power, sensing his lover in the main room. He felt L's distressed but didn't know what it was about. He needed to leave the building but was afraid that his cravings would act up while being around people. He wasn't positive that his powers were good enough to prevent him from harming someone.

In the main room, L felt the sadness and worry within his mate. He knew that his emotions were going to Raito too. He blocked his emotions. He didn't want Raito to feel his distress. It was not time to discuss what happened in the past. He couldn't send his lover through that kind of pain. Raito already regretted what he did. He didn't need to add more to that.

In the room, Raito felt at ease when he couldn't feel L's emotions. He wondered why he couldn't feel them, but it made it easy to breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way to get fresh air. He didn't want to bother his lover about going outside with him. He stood up. He needed fresh air. He walked out the door and walked into the main room. Kan was still there, sitting there silent. He wanted the older vampire to leave, but wasn't going to upset his lover. Looking at L, he asked, "Can I go out?"

Without turning around to face his mate, L responded, "Of course you can. I cannot hold you here."

"I mean, will I attack people?" Raito asked concerned for people's safety.

L turned to face his lover. He can feel the distress within Raito and it hurts him greatly. He stood up and walked to his mate while responding, "You fed well. You will be fine." He pulled Raito to him and kissed him. He didn't like Raito feeling this way. He wanted to make Raito happy. He would do anything to make Raito smile.

Breaking the pleasing kiss, Raito stared at his lover. L was his and it was for forever. He couldn't ask for more. So, what if Kan was there. L was never going to be with Kan again. They were bonded. L was part of him as he was part of L. He smiled at his lover. He was allowed to go outside for a while without the fear of harming someone. If he felt the pressure of wanting human blood, all he had to do was come back home. Why was he so worried about it? It was safe. He knew his limits and knew where to go if he felt the need to. He kissed L softly and pulled away. He smiled again and turned to leave. He felt his lover being pleased and it made him happy too.

L stared at his lover and bathed in the happiness his young vampire was feeling. His mate was one of a kind and he was his forever. They would never be able to break apart or they would suffer greatly. Maybe he should have waited until Raito was stronger but some reason neither he nor Raito could wait. They wanted to be together and they bonded. He turned to see Kan giving him a sad look. There was nothing he could say to the older vampire. He was done with Kan a long time ago and finally found someone to spend his life with.

Outside, Raito walked down the sidewalk, happy. He smiled at the world. He felt at ease with his abilities now. He was free from everything. He listened to the busy city around him while he continued to walk. It was peaceful to get out for a little while. He needed some fresh air. He could not hide inside like L could. He needed some freedom.

Running across the street, Takada yelled, "Raito-kun." When said man turned to look at her, she sighed in relief. She was sure she would not catch up to him. As she stepped closer to the untouchable man, she asked, "What have you been up to?"

"Hanging around Ryuga."

"You seem very close."

"We are lovers which I told you before." Raito snapped. He didn't want to stand there with a girl who had a crush on him. He couldn't stand her before and he can't even now. He just wanted to walk for a little while and figure out how to manage his powers. He felt through the bond how to build up the walls needed to prevent harm to humans. He was still trying to build those walls. He still craved the blood in people around him. Takada's blood was making itself known since she ran to him. It was pulsing loudly to his ears and he wanted a taste. Of course, he restrained himself.

Takada sighed sadly. It would seem Raito would never leave Ryuga and ask her out again. She wondered why he ever asked her out. She always thought they were perfect for each other. She asked, "How are you two going anyways? I hardly see you on campus any more. You usually skip the classes and pick up your work. The teachers are getting annoyed but they will not do anything since you are top of all the classes again."

"We are doing fine." Raito said annoyed. Could this girl be dumb to think he wished to talk to her? He wanted to walk away but that would be rude. He never did that. He sighed, "I'm only taking a walk since I wasn't feeling good earlier."

"Oh. I hope you feel better. Care to go to a small café to have some coffee with me?" Takada asked hopefully.

Raito sighed annoyed. He didn't want to go anywhere with this girl. He wanted to walk around the city for a little while to have some time to himself. Beside Kan was still at the building and he couldn't stand that vampire. Maybe he was jealous but he would never admit it. He shook his head and replied politely, "Afraid I can't. Ryuga is waiting for me. I told him I would only be an hour."

"Oh come on. An hour is enough time to have some coffee with an old friend."

"Takada-chan, I wanted to take a walk alone."

"I see. Sorry for bothering you."

He wanted to say 'you finally got it dumb girl', but instead he said, "No bother at all. Goodbye Takada-chan." He walked away before she could con him into another conversation. Raito wanted to be left alone and see the city for a little while. He had no plans of staying out longer than an hour. He didn't fully trust himself outside yet. He already felt the need to drag Takada to an alley and have some of her blood. He didn't want to harm any one. He needed to control his cravings better than this. He had to learn to build his walls. He wanted to do it without help. He could do it if he set his mind to it.

At the building, L sighed annoyed. It would seem his lover was annoyed about something. He would have to teach his young vampire how to block most of his emotions from him. He could block his emotions from Raito most of the time. He glanced back to see Kan still sitting there. He asked without turning around, "Why is Kan-sama still here?"

"I am wondering if it was a good idea to let the boy outside for a while alone."

"I am positive that Raito can handle his cravings good enough to be outside."

"You are taking a risk."

"I saw how he acted at his family's. He would come back here right away if his cravings got the best of him."

"It is still a risk."

"He left because he does not like you." L snapped. He was annoyed that Kan was around. Yes, he enjoyed the older vampire's company but sometimes it was too much. Kan needed to learn to leave him alone.

Kan stared at his child and knew that L didn't want him here. L wanted to teach Raito on his own. He couldn't blame the other man. After all, he was the same way when he changed L. But he needed to stay for a while to make sure everything was okay. He sighed, "I will head to my bedroom."

L didn't comment. He just wanted to get back to his work and set things up. He would soon give up his title. He couldn't do this forever. People would start to question. Besides, he didn't like approaching people. Once again, he felt the pain for the loss of Watari. He couldn't stop it. The worst part was he was in love with Watari's murderer.

Outside, Raito walked around the streets, feeling at ease until people would get close to him. He would smell them and their sweet blood. He felt his fangs come out and knew that he had to go back to his lover. He turned around and headed down the road. He needed to get to the building as fast as he could. He turned a corner to walk down the alley. It was the fastest way to go. Suddenly there was a loud scream and footsteps running. Raito turned to watch a girl run past him, begging to be saved. He pushed himself against the wall. The blood within the girl smelled so sweet. He was losing control. He felt another presence and he looked to see a man heading after the girl. He had to protect her. He pushed his leg out and tripped the guy. He watched the girl run out the alley and escape into the crowd.

The man stood up and sneered, "You little punk. I will have to teach you."

Raito stared at the man like he was insane. Didn't the other man realize nothing would work against him? He was slammed against the wall and he had enough. He raised his arms and slammed the man against the other wall. As he took a step forward, he growled, "You are nothing but a piece of rotten shit. You do not deserve to walk around free." He grabbed a hold of the man and bit the man's neck. The sickeningly blood ran into his mouth and he drank it all. He couldn't stop himself. This man didn't deserve to live.


	17. Author Note 4

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hello readers. I have a one-shot up. Please check it out and tell me what you think. Here is the link without spaces.

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5850197/1/


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews/comments, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Fourteen:

As the body dropped onto the ground, Raito stared with wide eyes. What did he just do? Why did he do it? His body began to shake while his mind was spinning. He killed someone. It didn't matter that it was to save someone else's life. He went back to the way of Kira by doing the crime. He slumped against the wall, shaking. He knew that he needed to get out of there but fear of what his lover would do arose in him.

Standing there, Aito whispered, "The same as before."

Raito turned to stare at the vampire that almost ended his life. No, Aito did end his life. L saved him by turning him into a monster. No, that isn't right either. He was a monster long before L got to him. He took a step back as Aito took a step towards him. He needed his lover. He turned and ran. He had to go back to the only person who could help him.

At the building, L stood up fearfully. He sensed the fear in his lover, but didn't know what the reason could be. He watched as Kan entered the room quickly. He also sensed the other vampire, Aito. He growled lowly. Was Aito harming his lover? Was Aito bothering and making his lover feel fear?

Outside, Raito ran as fast as he could. The building was approaching. He needed his lover. He killed someone. Yes, it was to save someone. Wasn't he right? The person deserved to die. Running into the building, he entered to see his lover and Kan. He ran to his lover, the only man he knew him. He grabbed a hold of L like a life line and bit down on L's neck. He needed anything but that nasty blood that plagued his mouth.

L glared at Kan to stop him from approaching them. He let his lover feed from him and he let his own walls down. He needed to know why Raito was acting like this. He saw everything and heard every thought his lover had. He pushed his vampire back hard, enough to have Raito thrown into the wall. His eyes narrowed while his mind pieced everything together. As his hands curled into fists, he growled, "You! You dare to harm someone!"

Raito couldn't control his own anger. He lashed out, "That man deserved what he got! He was going to kill that girl!" He stood up proudly and stepped forward while mouthing off, "He got what he deserved! A man like that doesn't deserve to live!"

Kan stared at the two vampires and figured out what happened. He feared that letting Raito out on his own would result to this. He wanted to step forward but seeing one look on L's face, he knew that he shouldn't interfere.

L stepped forward baring his fangs. How dare his lover do this all over again? Didn't Raito learn the first time? He couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal inside of him. He saved Raito's life twice and this was the pay back he got. He raised his hand and slapped Raito across the face. As his lover rubbed his cheek, he growled, "I saved you twice. Twice! You killed the only human who knew what I was and never left my side. You killed Watari and I stilled saved you. Then, I saved you when Aito attacked you. I turned you into what I am then even went as far as bonding with you. This is how you repay me. You kill someone and say they deserved it!" He slapped his lover again with as much force as he could. Raito fell to the ground and he sneered down at his vampire, his mate. The betrayal was rising even more. His mate betrayed him. It broke his heart even more than the time when he thought he was losing Raito to death.

Raito curled his legs up, feeling the harsh emotions hitting him like a storm. He felt his lover's pain and he didn't like it. He didn't want to hurt his lover. He didn't want L to be angry with him. He tried standing up, trying to find a way to get his lover back, but his legs felt shaky. He could hardly stand up. Everything was dizzy and spinning. He grabbed a hold of L's arms. L pushed his arm aside and it hurt his chest. His mate was glaring at him with hatred. He didn't want that. He wanted L back. He felt tears running down his face and he begged, "L, please."

"I remembered you begging before and I gave you a chance then too. Not this time!"

Raito felt his heart break apart even more. He didn't know what he would do if he lost L forever. He grabbed a hold of L's pants leg and cried. He never cried like this before. He didn't want L to disappear. His head was spinning and the emotions coming from his lover and himself was making it hard to breathe. While the room continued to spin, he fell over and fainted. It was too much for him.

Kan stared at the scene and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Lock him up in the cell downstairs." L answered as he picked up his vampire. He couldn't let Raito harm anymore humans. It was his duty to protect them from a monster like himself. He walked out the room with his lover in his arms. Yes, Raito was still his lover. He couldn't deny he loved the cruel monster he held in his arms. When he got to the cell, he laid Raito onto the cot and stared down at the innocent face. Raito wasn't innocent, far from it, but he looked the part all the time. He swept some hair out of his lover's face and sighed sadly, "Why do you continue to cause me pain?"

In his sleep, Raito whimpered, "L. Don't leave me."

L closed his eyes to shut out the harsh truth. His lover was never going to change and it hurt. He needed to be away from Raito right now. He walked out the door and locked it up. He couldn't be near Raito right now. If he was, then he would end both of their lives. Wouldn't that be better than letting Raito rot away in some cell? He headed back upstairs where his sire was staying. He needed some blood to calm his raging emotions.

Kan sat there watching his child feeding off the blood packets. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even feel what L was feeling anymore. He couldn't even bring up the starvation of the young vampire. Doing so would mean ending L's life too. He looked at the monitor that showed Raito's cell. He saw the boy waking up and noticed L jumped at the sight.

In the cell, Raito scanned the area. He jumped off the cot and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't believe he was here once more. It was the same cell he was in before. He went to the doors and banged on it, yelling, "L! L! Please let me out! L! L! Please! Do anything to me but this! L, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me out! Let me out!" He slid down the wall and cried. He felt his lover's pain, betrayal, and anger. It all hurt him too. He curled his legs closer to his chest and rested his head on his knees, hiding his face from the camera that he knew was in the cell.

Upstairs, L stared at the scene, trying to hide his emotions behind a blank stare. He felt his lover's sadness and pain. He was sure he was sending his harsh emotions to the boy too. He didn't want to see Raito, a strong young man, break apart like this, but he didn't know what to do with Raito right now. He turned to his sire and ordered, "Take him a blood packet. He is still young and needs more than we do." He tossed a blood packet to his sire and watched Kan walk out the room.

Down in the cell, Raito curled up on the cot, staring at the wall. He didn't want to be in the cell. He hated it the first time and he hated it even more. He knew he messed up badly and wanted his lover to come to him. L always comforted him but he lost that. He heard the doors opening and looked hopefully to see L standing there. The person he saw was Kan holding a blood packet. He felt his stomach cry out but he stared at it like a curse. He didn't want blood again. He just wanted his lover back.

Kan holding out the blood responded, "L told me to give you this."

Sweeping his arm out and knocking the blood packet onto the floor, Raito screamed, "I won't eat unless I see L!" He didn't know what he was doing but he needed the older vampire by his side. Kan walked out the door locking it once more. What would L say to his father when he came around? Would L tell him that he was a murderer still? He realized that he didn't mean his words. He had to stop thinking like Kira and moved on. He laid his head on his knees once again and sighed. His stomach hurt while his body felt like on fire. He continued to feel his lover's emotions, none that were good.

Upstairs, L sighed sadly. He didn't want to see his lover starve himself but he refused to go downstairs to see the boy. He couldn't do that yet. When his sire walked into the room, he stood up and left the room without saying a word. He couldn't even stand looking at the camera to see his lover. It hurt him so badly. As he walked into the bedroom, he flopped onto the bed that felt too empty. It was always warm with Raito next to him. He closed his eyes and asked, "How long will you continue to come around here?"

"You are growing stronger. The last time we met you hardly noticed my presence."

"You are making sure I know you are here. I will let no harm come to him."

"He killed once again."

"It was my fault. I should have made sure he was trained well before letting him walk the streets."

"You blame yourself when he thought the man deserved to die. He was acting like Kira once more." Aito spoke as he stepped out of the shadows. He wondered what was so different now. As he scanned the area, he hissed, "You mated with him. A fool you are."

"I love him no matter who he is." L answered as he opened his eyes to stare at Aito. He sat up in the bed and whispered, "I meant my words before. I will kill you if you go after him again."

"I know. I would say to starve him but sadly you will also lose your life with his. It is a price to be bonded to another." Aito spoke as he sighed sadly. He didn't hate this young vampire or the one who made him. He shook his head and disappeared. It was time to leave this area for good. There was nothing he could do. It was up to the other two vampires to handle Raito.

Day One:

Raito sat there against the wall, refusing to move from the spot. He wanted L to come down there and see him. He wanted L to tell him it was all going to be okay and be with him. He sighed sadly and wondered when L would come to him. He heard the doors open and he glanced up to find Kan with another blood packet. As he looked down at the floor, he mumbled weakly, "I do not want it."

"You need to feed."

"I do not want it. I want L."

Kan stared at the young vampire and wondered how he could make the boy feed. He ripped the blood packet open and held it out to the young vampire. He knew that it was working when Raito started to move toward the blood.

Raito came back to his senses and hit the blood packet, making it smear across Kan's outfit. His senses were going haywire when he smelt the blood. He leaned forward.

Upstairs, L saw what was going on. He growled lowly. How dare his mate go near another vampire? He stood up raging. His mate was only meant for him and him only. He curled his hands into fists.

In the cell, Raito flew back against the wall, hurting. He felt L's anger and it was too much for him. He curled up into a ball and muttered, "Leave. I do not want the blood. Leave."

Kan sighed and left the room. He shook his head and headed back up to tell L that Raito was once again refusing to eat. When he entered the room, he saw L standing up with his hands curled into fists. He realized his child was angry about something. He sighed sadly, "He refused again."

"I saw." L growled.

Day Two:

L stared at the computer unable to solve the cases. He felt too much pain. He felt his own and his lover's. He knew that he would have to go down to see his mate soon to force the other to feed. Once again, Raito refused to drink the blood. He heard the door open and turned around to see Yagami standing there. He didn't really want to talk to the elderly man but it would seem he had no choice.

"What is my son doing in a cell again?" Yagami asked while staring at the monitor showing his son.

"He is in there for the safety of others. I am afraid he attacked someone." L answered without emotion in his voice. He refused to show anyone what he felt. He couldn't stop the betrayal he felt.

In the cell, Raito looked up at the camera and hoped his lover would come soon to see him. He knew that the refusal the blood was hurting him. He felt his stomach hurt badly and making him want to curl up even more but he refused to do that too. He lay down and whispered, "L, come see me."

Upstairs, L stared at the monitor to hear what his lover said. He refused to move from his spot though. He glanced back at the stunned Yagami and sighed, "He is no longer your problem. I am the only one who could deal with him now."

Yagami wanted to argue against those words but kept his mouth shut. L was right. Raito was beyond his help now. Raito was beyond human. He closed his eyes and turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, he whispered, "Please do not let him die."

L looked back and watched the elderly man walk out the door. He turned back to the computers and sighed sadly. He just couldn't go to his mate now and it hurt. He felt Raito's pain.

Day Three:

Raito lay on his cot staring at the wall. He couldn't move an inch. He felt so weak and he hated it. He screamed earlier for L to come but only Kan came to see him. He pushed the vampire as hard as he could but it made no difference. Kan stood there without moving an inch. He needed his mate near him. He felt L's rage again and it hurt his chest. He felt like screaming but was afraid to. He didn't want L's anger on him again. He sat up and looked up at the camera. He wondered if L was even watching it. He chocked, "L. L. I know you are listening." He didn't know but he hoped the other was watching. He whispered, "Come and see me." He got no response and couldn't stop his pain from showing on his face. In the past he was great at hiding his emotions from everyone but now he couldn't hide it. He looked at his wrist and bit down on it, sucking on his own blood. The door flew open two minutes later and Kan was pulling his wrist away from his mouth. He kicked and screamed, "Let me go! You wanted me to drink blood! So I am! Let me go! Let me go! L! L!"

Upstairs, L shook in his seat almost unbalancing himself. He couldn't keep his legs pulled to his chest. The fear going through him as Raito bit his own wrist. Yes, he wanted the other to drink blood but drinking one's own blood was asking for death. He stood up on shakily legs. Maybe he should go down and see his mate. He watched as Kan knocked Raito out and tied him to the cot. He sighed relieved that his lover would not be able to harm himself.

Day Four:

Raito sat there, rubbing his wrists. He couldn't believe Kan refused to release him unless he ate. He ordered some fish. Kan growled at him but got him what he wanted. He ate and then felt like he was on fire. He ran to the toilet and threw up the food he ate.

Kan, standing there, sighed, "I told you that you would not be able to handle it. Drink some blood."

Raito looked up and growled, "No." He felt L's emotions once more and doubled over. He wished that he didn't feel his lover's strong harsh emotions sometimes. Kan left him with a sigh.

Upstairs, L calmed his raging emotions since he knew they were hurting the one he loved. As he sat back down, he thought about what Raito was doing. He knew the only way to get Raito to eat was to go down there himself. His mate was being stubborn. He stood up and saw Kan walk into the room upset. He shook his head and mumbled, "Do not worry about going back down there." He left his sire and headed down the stairs.

In the cell, Raito sat on the cot, shaking. He felt sadness, rage, and hurt. He didn't want to feel this way but the emotions coming from L were raging inside of him like he was feeling the same way. Then again, he also felt those emotions. He felt sad because his lover wasn't coming to see him. He felt hurt because he was trapped in here and wasn't given a chance to explain to his mate that he didn't mean what he said. He felt anger because his lover locked him up again. When the door opened, he turned expecting to see Kan. He was surprised to see his mate hunching over by the door. He leapt off the cot and walked toward the man who he loved with all his heart.

L growled lowly which got his lover to back away. He looked around to find the blood packet still on the small table placed into the cell. He walked to it and picked it up. He stared at it then at his mate who was being stubborn like always. Holding the blood packet out to his mate, he ordered, "Drink it now." He refused to be denied. He would even go so far as forcing the blood onto Raito if he must. Raito walked toward him slowly and took the blood.

Raito sat down and watched L while feeding. He felt the pain in his stomach lower while eating. He realized that he was being foolish of not eating. He saw his lover sat next to him. L pulled him against his chest and he sighed pleased. He had his lover with him and everything was going to be okay.

L watched at his young vampire drank all the blood and set the empty packet onto the table. He still held his mate close to him. For some reason, he couldn't bare parting from his lover right now. As he felt fangs against his neck, he knew Raito was still hungry. He pulled his neck away from the other and whispered, "Raito was being a fool to not eat for four days."

Raito slid away from his lover. No, everything wasn't all right. L was still anger at him. When he was pulled against L again, he pleaded, "Do anything you want but this. Do not leave me alone in this cell again."

L looked down at his lover and tried to think of what to do. This was the best way to teach his young vampire a lesson, but there was a downside to it; both he and Raito suffered the pain for it. He felt Raito's emotions as Raito felt his. It was hurting them both and he knew it. He lifted Raito head and pulled Raito mouth toward his neck. When he felt the fangs again, he mumbled harshly, "I will punish you more for what you did. You acted as Kira again. But for right now, eat before you lose all control of yourself."

Raito listened to every word coming out of L's mouth. He knew that L would teach him well. He bit down, sucking in the sweet intoxicating blood that he has missed for four days. He knew his punishment was coming and he would willing let himself be punished as long as it meant to stay with L. After drinking his share, Raito pulled back, licking at L's neck. When L pulled away, he grabbed a hold of L's arm. He didn't want his mate to leave him again. He stared into those dark cold eyes and wanted nothing more than get lost within them.

L stared right back at his lover, his mate. He knew what he must do to ensure Raito would never do what he did again. He refused to release a monster against the world. No one would be able to catch Raito or kill him. He sat normally and ordered, "Strip."

Raito released his hold on L's arm and stared at L confused. He stood up and striped himself of his clothes. He didn't understand what L had in mind but he knew that he had to follow every command L gave him or else he would be stuck in the cell for longer. He felt embarrassed standing there nude with L's eyes on every inch of his body. He was pulled over L's lap. When he realized what was coming, he squirmed. He wasn't about to let this happen.

Slapping Raito's bottom hard, L growled, "I would suggest you stop moving or else your punishment would be worse."

Raito stared at the floor in horror. He didn't want this. It was too embarrassing. The camera was still running and he wasn't sure who else was watching. When he felt another slap, he squirmed again and yelled, "Stop."

"Stop? No I do not think so. You will be punished for what you have done." L said as he slapped Raito bottom again. He slap a few more times getting Raito squirming even more on his lap. Holding Raito in place, he growled while slapping that firm behind again, "I would *slap* suggest *slap* you stop squirming *slap* if you wish this to end *slap* faster."

After another ten slaps, Raito felt tears in his eyes. He wanted the harsh treatment to stop. He squirmed but was slapped harder. He stilled and chocked, "Please… Please stop. It hurts… hurts."

L slapped Raito once more and stopped. He heard the quiet sobs racking Raito's body. He felt remorse but he wasn't about to say sorry to the young vampire. Raito would have to learn that killing was forbidden in their world if they wanted to stay around.

Raito lay across L's legs, trying to keep his sobs silent. He felt humiliated. The worst part was he was hard. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel pleasure by such a degrading method.

L pulled Raito off his lap, watching as Raito blushed and refused to look him in the eye. He knew why the young vampire felt humiliate. Raito was hard from the smacking. He stood up and Raito backed away from him. He stared hard at his lover and demanded, "Look at me now." Raito lifted his head and looked at him. He took one more step forward, standing an inch away from Raito and whispered, "Be glad it was my hand instead of a whip."

Raito stared wide eye at his lover. Would L really have used a whip on him? As he shook, he realized the other vampire was not lying. His punishment could have been worse and he wasn't sure if he could stand being whip. He kept silent. What could he say? He wasn't sure what to say anyways. He could yell at L for smacking him but he was sure he would be in worse shape if he did that. L was still anger with him and it hurt him greatly. He shook again and he wanted his clothes. But he wasn't about to move an inch until L told him it was okay. He felt humiliate even more standing there naked. He needed his clothes.

L circled Raito, watching his vampire shake. He knew he was being harsh but it was needed. He held his arms open and whispered, "Come here, Raito." Raito walked to him and L held him in his embrace. As he ran his fingers through brown locks, he hummed, "Will you ever do it again?"

Raito shook from the coldness in the room and answered quietly, "No." He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. It hurt him too much. He couldn't stand being away from L.

L let Raito go and picked up the young vampire's clothes. He whispered, "Put them back on. Your punishment is over."

Raito quickly put his clothes on. He felt relief, but he wondered if he was allowed out of the cell. He stared at the one he loved. Would L let him leave the cell? Would their relationship still be there? He step forward and kissed L. He needed to know that the older vampire was still his.

L returned the kiss, grateful for having his lover in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Raito, holding the young vampire close. When the kiss was broken, he stared at his lover with lust. He needed the other vampire badly. He pulled Raito out the door. He wasn't about to take Raito in a cell. He was going to their bedroom, where he missed the warmth for four days. He couldn't stand being in the room alone. When they got to the bedroom, he pushed the young vampire inside. He couldn't control his desire and ordered, "Strip."

Raito stared shock. Was he about to be smacked again? He shook but did was order. He couldn't deny L anymore. He stood there nude and watched L strip his clothes. It eased some of his emotions when he saw L strip. When he was pulled onto the bed, he groaned, "L."

"I want you now."

Raito felt the burning sensation on his bottom. It still hurt. He squirmed on the bed while L's mouth moved over his body. He moaned and panted. He needed this as much as L did. He threw his head back when he felt L's fangs digging into his thigh. His power soared as he felt L pleasing him in such ways.

L ran his hands over his mate's body, sending his power to the young vampire. He wanted Raito to feel the truth behind his power. As he sucked on Raito's blood, he ran his hand over Raito's cock, hearing the beautiful moans coming from the one who he loved. He released his hold on Raito's thigh and leaned over Raito.

Raito stared into dark lustful eyes. He wanted more. He needed more. He grabbed a hold of L and ordered, "Take me already." He didn't want to be prepared. He just wanted L inside of him.

L didn't need to be told twice. He thrust hard and rough inside the young vampire, gaining a horse cry. He knew he was being harsh to his lover but all the anger and pain was coming out during their love making. He thrust in and out without giving time to Raito. Raito nails dig into his back, making blood run down his back. He didn't care. He just wanted to feel Raito completely. He leaned toward Raito's neck and bit down hard.

Raito threw his head back. It was too much. The emotions pouring inside of him were driving him mad while the power filling his body made his world spin. He felt the pain and the pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned and whimpered, "L. L. L." When a hand wrapped around his cock, he screamed out his pleasure, "YES! There! More! Harder!" He came after two strokes.

L thrust deeper inside of his lover. He needed that relief soon. After a few more hard thrusts, he came inside Raito, marking the young vampire his once more. He flopped beside the young vampire, staring at the ceiling.

Raito laid his head on L's chest and whispered, "Please forgive me."

"It is time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to leave this place. We need to fake your death."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L would still be alive.

Warnings: Angst, character death.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The one night, L was meant to die but he didn't. Why is L still alive? What will happen to Raito since L is still alive?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews, alerts, and favorites. Here is the final chapter. Sorry it is a little fast paced but I believe this is a good place to leave the story. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Fifteen:

Raito laid there still. He didn't think he would have to leave his family so soon. He drew circles on L's chest, thinking. He was never that close to his family but he didn't want them to feel pain. He thought about it for a little while longer. The only thing he desired was to stay by L's side. If he were to disappear with the older vampire, he could care less. He sighed, "When do we fake my death and how?"

L wasn't sure how Raito would react, but he was surprised by the young vampire's answer. He turned to look at his lover and saw that there was no doubt in those rich honey eyes. He ran his fingers through brown locks and answered his lover's question, "As soon as possible and we will use Kira."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the story will be you were Kira's last victim."

"Can I at least see my family one more time?"

"It would be best if you tell them that before Kira died, he used his methods to end your life. You only have one day to live."

"Then I wish to see them today. Tomorrow I will die." Raito responded without feeling remorse. He loved his family but they never understood him. Now, that he was the undead he knew that he could not stay around them. He had to leave with L. He had to stay with his creator.

L stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to force Raito away from his family so soon, but with what happened he has no choice. Raito was not ready to go out in the real world without harming others. He felt Raito lips run across his chest and he whispered, "You need some rest before we inform your family."

Raito didn't say a word but turned over. He felt the pain on his butt. He didn't like it but said nothing. L had his right to harm him. He only hoped that it won't happen again. He closed his eyes as he felt L's fingers run through his hair.

L watched as Raito fell asleep in their bed. Yes, he knew that part of Raito was hurting for being forced to leave his family so soon. But he could not risk another human's life. Raito needed to be trained and the only way to do that was taking him away. It was best that the Yagami family thought their son and brother was dead. He stood up and got dressed. It was time to explain it to Yagami. He was sure the elderly man would not approve but he refused to be stopped. Raito was his concern now.

An hour later, Yagami walked into the building, worrying. He hoped nothing happened to his son. L only told him that it concern Raito. He walked through the doors to see Kan putting things into boxes. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is going on? Is my son alright?"

L jumped onto his seat and stared at Yagami. How could he put this without the elderly man flipping out on him? Tilting his head, he answered, "We are going to fake Raito's death."

"WHAT!"

"Raito must come with me and I am leaving soon. Raito cannot be let unsupervised."

"I can watch him!"

"No you cannot. Raito needs to be with someone like him. I am his creator and for that he must come with me."

"But how will you fake his death? How would you explain the death?" Yagami asked worried. He didn't want his son torn away from their family but one look at L told him that he had no choice.

L answered without any emotion in his voice, "We will say Kira last victim was Raito."

Yagami sat in a chair. He didn't want to do this but he knew that L would force it anyway. He looked up to see his son walking into the room. Standing up, he asked coldly, "Are you agreement with faking your death?"

Raito glanced at his mate then at his father. Part of him doesn't want to do it but the other part knows L was right. He has to disappear from his family and the best way doing that is faking his death. As he sat down, he hissed in pain and mumbled, "Yeah, I agree."

"How could you?" Yagami asked while staring at his son.

Raito looked up and replied, "I was a monster long before L got to me. I harmed one person because I still somewhere inside me believe criminals deserve to die. I want to be with L no matter where."

Yagami stared at his son with sadness. He couldn't argue with the two. They were right and he would have to go along with them faking Raito's death. He asked, "When will his death happen?"

"Tomorrow." L answered.

Raito watched as his father showed sadness. He looked around to see Kan leave the room. He sighed, "I'm sorry, dad. I really am but I wish to stay with L forever."

"I wish you would stay for a little longer but I know I cannot stop you." Yagami replied as he stood up. He turned to look at the door and asked, "Will you at least see us one last time?"

"I will come tonight. I will explain to Sayu and mom about Kira." Raito responded. He watched his father leave the room. He felt great sadness for leaving his family. Yes, he distanced himself from them for a long time but he always felt family was important. As he turned to his lover, he gave a sad smile. If L wanted him to leave, he would. When L pulled him onto his lap, he let his emotions lose and whispered, "I don't want to cause them pain."

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I am forcing Raito away from his family too early."

"If I didn't go and attack someone, then you would have stayed here longer. It is my fault." Raito answered as he looked at his lover sadly. He needed to control his blood lust. He had to stop thinking like Kira and live a good life. He knew that wherever they went, he would be okay as long as he had L by his side.

Later on that night, L followed Raito into the Yagami household. He stared and saw the hurt and pain within Yagami's eyes. He couldn't stop what was coming. Raito needed to leave this world behind and follow him. He couldn't afford Raito attacking again. He would end his life along with Raito's if the young vampire would not stop.

Sachiko sat down and looked over her oldest and his partner. She could tell there was something bothering both of them. She glanced to her husband to see the sadness in his eyes. She asked, "What is going on? Are you still sick, Raito?"

"Yeah, brother, what is up? You haven't been around for almost a week." Sayu putted her two cent in.

Raito grabbed a hold of L's hand under the table and stared at his family. He had no choice but to lie to them. He had to tell them he was going to die. L explained how they would fake his death. He would be controlled by his sire and put to sleep until L got to him. He chocked, "You… you remember the… the Kira Case."

"Of course, dear. Your father was helping out on the case." Sachiko replied, fearing what was going to be said. Nothing good could come out of talking about that evil creature.

Staring at his mother and sister, Raito calmed himself down and explained, "Before Kira was defeated, he used his method to end my life." He watched his family closely.

Sayu jumped up and asked in a high pitch voice, "What do you mean!"

"I am going to die." Raito answered without a hint of emotion in his voice. He couldn't let his emotions show even now.

Sachiko stared at her son and asked, "How? Why? You weren't involved with the case. Oh no, you were. You were helping anyways."

Raito glanced at his mother to see tears in her eyes. He then looked at his sister to see tears in her eyes too. He wanted to take back his words but he knew he couldn't. He had to do this.

Sayu cried, "It can't be true! Brother, tell me it isn't true!"

Raito closed his eyes to shut out the harsh emotions coming from his family. He replied, "I wish I was lying." He was lying but he couldn't tell his family the truth. They would never understand. He was already dead. It was time for him to leave his family for good. He opened his eyes and lied even more, "Kira swore to make us pay. He decided to destroy my life. I was his last victim. I only have a day left."

Sachiko cried and was wrapped into her husband embrace as she spoke, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. L convinced me that I should tell you. I'm sorry I can't be around." Raito answered. Sayu latched onto him sobbing her heart out. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He had to leave them. He couldn't stay around. He could never explain what he is now. He had to make sure to stay away from them. His mother was holding onto his dad like a life line. She had tears running down her face. He turned to look at his lover. One look by his mate and he knew that he was okay once again. He patted Sayu's back and whispered, "I'm sorry. I had to do this."

"You didn't have to try to solve the world's greatest mystery. You didn't have to go after Kira!" Sayu sobbed.

Pulling her back, Raito smiled and replied, "It was something I wanted to do."

Sayu looked at the greatest detective alive and yelled, "This is your fault! You let my brother go after a mad man! He shouldn't die! You should!"

Sachiko pulled away from her husband and whispered, "Sayu. Don't blame him."

"It is all right. She is right. I should have kept Raito safe and away from danger. I did not do that." L remarked. It was his fault. He should have kept Aito away from Raito. If he did, then Raito would still be alive and live a good life.

Raito stood up. He wasn't going to let his family blame L. He would have died anyways. Kira would have lost somehow. If it wasn't for L, he would be dead. He scolded, "L didn't force me to work with him. I did that on my own. I do not want to hear anyone blame him." He felt L's sadness. How long will it take for him to convince L that he doesn't blame him?

Sayu whispered sadly, "Sorry."

Raito stayed with his family enjoying the last moments with them. He wondered how much enjoyment would he have had if he didn't distanced himself from them in the past. He regretted never letting them in. He sighed as he saw the time. It was almost midnight, the time where he was going to die. He glanced at his family and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry." He was sorry for leaving them. He was sorry for distancing himself from them. He was sorry for being Kira, the evil creature that ruined so many lives. His head was buzzing and it hurt. He grabbed his chest just like L told him to do when he felt the buzzing inside his head. He turned to look at his lover, the only one he would ever love.

When Raito fell over, Sayu screamed loudly, "RAITO!" She grabbed a hold of him and kept him close to her body. She shook him, hoping it would wake her brother up.

Sachiko stared at her oldest and youngest. She could not contain her broken sobs. She wrapped herself into her husband's embrace. This should have never happened. Raito should be in school and finish like he wanted to. She cried onto her husband who was holding her close.

L stared at the scene, feeling guilty for putting them into pain. He looked at Yagami and saw that elderly man was not pleased of letting this happen. What could he say? It was best for them to be without Raito. He watched Yagami walk into the hallway and call the people needed. He knelt beside Sayu and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry will not bring my brother back." Sayu said coldly. Even though, she told her brother that she would not blame L, she did. He was the lead investigator. He should have stopped Raito from joining the team.

The next day, they held a service for Raito and L stand there looking at the grave that held his mate. He would come back tonight and awaken his lover again. He saw many people at the funeral. He stayed away from the Yagami family. They didn't seem pleased to see him there. They didn't want him there. He watched as Takada approached him. He turned to see the girl with tears in her eyes. He felt out of place like always. He never was good with people around him. Maybe it was because he was always alone even when he was alive.

"I heard what happened. No wonder Raito was so against Kira." Takada whispered. She watched as Ryuga turned and looked at the grave. She couldn't even image what he was going through. She could see the hurt within those eyes.

Only if Takada knew that the reason L looked hurt was because he was causing pain to his lover's family, maybe she wouldn't be so nice. He sighed sadly, "Yes. It is over and I will leave."

Sayu snapped, "You shouldn't be here anyways!"

Sachiko didn't have the heart to tell her daughter to stop. She also felt blame for the young detective. She didn't want him here but she promised her son to let him come.

Yagami held his daughter and wife close. He felt guilty for keeping the truth from them. He glared at the man who caused their pain. He didn't want L there. He was upset that L was taking his son away from them so early. Raito could have stayed with them for a while. He sighed sadly. He couldn't stop it. It was too late.

L looked at the Yagami family and sighed. With a small bow of his head, he turned and left the people to grieve. He wasn't grieving. His lover would be back sooner than anyone knew. All he had to do was wait until tonight. He walked to the car seeing Kan standing there smoking a cigarette. With a small smile, he whispered, "You know that will kill you."

Kan returned the smile and remarked, "It would if I was not dead already. Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. We leave then." L answered and slid into the car. Tonight could not come sooner.

Later that night, L dig the grave up. When he pulled his lover out of the grave, he whispered his order, "Awake." Honey eyes opened and stared at him with love. He ran his hand across Raito's face. He saw the hungry within those eyes too. He held out a blood packet. Raito grabbed it quickly and drank.

When he was done eating, Raito asked, "How did everything go?"

"Your family blames me."

"I told them not to."

"Doing what is told and feeling are two different things. Now it is time for us to go."

Raito stood up and help put the dirt back in place. He took L's hand and felt true happiness for the first time. He was with the only man he loved. He was okay leaving his family behind. They were better off without him. He walked among the undead now.

100 years later…

At the headquarters for ICPO, a young mystery man walked to center stage and stared at the men and women who work for ICPO. He coughed to get their attention and spoke deeply, "L is already on the move."

A young man in his early twenties asked, "Who is L and who is the weird guy?"

Another man smiled and answered, "L is a group of people solving unsolvable cases. That guy is the only one who knows L's identity and he is called Light."


End file.
